Face Fear Face Reality
by GollyLikeWoah
Summary: Jane is suffering from nightmares...AND she's also in love with her best friend Maura Isles! Join me while Jane battles her demons and Maura is well Maura and tries to figure everything out! Just give this a go! You won't regret it! I hope..! Rizzles WILL happen, just be patient!
1. Chapter 1

**First time writing a Rizzles fic, but i'm definitely not new to the Rizzles fandom, i've lost count of how many Rizzoli & Isles fics i've read! Rizzles is definitely going to happen in this just be patient! Maura is a LITTLE OOC in this chapter, you'll understand why once you read! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She couldn't sleep, she kept tossing and turning, body tangled in the sheets, sweat dripped down her face, is this what she signed up for when she joined the force? When she made detective? No, she wanted to help people, and heck, she was pretty damn good at it too, everyone saw the swagger in the way she walked, the way she worked, the way she presented herself in a male dominated career, Jane Rizzoli was the best detective around and she, was a woman, gone are the times when she would be looked down upon for her gender, gone are the times where she would have to prove herself to others just so they know that she is as good as anyone at this job. And here she was, lying in bed trying to get the images of Hoyt out of her head.

"He's dead Rizzoli, pull yourself together", Jane mumbled to herself, she reached over and checked the time on her phone, 1am, she knew Maura would answer straight away if she called but she didn't want to bother her best friend again, she had woken Maura for most of the week with her nightmares, she was beginning to feel like a burden, like she didn't deserve to be cared about, she would have to find another way of dealing with her nightmares, a way that didn't involve anyone finding out, so she slowly got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. She wanted Maura, she _needed_ Maura but Maura had gone on a date with Jack _'_ _probably fucking by now though_ _'_ Jane thought, the image flashed through her head and her hands clenched in anger, of someone touching Maura, someone being _inside_ her _,_ getting to know her body so well, so _intimately,_ _'_ _my Maura_ _'_ she thought possessively, but she had no right to be angered, Maura was her best friend, not her lover, not her girlfriend, she felt a sharp pain in her chest, she loved Maura more than anyone, she loved her as a best friend and more, it was the _more_ part that was tricky, she pulled out a bottle of whiskey,

"this should help me stop thinking" she grumbled, before twisting the cap off and taking a big gulp, she coughed a little at the feel of the liquid burning her throat, the bitter taste left in her mouth, but she continued drinking, and drinking…and drinking, until there was nothing left, and Jane dropped to the floor by her couch, empty bottle in hand, curled up in fetal position.

She woke up the a few hours later, shaking, her hands aching, she stood up slowly, and walked to the bathroom, she stripped off until she was standing naked staring at her reflection in the mirror, she looked at the dark bags under her eyes, the way her cheek bones stood out sharper than usual, she was shrinking, shrinking away, _Jane Rizzoli_ was being replaced by this weak, scared, vulnerable person, she put her hand in front of her mouth and tried to muffle the sob that her body released, ' _pull your shit together Rizzoli_ _'_ she thought to herself before stepping into her shower letting the water wash away the early morning alcohol and sweat from her nightmare, all washed down the drain leaving the shell of the person she used to be, she banged her fisted up hands on the walls and sobbed, her whole body shaking, the tears streaming down her face,

"fucking screw up Rizzoli! Fucking screw up!" she screamed before collapsing to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, on the floor in her shower, but she managed to get out and get ready for work with time to spare to stop for a coffee on the way to the precinct.

* * *

"Hey partner, you look like shit" Frost said as he watched Jane walk to her desk,

"fuck off-" she snapped back, then her eyes went wide almost a delayed reaction "-s..sorry Frost just ya know tired, decided to watch the MLB games last night, not the smartest move", Frost didn't believe her but a shared look between him and Korsak, he knew he should just let her be,

"did you see the way the Red Sox played?! They nailed it!", Jane chuckled and nodded,

"so what have we got?", she said gesturing to the board,

"ah right, Ben Gestrenko, found dead in his apartment, bullet to the chest , Dr Isles is doing his autopsy in-" Frost looked at his watch "-5 minutes, we just have to wait to see what the autopsy findings are until we move further",

"no CCTV footage or witnesses?"

"the area was canvased before we got there by the first responding officers, nothing, and the CCTV footage is blurry but i'm working on it right now",

"okay I'll go see what Maur has then", she grabbed her coffee and the green-tea she had brought for Maura before making her way to the Morgue, she took a deep breath before stepping out of the elevator and heading to the lab,

"hey Maur" she said warily, Maura looked up from the body on the table,

"hello Jane! What can I help you with?" Maura asked chirpily,

"Ben Gestrenko-" she pointed to the body on the table "-this guy on your table and I got you green-tea" she said placing the blonde's cup on the empty table behind her, before slumping her shoulders forward and staring at her boots

"oh thank you, that was very thoughtful of you-" Maura said only then truly seeing the tiredness in Jane's eyes and the way her shoulders slumped…more than usual, she pulled off her gloves and walked over to Jane, "-Jane, are you okay?", Jane suddenly became alert and jumped up,

"what? Yeah Maur i'm fine",

"Jane you're showing signs of fatigue and the day has only just begun", Jane shrugged,

"guess I shoulda gotten more shots of Caffeine" Jane said nervously chuckling, Maura placed her hands on her hips,

"tell me", she said her hazel-eyes peering into Jane's eyes, Jane shuffled nervously on her feet,

"t..tell you what Maur? Nothin to tell here! Come on Dr Smartypants start the autopsy we have a homicide to solve" she said trying to shift the Doctor's attention, Maura huffed, she'd let it go, but she would find out what's going on with Jane, there was no way she was just going to drop this matter, she turned back to the autopsy table and pulled her latex gloves on,

"we don't know if it's a homicide yet Jane-", Jane stared at her, mouth agape, "-what?" Maura asked confused at her friend's expression,

"there is a bullet in his chest and you don't think it's a homicide?",

"I never said that, I said we _don_ _'_ _t know_ if it's a homicide yet",

"same thing Maur",

"no it's not" Maura said shaking her head,

"uh yeah it is",

"it's not"

"it is"

"it's not"

"IT IS",

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZ-"

"-MAURA DORTHEA ISLES" Jane said interrupting her, she smirked as Maura huffed and started a Y incision on the body,

"it's not".

* * *

"Janie-" Frankie said shaking the detective who had fallen asleep at her desk, "Janie-"

" _oh_ _ **Janie Janie Janie!-"**_ _Hoyt sneered as he ran his finger down the side of Jane's cheek, his tongue followed the path his finger made, Jane screamed,_

" _I'm..i'm n..not afraid of you" Jane said her voice broken, Hoyt chuckled,_

" _sounds to me like you are-" he inhaled deeply, "-lavender and fear my favourite combination_ _ **JANIE!"**_

"argh! GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD" Jane screamed lashing out at whoever had a grip on her shoulders,

"Jane, Jane calm down it's me Frankie, you're safe Jane", Frankie hugged her to his chest, but Jane was far from relaxed she jumped up, eyes wide, she felt humiliated, not only had she fallen asleep at work but she'd had a nightmare, a _nightmare_ at _work,_ Frankie saw the look in his sisters eyes but before he could say anything she'd fled the room. Frankie ran his fingers through his hair, he went down to the cafe to see if Jane had taken refuge in a big cup of coffee, no luck, he frowned then had an idea ' _Maura she's gotta be with her'_ he headed to the elevators, he jabbed the button that would lead to the morgue, his foot tapped on the floor impatiently, finally _finally_ the doors to the elevator opened, he ran into the morgue spotting Maura nowhere, he figured she'd be in her office, so he ran in and flung open the door,

"Maura! Is Jane-" he stopped speaking his mouth dropped open, he watched as a unknown man _pulled out of Maura_ then rushed to pull up his trousers as Maura quickly pulled down her skirt he averted his eyes, "-sorry I shoulda knocked", Maura flushed with embarrassment,

"it's..it's okay" Maura breathed out,

"I'll call you later", the man said as he looked at his feet and avoided eye-contact with Frankie who was glaring at him,

"of course Jack, bye-", he scampered out of the room, "-Frankie what can I do for you?" she asked somewhat more calmer than just a few moments ago,

"I was going to see if Jane was with you-" he paused before muttering under his breath "-obviously not",

"I haven't seen Jane since this morning-" her brows furrowed "-is there a problem?", he thought for a moment about telling Maura about Jane's obvious nightmare, but knew Jane wouldn't appreciate it,

"no, no problem, I was just gonna ask her-" he paused thinking of a valid excuse "-if..if she wanted some coffee from that place down the street", Maura narrowed her eyes at Frankie who shifted uncomfortably under her intense gaze,

"your left eyebrow twitches just like Jane's does when she's trying to hide something, tell me what's going on", she demanded,

"just talk to Janie alright, it's not my place", he said softly,

"I will, oh and Frankie? Could you not mention what you saw to anyone else?" Maura asked tentatively, Frankie nodded,

"saw what?" he asked winking,

"Frankie you know what yo-" then her eyes widened "-oh you're messing with me",

"that was too easy Maura, but you're just lucky that it wasn't Jane that walked in on ya!", Maura's brows furrowed,

"why would this effect Jane?", Frankie just stared at her, he knew his sister was head of heals in love with the Doctor,

"er no reason, see ya round!".

* * *

Jane had gone to talk to Maura after she ran out the homicide department, but to her surprise and complete horror, Maura was busy, oh boy was she busy, her legs were spread on her desk, her head tilted back while _Jack,_ was busy thrusting in and out of her, Jane felt the tears threaten to fall, and a wave of nausea hit her, she fled before her presence was noticed. She was out of the precinct before anyone could question why she was practically sprinting, she opened her car door and titled her head back against the headrest ' _what the fuck did I just see? I can't believe, I can't breathe oh man I can't fuckin brea-'_ the last images to run through her head before she passed out were the images of Maura Isles and someone that wasn't her _fucking_ on a desk.

' _Maura- Jane are you okay? I'm worried, they said you ran out of the precinct' ,_

the buzzing of her phone was what woke Jane, she looked around to gather her surroundings, she was still in her car, she checked her watch, only a few minutes had passed, she sighed, and responded to Maura's text, even though her heart had been torn in two, smothered in gasoline, then set alight,

' _Jane- I'm okay Maur, just feeling a little sick',_

Maura sighed at the response she had from Jane, she couldn't quite understand why Jane wouldn't tell her what was wrong,

' _Maura- Jane',_

even though she couldn't hear Maura she could tell that she knew that Jane was telling her bullshit, even if she really was feeling sick, instead of responding Jane turned the key in the ignition and drove, she didn't know where she was going, she just knew she needed to get away, she needed to forget, she needed to forget what she saw, she needed to forget her nightmares, so she drove, and drove, and drove.

* * *

 **Okay guys first chapter complete! Tell me what you think! I think that someone who is truly in love with someone else would need time to recover after seeing.. well you know what, there will be anger and tears, but stick with me! Rizzles will be happening! I promise! I'm finally getting to create some scenarios that have been going on in my mind for awhile, especially when it comes to Jane's reactions towards some of the things that Maura does/will do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW the response to this has been awesome! Thank you for taking the time to review, favourite and follow! I do take all your opinions on board!**

 **You know when you read a fic and wish a character reacted a different way? YEAH ME TOO!**

 **Also…you guys really** _ **really**_ **don't like Jack do you?! Guess what?! Neither do I! But um.. You're probably going to dislike him even more after this chapter…**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Hello?" Jane answered groggily, she looked at the clock in her motel room 11pm she must have passed out after drinking. For once Jane was glad she had splashed out a little on a comfortable room for the next few days.

"oh god Jane i've been so worried! Where are you? Are you okay? Are you safe? Are you drunk? Jane? Are you even lis-"

"MAURA!-" Jane yelled then added a little calmly "-Maura, i'm okay, i'm just out of town" , there was silence on the line,

"why are you out of town? Why didn't you answer when I called you? I thought you'd been _taken_ Jane for goodness sake" Maura said aggravated slightly,

"just needed some time away Maur",

"- _Honey what are you doing up? Come back to bed_ _"_ Jane instantly tensed at the voice she heard in the background of Maura's call,

"you're busy-" Jane said softly, "-go", she added, fighting the tears that were once again forming in her eyes,

"Jane please tell me what's going on" Maura pleaded,

"it's fine Maura go back to Jack, seems he can't keep it in his pants when he's around you-" Jane said irritatedly before adding "even when he's at your place of work", Maura gasped,

"how did you-"

"I saw you, I wanted to see you I had a nightmare at work, I was humiliated, you'd always been my person, so I wanted to see you, talk to you, ya know! But you were _occupied_ _"_ _,_

"Jane i'm always here for you", Maura said softly, Jane sighed,

"I know Maur, I know, i'll see you in a few days 'kay?" Jane said calmly,

"A few days? I thought you'd be back by tomorrow afternoon"

"I need to clear my head, I can't do that at home",

"Jane…"

"Maura please i'm not in a good place right now, I..I just need some time", Jane heard Maura sigh, then moan,

" _oh Jack-_ _"_ then Jane heard a slap of a hand against skin and a male chuckle, Maura cleared her throat before speaking "-sorry Jane, why ar-" but before Maura could finish Jane had hung up, the tears coming down like waterfalls, her phone vibrated, Maura's name flashed up on the screen, Jane declined the call before throwing her phone to the other end of her room,

"i'm s..s..so done with this shit" Jane sobbed aloud, before picking up the vodka bottle that was on the bedside table and taking a big gulp, she picked up the photo frame that she had next to her, it was a picture of her and Maura at Fenway Park, Maura was smiling her adorable dimples on full display while Jane had her arm around her shoulder, smiling goofily, both dressed in Red Sox jersey's, Jane took another gulp then another…then another, before lying down on her side, tears rolling across her face and into the pillow beneath her, "I love you Maur" she whispered before settling into a restless slumber.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Jack I was on the phone" Maura said irritated, Jack frowned,

"I know-" he smirked "-you seemed to enjoy what I was doing",

"I've been trying to reach Jane for nearly 7 hours, it wasn't appropriate especially considering that something is going on with her right now, do you think that I come across as someone she can confide in when i'm moaning down the phone with your hand in my underwear?", Jack held up his hands in surrender,

"I'm sorry Maura I should have thought", he looked like a kicked puppy, she sighed,

"no i'm sorry, it seems that i'm taking out my frustrations on you, regarding the little sleep i've had and the fact that Jane has declined my call, i'm just-" she sighed "-lets just go to bed", Jack looked at her with concern, before pulling her into his side,

"it'll be okay Maura, anyway how did you know she declined your call?"

"it rang twice, then went straight to voicemail, she declined my call-" she said quietly before adding "- and she hung up on me, she…she's never done that before", Jack kissed the top of her head,

"she'll tell you when she's ready sweetheart", Maura cringed at the pet name, but she just smiled at him in response.

* * *

"O _h Jane, my sweet little Janie-_ _"_ _Hoyt whispered in her ear, Jane felt tears slide down her cheeks, she turned her head away from him, he reacted by violently turning her head back to face him,_ _"_ _\- look at me when i_ _'_ _m talking to you Janie, you know, I love you more than Maura does, she has Jack, leaving you all for me-_ _"_ _he chuckled darkly,_ _"_ _-enjoy this Janie, it_ _'_ _s all for you_ _"_ _with that said he picked up the scalpel and began to c-_

The sound of screaming woke Jane up from her hellish nightmare, she then realised that it was _her_ that was screaming, her hands fisted the sheets, her body now wracked with sobs, then she heard a knock at the door,

"excuse me dear, are you okay?" an elderly voice filtered through, Jane took a deep breath before replying,

"yeah I'm okay, sorry I-" she paused "- I saw a spider" she said her voice hoarse from crying ' _a spider? Really Jane? That_ _'_ _s the best reason you could come up with?!_ _'_ Jane thought to herself,

"oh well okay dear" the woman said before walking back to the reception desk. Jane looked at the clock, it was 1am, she'd slept for around 2 hours, she huffed before getting up and walking to where she had flung her phone, she picked it up and saw that she had 4 missed calls and 6 messages all from Maura,

' _Maura: Jane why did you hang up?_ _'_

' _Maura: I_ _'_ _m sorry for what you heard_ _'_

' _Maura: Jane please answer_ _'_

' _Maura: I_ _'_ _m worried about you Jane, I have been since I saw you this morning_ _'_

' _Maura: Talk to me, i_ _'_ _m your best friend, you know you can trust me_ _'_

' _Maura: I am not going to let you push me away Jane_ _'_

Jane stared at her phone, she didn't want Maura to worry about her, she just wanted to do her job, that's all she wanted to do, she'd grown so used to this heavy feeling in her chest she became numb to it, she just wanted to survive, she didn't want to be living she just wanted to survive, to go to work drown herself in cases and then when she got home she wanted to drown herself in alcohol. Jane grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and chugged it down before speed dialling Maura, she picked up on the first ring,

"Jane, are you okay?" Maura said concern evident in her voice, clearly Maura hadn't slept a wink,

"yeah Maur i'm fine, really, i'll be back in the morning, in fact i'm going to head home now"

"oh but it's late, you shouldn't drive if you're feeling tired Jane, 21% of car accidents are caused by fatigue and that's just in Boston"

"Maura i'm not tired, i'll be fine, see ya at work" Jane said calmly, Maura then looked at her phone, frowned then placed it back over her ear,

"on average it takes 2 hours and 30 minutes to drive from Woodstock, Vermont back to Boston, Massachusetts, but taking into account that it is in fact Jane Rizzoli driving, I would estimate that you would arrive back in Boston in 1 hour and 30 minutes depending on tr-"

"Maura please get to the point" Jane said interrupting her,

"I will be at your place in 1 hour and 30 minutes" Maura said flatly,

"what? No Maura, wait, why?"

"because we need to talk, something is going on and I want to get to the bottom of this Jane, and something has made you cut your time to clear your head short and I want to know what, see you in 90 minutes Jane, drive safely", she hung up, Jane stared at her phone before shaking her head and packing up some of the belongings she had taken out of her duffle bag, she contemplated heading over to Frankie's instead just to avoid Maura, but she felt something tug at her heart, she couldn't leave Maura waiting for her like that, with those thoughts she headed out of the motel and to her car.

* * *

She arrived in Boston exactly 1 hour and 30 minutes later and to her surprise Maura was outside sitting on the steps, she took out her duffle bag and flung it over her shoulder before walking up to Maura who was playing with the hem of her coat,

"hey Maur, how long have you been waiting? You could've just let yourself in ya know" Jane said warmly, Maura looked up and smiled, before holding out her arms a signal for Jane to pull her up,

"not long, I arrived 5 minutes ago, I thought I'd just wait for you out here, the air tonight is cool and it felt refreshing", Jane nodded before heading towards her apartment with Maura following behind her, she opened the door dropped her duffle bag on the floor before heading towards the kitchen,

"want any wine or somethin?" Jane asked as she poured herself whiskey, the choice of beverage didn't go unnoticed by Maura,

"some water would be nice please", Maura said taking a seat on the couch, Jane poured her the water and handed Maura the glass before taking a seat on the other end of the couch, they both sat there at 3am, Jane sipping whiskey and Maura sipping water,

"Jane what happened?" Maura said placing her water down on the table, pulling one leg up on the couch and turning to face Jane, who was staring at the the blank TV screen,

"nothing Maur, I told you i'm fine" she said bringing the whiskey back up the her lips and taking a long sip, Maura watched intently as Jane licked her lips, before yet again taking another sip, something in Maura snapped,

"Jane! At least have the common decency to look at me when i'm talking to you!" Maura yelled snatching the whiskey glass out of Jane's hand and slamming it on the table, Jane's eyes widened in shock, and she turned to face Maura,

"sorry" she whispered, she felt the urge to look down at her hands but fought it off and kept eye contact with Maura,

"Jane I want you to talk to me, I want to help you" Maura said softly, taking Jane's hands in her own,

"I..I told you i'm fine" that was the last straw for Maura, she stood up and glared down at Jane,

"I don't know what your problem is Jane",

"I don't have a problem" Jane said softly looking down at her hands,

"yes you do Jane!", Jane looked up confused,

"oh?"

"yes your problem is lying to your best friend" Maura said her voice dripping in anger, now it was Jane's turn to snap. she jumped up, standing an arms length away from Maura,

"I can't talk to you Maura!" she yelled, Maura didn't see that one coming,

"why? Why can't you talk to me?! You've never had any trouble before!" Maura said her voice matching Jane's in volume,

"because!"

"oh such a mature response" Maura said huffing,

"why do you have to keep pushing me?! Stop pushing me Maura you're not going like what you end up hearing!",

"try me!" Maura said stepping into Jane's personal space, Jane opened her mouth to speak, but then snapped it shut, before bolting to the bathroom she made it just in time before she threw up what little food she had in her stomach, she felt someone pull back her hair and rub her back soothingly, and that was all it took, the dam broke and Jane was in tears, Maura pulled Jane back before flushing the toilet, she sat down and hugged her close to her chest, her tears soaked through Maura's silk pyjama top,

"Jane-" Maura whispered "it's hurting me to see you in so much pain" , she ran her hands through Jane's hair, she heard Jane sniffle, Maura reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue, she wiped Jane's tears and her nose and smiled warmly, at the big brown eyes gazing at her ,

"i..i'm having n..nightmares again", Maura placed her hand on Jane's cheek, her thumb caressing the soft skin underneath,

"why didn't you call me?" she asked softly, Jane decided to be honest, lying had gotten them into a yelling match,

"you've been with Jack lately, I didn't want to interrupt anything, i've been okay though, i've managed to get a few hours sleep here and there, and my drinking isn't too bad" Jane rambled,

"if you need me, you call me, it doesn't matter who i'm with, I will always be there for you Jane, because I care about you" Maura said quietly, Jane just sniffed,

"I care about you too Maura" Jane said hoarsely, Maura pressed a kiss to her temple,

"come on, lets head to bed", they stood up, Jane went to brush her teeth while Maura got situated in bed, Jane entered her bedroom dressed in an old BPD shirt and a pair of loose running shirts that perched snugly on her hipbones, Maura pulled back the covers and patted the mattress, Jane smiled sadly and lay down next to Maura, they were both on their backs staring at the ceiling, Jane took a deep breath,

"come here Jane" Maura said opening up her arms, Jane moved her head to face her,

"not a cuddler Maur",

"the mornings we've woken up entwined together, suggests otherwise-" Maura said softly, "now come. here" she demanded, Jane rolled her eyes before settling her head on Maura's shoulder, one leg over Maura's legs, bent at the knee and an arm around her waist, she felt Maura pull her closer,

"sleep Jane you're safe, i've got you, I'll protect you" Maura whispered, and at that moment Jane felt safe in Maura's arms, her heart was breaking, she couldn't have Maura in the way she wanted, but right now she felt safe and loved and that's how she fell asleep in the arms of her best friend, her demons at bay.. at least for a few hours.

* * *

 **I hope that was okay… Your feedback is really really appreciated!**

 **Until next time! I'm back at college so i'm not sure how regular the chapters will be, but i'll try my best.**

 **Chapter 3 is already in progress!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK TO UPDATE!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews! I love hearing what you guys think, so keep em coming! Also thank you for the follows and favorites!**

 **To the guest that said Maura wouldn't have been that unprofessional (I am assuming you are referring to the scene with Jack in her office) I did say that Maura would be a little OOC!**

 **Also… ummm…some gross Jack and Maura scene coming up, nothing too** _ **visual**_ **or descriptive but just a heads up, I got annoyed at myself as I was writing it! So guys I understand how much you don't like Jack, just bare with me! It's the dramatic build up I swear!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Jane I need to go back to my place, to get ready for work, so i'll see you at the precinct", Maura whispered as she gently untangled herself from Jane's embrace,

"m'kay" Jane mumbled, Maura smiled,

"meet you in the café at 7?",

"m'kay" Jane mumbled again before snuggling up to Maura's pillow, the sight made Maura smile slightly, she pulled on her coat, with one last glance at the now slumbering detective, she headed out of Jane's room and out of the apartment.

* * *

"Maura! Where have you been? I didn't even notice you slip out last night" Jack said as he approached Maura and pulled her in for a hug,

"I went to see Jane" Maura said reluctantly returning the embrace,

"oh right, you could've given me a heads up that i'd wake up alone" he said softly,

"sorry I did try but you wouldn't wake" she said stepping out of the embrace,

"well someone wore me out-" he said winking, Maura just gave him a small smile, "- I tell you what you can make up for leaving last night by having coffee with me this morning",

"I can't Jack i'm meeting Jane at the precinct for coffee in an hour", Maura responded while heading towards her bedroom, she started her usual morning routine,

"I just want to spend some time with you Maura", Jack said from outside the bathroom door, Maura felt a little guilty, she did like Jack and she really did care for him but sometimes.. he just really _pissed_ her off, she sighed,

"okay Jack just give me a few minutes to get ready",

"great" he said happily.

* * *

"Hey ma" Jane said as she entered the division café, she slumped in her chair,

"hello Janie, sit up straight would you, Maura said slumping is bad for your spine", Jane rolled her eyes and then felt a smack on her arm, "-don't you roll your eyes at me young lady, I got stretch marks for you", Jane just shook her head and looked down at her hands,

"sorry ma", now Angela was concerned, her daughter's usual spark and smart-ass comment was missing,

"what's wrong honey?", she asked rubbing her shoulders,

"nothin",

"I tell you what, i'll make you some pancakes, that'll cheer you right up-", Jane smiled gratefully, Angela turned to walk away but turned back last minute, "-you know Janie, I'm your ma and you can come to me about anything, you know that right?"

"I do ma, thanks", Angela smiled warmly at her before heading off to make pancakes. Jane checked her watch, Maura was 10 minutes late, the ever so punctual Dr Maura Isles was late.

"Here you go sweetheart", a plate of bunny pancakes appeared in front of her and a cup of coffee followed, Jane stared at her pancakes, she didn't know if she'd be able to stomach anything, but she took a bite, she checked her watch Maura was now half an hour late, Jane was hurt, she hadn't spent much time with Maura recently due to her new relationship and she also hadn't wanted to burden Maura with her nightmares, but, she really let Maura in last night, and now Maura was nowhere to be seen, Jane pushed the still full plate of pancakes away from her, she picked up her coffee and headed upstairs to her desk.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Oh god, that feels so good" Maura panted as she bounced up and down on Jack, his hands were on her hips encouraging her movements,

"that's it Maura, keep going" he groaned, Maura began to roll her hips around on his erection, she moved her right hand down and rubbed her clit hard,

"oh i'm gonna come" Maura moaned,

"me too ohh", Jack moaned, Maura's body convulsed as her orgasm hit her, she slumped down next to Jack breathing heavily, the sex with Jack wasn't mind blowing, it was okay, it was about one thing and one thing only for Maura, it was about getting off, she felt Jack's heavy arm around her waist, she moved his arm off and stood up and set about getting ready _again_ , he lifted his head up and looked at Maura confused,

"where are you going?", he questioned as Maura pulled on her heels,

"I have to get to work", he stood up and wrapped his arms around her from behind,

"okay, i'm just going to jump in the shower, see you later" he kissed her before heading off towards Maura's bathroom, she sighed, and looked at the clock, 8am her eyes widened, she'd forgotten to tell Jane that she wouldn't be able to make it, when she had left the bathroom earlier Jack had started kissing her and one thing had led to another and they ended up fucking, which left no time for her to send Jane a text, she grabbed her bag and and quickly made her way to her car but not before sending a quick text to Jane.

* * *

' _Maura: Jane I am so sorry about coffee, Jack was here when I arrived home and I was held up, would you like to have lunch with me today instead?' ,_

Jane stared at her phone for 10 minutes, Maura had cancelled on her because of Jack, she felt the anger and hurt start to bubble.

' _Jane: Can't i'm gonna be stuck at my desk all day catching up on paperwork',_

Jane sighed and opened the first file that she had grabbed from her ever growing paperwork pile, she was writing away, not pausing or looking up, that is until she heard someone clear their throat,

"Jane?" Maura said gently, Jane looked up and gave her a small smile, she Jane Rizzoli would not be seen as vulnerable ever again, not even by Maura…not anymore,

"what's up?" she asked her voice not giving away anything she was feeling,

"I really am sorry about not showing up" Maura said guiltily,

"it's fine Maura, don't worry about it, look-" she said as she held up her coffee cup "- I have coffee" she said smiling, Maura returned the smile,

"will you join me for lunch later?" Maura asked hopefully, Jane thought for a moment, but the walls that Maura had knocked down were now coming back up, Jane had gone into self-defence mode, and it worried her, because Maura had always been the one person she let her guard down to, the one person she trusted, but recently, her defence mechanism was acting up, and this time it was against Maura,

"sorry Maur i'm just gonna power through this paperwork, I don't think i'll be finished in time for lunch" Jane said looking down at the file currently spread out on her desk,

"oh okay, what about din-", Maura's phone went off interrupting her sentence, she frowned in annoyance at the name flashing on her screen "- hello?-" slight pause while Jack(ass) spoke "- Tonight? I don't know Jack,-" Jane could have swore she heard a whine come from Maura's phone,

"- okay, okay dinner tonight, see you at 7, okay bye",

"Jane we've got a hit, lets go" Frost said as he passed Jane's desk,

"i'll see ya round Maur", Maura nodded, Jane felt that sinking feeling again as she left, Maura had been about to ask about dinner, and yet again Maura had put Jack first, but isn't that what Maura should do anyway? Jack was Maura's boyfriend, Jane's face scrunched up at that thought, _'focus you idiot, you have a suspect to catch'._

* * *

Maura had been working none stop for nearly two hours, she had finished an autopsy and was writing up her findings when her mind started to reflect on her relationship with Jack, she was starting to feel irritated with his constant need for her attention and affection and couldn't help but feel suffocated, she sent Jack a text,

' _Maura: I am sorry Jack but I will be unable to join you for dinner tonight',_

she sighed and rested her head back against the headrest on her chair, she spent a few minutes of just relaxing her eyes before her phone buzzed,

' _Jack: oh okay, why will you be unable?_ _'_ _,_ Maura sighed and then sent Jane a message,

' _Maura: Would you like to join me for dinner tonight? I_ _'_ _ll even let you order pizza and pick what we watch_ _'_ _,_

Maura sighed again, things were getting complicated, she couldn't reply to Jack, because then she would have to lie and Maura Isles did not, _could_ not lie but if Jane turned down her offer of pizza and a movie then she would have to tell Jack that she wanted time to herself, knowing Jack the way that she did, he would not be happy and probably would end up coming over, although Maura did like him, she felt like his presence in her life was.. a nuisance, it was disrupting the time she spent with Jane and Maura didn't like that one little bit,

' _Jane: okay sounds good Maur, as long as i'm not an inconvenience to you and Jack',_

Maura felt her chest tighten, on one hand she was happy that Jane had accepted her invite but on the other she was saddened by the fact that Jane thought she was an inconvenience to her,

' _Maura: Jane you will never be an inconvenience to me, come over after you've finished your shift',_

her plans with Jane secure, she could now tell Jack the truth.

' _Maura: I have plans with Jane and I don't want to cancel on her',_

Maura smiled to herself, it was a pretty smart move if she did say so herself,

' _Jack: So you'd rather cancel on me?',_

Maura rolled her eyes, she actually _rolled her eyes,_ he was getting defensive over the fact that she wanted to spend time with Jane. She had cancelled on Jane to be with Jack so many times she'd lost count, which Maura was now realising was the reason that Jane hadn't just opened up to her as she usually would, the reason that Jane didn't tell her about her nightmares, she gasped, Jane was pulling away from her because she didn't know if she could trust her, _'I need to fix things with Jane, i've cancelled on her so many times, I can't remember the last time I had a movie night with her, it's been at least one month' ._

* * *

"What's up with you Jane? That's the 100th time you've sighed today", Frost said as he focused on the road, he was surprised that his partner had let him drive,

"nothin' just tired" she grumbled, turning to look out the window,

"the day has only just started!",

"and I want it to end" she said darkly, Frost glanced at her, concern clear in his eyes,

"Jane you know you can talk to me right?",

"yeah yeah I know Frost", Jane sighed,

"Maura's stopped coming to the robber, you know why?" he asked trying to change the subject, only he didn't know that this was the reason of Jane's sighing,

"she's with Jack" she replied simply,

"and? I'm with Vicks but I always make it to the robber",

"yeah but you're you and Maura is Maura", she said while staring out of the window,

"you know, I actually miss her, she's a part of the team now and a great friend, haven't hung out in a while" he said honestly,

"yeah you and me both" Jane said hoarsely, trying to keep tears at bay, she really did miss Maura which is why she agreed to dinner, but seeing her with Jack was tearing her apart, Frost sensed her struggle and decided that when she was ready to open up to him she would.

* * *

Maura heard a knock at the door, and frowned in confusion, the only person she was expecting this evening was Jane who had a key to the house, Maura unlocked her door to reveal Jane standing there,

"hey Maur", Jane said smiling weakly, she looked drained and Maura just wanted to pull her into a tight hug,

"hello Jane, you know you could just use the key, you don't need to knock" Maura said stepping aside to allow Jane to enter,

"I know but I guess it's just been… We're not as …-" Jane struggled to find the correct words to say, she couldn't tell Maura that she didn't feel as though she had any right to just waltz in whenever she pleased anymore, she couldn't tell her that she felt a huge drift between them, she couldn't tell her she loved her with every fibre of her being, "- sorry Maur, forgot", she said quietly while Maura handed Jane a beer and poured herself a glass of wine, she frowned at Jane's response, she may not be good at social situations and understanding people's emotions in general but she _knows_ Jane and it's because she knows Jane so well she was able to see the depth behind her words, almost like the hidden meaning. Jane settled on the couch and Maura joined her, she turned her body sideways to face her,

"Jane we need to talk about out friendship" she said bluntly, Jane visibly tensed,

"okaaaay" she said slowly, frowning, before placing her beer on the table in front of her and mirroring Maura's position,

"well as you know i've been seeing Jack for a while now-" Jane just nodded in acknowledgment "- and he wants my attention more than ever now-" again Jane nodded _' is she going to tell me we need to spend less time together? Not like we spend that much time together anymore anyway'_ Jane thought to herself "-I just want you to know that I-" she paused "-I do care about you, you're still my best friend and i'm so sorry i've been absent recently",

"it's okay Maur, when does pizza get here?" Jane said dismissing Maura's apology not wanting to confront something that she was sure would lead her to crying herself to sleep later tonight, Maura looked taken aback for a moment before she responded to Jane,

"oh should be here soon, estimated time of arrival is 7:15-", Jane nodded mutely before turning back to face the tv and grabbing her beer, the Red Sox were playing against the Blue Jays, and Maura dared to guess that the next 2-3 hours was going to be lively, she settled against the couch, and as Maura had guessed only ten minutes into the game Jane was yelling at the tv,

"OH COME ON! I'VE SEEN BETTER SWINGS ON A PORCH!",

"swings on a porch? Why is that relevant to baseball?" Maura asked frowning, Jane couldn't help but smile,

"Maur, when the batter hits the ball in baseball, it's called a swing" Jane said while nodding her head slowly, encouraging Maura to think things through, which she didn't really need to do, because.. this is MAURA ISLES we're talking about here,

"okay.." Maura said still frowning,

"better swings on a porch? The player's swing was so bad that a swing-"

"ON A PORCH IS BETTER THAN THE PLAYER'S SWING I UNDERSTAND I UNDERSTAND!" Maura interrupted excitedly making Jane laugh at her antics and soon enough Maura was laughing too, they were interrupted by the doorbell, Maura stood up to go and pay for the pizza, while Jane stood went to go and get the plates from the kitchen.

* * *

"Mmm this pizza is so good" Maura moaned, Jane's mouth dropped open before she realised and quickly closed it,

"i'm surprised, the oh so healthy Dr Isles is enjoying a meat-feast pizza with extra cheese!" Jane said smirking, Maura finished chewing before speaking,

"well I like to indulge every now and then" she replied simply, they were interrupted again by the doorbell, Maura frowned, she wasn't expecting anyone and if she was completely honest she didn't want to spend time with anyone but Jane this evening, she put her plate down before going to answer the door, she opened it to see Jack standing there with flowers and a bottle of wine, she looked back to Jane who had her attention turned back to the game and a pizza slice in hand, she stepped out and closed the door slightly, leaving only a crack, Maura had read Jane's body language around Jack or when she spoke about him and she knew Jane didn't like him at all,

"Jack I told you I had plans with Jane this evening", Maura said quietly,

"I know but come on i'm your boyfriend, you should be spending the evening with me, you know it'll end in immense pleasure" he said smirking slightly, now, Maura hardly got so angry that the vein near her temple would start visibly throbbing, but now, that throbbing vein was visible and Maura was _that_ angry,

"you think that is a valid and understandable reason to essentially kick my best friend out?" she asked her voice an angry whisper, he took a step back,

"M..Maura I didn't mean it like that" he said stumbling over his words,

"it's over Jack, please leave, i've tried to be patient with you, but you-" she took a deep breath "- I don't know but you're starting to infuriate me, you make me feel guilty if I don't spend time with you, and you play on my emotions, you use how I feel about you against me! And the last time I went to the Dirty Robber was nearly two months ago, this isn't a healthy relationship Jack and now i'm ending it ", Jack's facial expression went from shock to anger so quickly that Maura would've felt a little scared if she didn't have Jane within a few feet of her, plus… her defensive training was pretty handy,

"you're just going to dump me?! After everything?! I've been nothing but kind to you! You selfish bitch!" he spat out, Maura felt the tears build up but refused to cry in front of Jack,

"now I see your human colours showing, please leave" Maura said keeping her voice stern and steady, _'is it human colours? Or true colours? Oh well he understands'_ Maura thought to herself,

Jack took a step towards her, he dropped the flowers and wine before pushing her against the wall, Maura was so shocked she couldn't speak, she struggled against his grip but he was too strong he pushed his left arm against her throat and raised his right arm to strike her when hands grabbed his shoulders from behind and yanked him to the ground,

"Jane" Maura breathed out, seeing her Italian friend now standing protectively in front of her facing Jack who had now stood up,

"get out of my way, this is none of your business! This is between me and Maura!" he yelled, Jane stood her ground,

" Maura _is_ my business" she said scarily calm, he took a step closer to Jane who didn't even blink,

"she's my girlfriend, _get out of my way"_ he said trying to sound intimidating but failing miserably as Jane really didn't give a shit about how scary he sounded,

"I _dare_ you to try and get past me-" Jane sneered, she saw Jack about to move before adding "-remember I am a _trained homicide detective_ ", he narrowed his eyes and then lunged but Jane was ready she grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back before flicking her foot around his ankle and tripping him, sending him once again to the floor, "-leave before I arrest your sorry ass for multiple assaults", he scampered away, Jane didn't turn around she stood still her back rigid, her fists clenched, breathing heavily, Maura slowly moved around to face Jane before she pulled Jane to her and hugged her tightly one arm on her upper back and the other on her lower back , basically engulfing her in a bear hug Jane fought against her, she tried to break Maura's hold but she couldn't,

"Maura no!" Jane yelled

"applying deep pressure-" Maura breathed out "-will relax your sympathetic nervous system, it will decrease your metabolic rate you'll feel more panic at first-" Jane struggled again,

"no no get off me!",

"you'll try to resist it, but eventually you will feel your pulse rate slow-" Jane just whimpered,

"it's okay-" Maura cooed "- your breath will come easier-", Jane relaxed completely and slumped against her, Maura pulled her tighter against her, she felt Jane's warm tears dropping onto her shoulder and her once limp arms wrap around her waist, "-shh it's okay" Maura said rubbing soothing circles on her back, Jane sobbed, everything was just too much, she could give Maura happiness she could promise that she would never abuse her, she could promise her love and loyalty, she could promise to be by her side no matter what, but Maura had decided to date an ass like Jack, she didn't blame Maura for what happened, that wasn't her fault, it was his, he attacked Maura, Jane tensed up again, _'_ _her boyfriend attacked her and i_ _'_ _m the one crying?_ _'_ Jane thought to herself,

"Maura-" Jane croaked out, "-are you okay?",

"of course I am, you stopped him before he could do any damage, I was just shocked if anything", Maura replied softly, still hugging Jane close,

"I…I'm sorry i'm crying" Jane said while pulling out of Maura's grip and stepping back, she wiped the tears away aggressively,

"Jane don't ever apologise for crying-" Maura said as she cupped Jane's face, Jane didn't move, she stood as still as she could and looked away from Maura, "-Jane, please look at me-", Jane still didn't look up, "-Jane-" Maura said sternly "-look at me-", the change in Maura's voice made Jane meet piercing hazel eyes, "- are _you_ okay?",

"me? I'm fine Maura, it's you i'm worried about I can't believe-" she paused "-I can't believe that worthless asshole attacked you. You deserve so much better Maura, you deserve the world and more. I hope you're not gonna go back to him" Jane said her voice barely above a whisper,

"i'm not going back to him Jane I promise" Maura said trying not to cry, Jane's words meant a lot to her,

"good, I don't want to see you get hurt, I..I care about you way too much to see some dick-"

"language Jane" Maura said chuckling slightly,

"sorry, but I do I care abut you way too much and seeing Jack get physical with you just made me so angry" Jane said as she began pacing, Maura gently stopped Jane by placing her hand on her arm,

"Jane calm down, he's gone okay? He can't hurt me",

"I know I know Maur" she said quietly, they were silent for a few moments before Maura spoke up,

"come on lets go and relax, it's not that late yet and-" Maura paused for a moment thinking whether she should say the next thing or not "-I feel safer with you around",

"aw come on, greasy pizza awaits, I wouldn't leave your side tonight or ever Maur you're stuck with me", Jane said pulling Maura into her side and they both walked back indoors, both feeling a happier and lighter than they had done for a long time now, Jane still had a long way to go, but now Jack was gone, she was going to fight for Maura, no matter what.

* * *

 **Wow guys I didn** **'** **t actually know if I was going to get this chapter out! I just kept writing and writing! Anyway let me know what you think! Your reviews motivate me!** **…** **and also let me know what you guys actually think of my writing which is handy!**

 **Also, do you guys want to see more details about cases and whatnot?**

 **I was going to drag out the thing with Jack and have Jane leave when she heard Jack talking to Maura (obviously Maura wouldn't be attacked) but I decided that if I don** **'** **t want you guys to go mad at me I better give him the boot!**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed that! Until next time!**

 **TEAM RIZZLES FTW**

 **P.S. Notice the Grey's Anatomy scene recreation? ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW! Thank you for your reviews, favourites and follows!**

 **You guys are so nice! So thank you for that it actually gives me more confidence to test out my ideas! I know what it's like to get negative reviews (just take a look at the 'stay with me' reviews… Yeah I kinda went off on a tangent with that fic..) and it sucks..a lot, so thank you for being constructive and well.. just genuinely nice!**

 **Okay so a week or two have passed in the Rizzles world in this story and A LOT has happened, again patience, bare with me..again!**

 **DON'T BE MAD AT ME! You'll understand once you read…**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"I can't! I can't believe you Maura! You promised! You promised you wouldn't see him again!" Jane yelled as she paced up and down Maura's lounge,

"I promised I wouldn't go back to him, but things have changed" Maura said calmly with her hands in her lap,

"so what? Are you doing the friends with benefits thing?! Because 15 minutes ago you two were real _real close!_ He attacked you Maura!-", Maura had been patient while Jane yelled at her but now it was wearing thin "-what? Did he come over the day after I left and grovel at your feet?! Did he beg for forgiveness?! Did _you_ make him beg while you _fucked_ him?!", Maura jumped up and stepped into Jane's personal space, her eyes piercing through her eyes, if it was anyone else they would have cowered at the look that the medical examiner was giving Jane, but Jane glared right back at her,

"how dare you! How dare you come into my home uninvited and insult me!" Maura yelled,

"yes I fucking dare Maura! He attacked you! And you're just fucking him like nothing happened! Do you enjoy fucking a lowlife?!" Jane said blinded by her anger,

"he wasn't going to strike me! It seemed that way, but he wasn't!" Maura yelled,

"Oh! Is that what he told you?! _I_ _'_ _m sorry Maura i wasn't going to hit you I just got a little mad_ _"_ Jane said imitating Jack in a childlike manner,

"you have no right to question me! I am a grown woman, I can take care of myself! If I choose to be with Jack then that is my decision not yours! _And,_ if you really must know we _have_ decided to give things another go because we both sat down like mature adults and talked about things! He has a daughter! He wouldn't harm a woman!" Maura screamed,

"oh so is that making you feel safe?! The fact that he has a daughter?! It doesn't mean anything! He was about to hit you Maura! I've seen this happen! Domestic violence never ends well! I can't see that happen to you Maura! I won't stand by and watch it happen!",

"I'm happy now! Why can't you just be happy for me?! I'm with Jack, I care a lot about him! We've been taking things slowly since the altercation! I truly am happy!",

"altercation?! Altercation?! He tried to fucking hit you Maura!",

"would you let that go!" Maura yelled moving impossibly closer to Jane,

"sure thing Maur, I'll just pretend it never happened, when you turn up with bruises all over your body I guess i'll turn a blind eye then too!",

"you are unbelievable! He wouldn't harm me!",

"oh yeah?! What makes you so sure?!"

"because I trust him!",

"sometimes trust isn't enough Maura! He is a scumbag! Why can't you see that?! If you stopped and just looked at your relationship with him you'd see that!",

"you have no right to judge me! It was _you_ that walked in on me in my _own_ bedroom, I don't know why I even waste my time with you! You say that Jack is a lowlife?! Then what does that make you! You're worse than him right now!" Maura shouted, Jane didn't respond, the room was silent save for the sound of Maura's elevated breathing, eventually Jane broke the silence,

"i'll see myself out" Jane said quietly her heart shattered at Maura's words,

"good!", Maura said still angry,

"You can come out now Jack! I'm leaving!-" Jane yelled as she made her way towards the front door, Jack slowly walked towards the lounge but before he could get any closer to Maura, Jane intercepted and gripped his arm tightly, "-if you lay a finger on her, or hurt her in any way, mark my words I will hunt you down and make your life a living hell, you won't be able to walk down the street without looking over your shoulder, do you understand?", Jane said in a low whisper, Jack gulped,

"i..it was a mistake Jane it won't happen again" Jack said quietly, _'_ _damn was I really afraid Maura wouldn't be able to take this guy down if she was prepared?_ _'_ Jane thought to herself before releasing Jack, placing her key to Maura's house on the table and leaving,

"i'm sensing you're in need of some space right now, and since we sat down and talked about how I never gave you any, i'm going to go now unless you want me to stay" Jack said cautiously as he approached Maura, Maura snapped out of her daze with the smell of his cologne assaulting her senses, she looked into his eyes with pure anger and… uh oh… _lust,_ she grabbed him by the lapels on his jacket and kissed him fiercely,

"no-" she husked as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, he quickly steadied her, one arm around her back and the other just underneath her ass, "-just fuck me now", she husked, he groaned in response as he began kissing her again, but he could already tell that tonight, Maura Isles was in charge and it wasn't going to be a gentle ride either.

* * *

 _2 Days Later_

"Jane go home" Frost said as he saw the detective trying to keep her eyes open in the café she hadn't been home in two days, it was like she was chained to the precinct,

"nah i'm good thanks", Jane responded wearily,

"what's going on Jane? You haven't been home in two days-" Jane gave him a look "-yeah i'm keeping tabs on you, you haven't slept, heck have you even eaten anything? Look at you! You're just skin and bones! You look like shit partner",

"leave it Frost, i'm fine, just trying to bust this killer" she reposed shortly, she was in no mood to deal with this shit right now, just as she turned back to play with label on her coffee cup, she heard laughter, Maura's laughter, she looked up and saw Maura smiling, her dimples on full display, the cause of her laughter was Jack who was grinning and holding her close to him, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving, Jane looked back at her coffee cup just as Maura entered the precinct café she saw Jane and Frost,

"morning detectives" she said politely shooting a smile their way, Frost returned the gesture but Jane remained silent and desolate, Frost frowned slightly at the reaction Jane had to the medical examiner, _'ah she's having Maura issues!'_ he thought as it all finally FINALLY clicked into place,

"i'll see you upstairs Frosty" she said quietly forcing a smile before leaving, two pairs of eyes watched her leave, Barry turned to Maura,

"doc she hasn't left the precinct in two days", Maura's eyes widened with this information,

"what?!",

"she hasn't left in two days, she hasn't eaten in a while, I can tell heck everyone can tell. She looks, she looks so-"

"fragile" Maura finished for him, he nodded,

"I was hoping you'd be able to convince her to go home, rest up, eat, just relax, but judging by what just happened… that's not going to work",

"I..we..we got into an argument a few days ago, I said cruel things to her Detective Frost, I didn't mean them, I was angry", she said quickly, Frost's eyes softened, Maura never… well at least he didn't think she would ever hurt Jane intentionally,

"whatever you said doc has messed her up pretty badly" he said honestly, Maura nodded,

"thank you for telling me detective",

"anytime Dr Isles, just…help her".

* * *

"Another one Joe" Jane said setting her third empty beer bottle down, it was about 9pm and the Dirty Robber was heaving with life, it had been two days of silent treatment, she had avoided Maura like the plague, she stopped going down to the morgue, she had stopped bringing her coffee, she had stopped joking around with her, she had stopped everything that they once used to do and it was slowly killing her, it didn't help that Maura was doing fine without her, like Jane really was, just a waste of Maura's time,

"tough night?" he asked, concerned about how much Jane was drinking,

"understatement" she mumbled gulping down her beer,

"you should slow down" he said before wiping down the bar with a rag cloth,

"if I slow down then I have time to think, and right now thinking is the worst thing I could do", she responded honestly, the alcohol acting as somewhat of a truth serum,

"well you know the rules, keys in the jar" he said holding the jar expectedly, she sighed before pulling out her keys and dumping them in the jar,

"hit me with a shot of vodka" Jane said, needing hard liquor as thoughts of the medical examiners hurtful words were beginning to replay themselves again, he set the shot glass down in front of her before filling it up with the clear liquid, she knocked back the vodka feeling it burn her throat, she winced slightly, the alcohol numbing her mind and body to the pain in her heart,

"oh look Dr Isles is here, she'll cheer you right up!" he said nodding towards the front door where the medical examiner and Jack(ass) had walked through,

"yeah no thanks Joe, i'm outta here" she said her speech slurred slightly, Joe frowned,

"well i'll call you a cab, get home safely Detective Rizzoli" he said kindly,

"yeah thanks Joe', she grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door where Maura and Jack were still standing, as she approached she saw Maura look at her, concern evident,

"Jane I didn't think you'd be here tonight", she said softly,

"excuse me Dr Isles" Jane said ignoring her comment,

"Jane we need to talk" Maura said standing her ground,

"I wouldn't want to _waste your time_ Dr Isles" Jane replied coldly, Maura felt her words hit her hard, she was cruel to Jane that day she knew that, Jane was just looking out for her and she'd said such hurtful things to her, the key that she later found on her table by the door told her just how much she'd hurt Jane, she was startled out of her thoughts by the rush of cold air and she turned just in time to see a black mane of hair run out of the door,

"um Maura aren't you going to go after her?" Jack questioned,

"y..yes, I hope it's okay that we cancel on drinks tonight",

"of course, I'll see you tomorrow beautiful" he kissed her on the cheek before leaving, Maura went outside and looked around the carpark, Jane's car was still there which meant that the detective would be catching a cab, Maura looked both ways before spotting her, she briskly made her way towards her,

"Jane please listen" she pleaded,

"what Maura? Didn't you say enough last time? Do you want to hurt me even more? Go for it! Heck i'm in a bad place already can't get any lower than I already am!" Jane said, shoulders hunched staring at the ground while she waited for her cab to arrive,

"Jane I am so sorry, I didn't… I didn't mean any of it" Maura said honestly moving closer, she gasped in surprise when Jane _flinched,_

"Maura please, not tonight-" Jane said holding back tears, as if god had heard her prayers a taxi pulled up, "-good night Maura" Jane said quietly as she opened the door,

"good night Jane" Maura whispered as Jane closed the door.

' _I miss you Jane - M'_

' _I miss you too Maura, but you hurt me- J'_

* * *

 **I have rewritten the ending to this so many times! I was going to have Jane forgive Maura within this chapter but decided against it, Maura you gotta work for it girl! Although judging by the texts at the end Jane's already well on her way to forgiving Maura! Or is she…? DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**

 **College is getting hectic plus my own crazy emotions towards someone who… I think she treats me like trash sometimes and uses me but damn she draws me in with her smile and her looks and her crazy interesting mind and quirks yet she makes me feel like crap too so I don't even know why I still like her in** _ **that**_ **way, (weeps in a corner) BASICALLY, bare with me on the update, I'll try my best to get the chapters out!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **UNTILL NEXT TIME!**

 **RIZZLES FOR THE WIN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW! You're reviews to this have been AMAZING! So thank you all!**

 **BIG thank you to Eve2faces for your beast of a review which I read and was like hmm never thought about that so thank you!**

 **Also 'The Unknown'! Thank you for your input! :)**

 **Panicking a little here mainly because you guys are expecting things now and I don't want to disappoint you by writing something that you don't agree with! But i'm going to carry on and you guys can just let me know in the reviews! Also…I started writing this chapter and was really happy because YAY I get to write about Maura and Jane and their awesome awesome friendship/relationship…but then I remembered.. they're not on talking terms yet *cries in a corner*.**

* * *

"Janie what's wrong?" Angela asked concerned as she rubbed her daughter's back soothingly,

"nothin a little caffeine can't fix" she replied forcing a smile,

"do not lie to me Janie, look at your face! I can see the shape of your skull, Janie you look like death itself!",

"wow thanks Ma" Jane said before taking a sip from her coffee cup,

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli tell me what's going on!" Angela said raising her voice, Jane glanced around the cafè, luckily no one was around,

"Ma" Jane said sternly,

"Jane" Angela responded, Jane sighed her shoulders slumped forward,

"Ma please i'm dealin' with it", Angela huffed,

"fine don't tell me" she said while walking away,

"Ma come on!" Jane yelled after her, but Angela had disappeared into the kitchen at the back of the café,

"damn mother problems always mess me up" Jane looked up at the sound of the new voice,

"er yeah" Jane said a little confused as to why this person was talking to her,

"I'm Detective Riley Cooper but you can call me Riley" she held out her hand which Jane shook,

"Detective Jane Rizzoli but you can call me Jane",

"so I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink sometime? You know just hang out? I've seen you around and I just feel like I want to get to know you-" she paused "-just as friends I mean haha i'm not well you know, not that I have a problem with it oh my gosh I'm not a homoph-"

"hey hey I get it" Jane laughed, "- sure thing, dirty robber at 6?" Jane said surprising herself with her willingness to have a drink with this woman, Riley just smiled,

"see you there Jane" with that said she left, Jane sat there confused, everyone she knew was avoiding her because her mood swings were…well…CRAZY, so she wasn't too sure why Riley Cooper wanted to look at her (she looks like death according to her Ma) let alone hang out with her, Jane just shrugged, it'd be good to spend time with someone new, she actually felt a little _happy_ a feeling that had become foreign to her,

' _Jane please I'm sorry, you know I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you- M'_

annnnnd there goes that happiness, Jane didn't respond she put her phone back on her belt and made her way up to her desk.

"Jane we have a body, lets go" Korsak said as he saw Jane round the corner, he took in her appearance, she looked worn down, her shirt was baggy on her… more than usual, her face hollow her eyes haunted,

"uh do you need me to go? Haven't you got Frost?" she asked wearily, she just wanted to bury herself in paperwork and avoid Maura, Korsak stood there mouth agape,

"oh er yeah I just thought that you'd…okay i'll fill you in on what we find when we get back" he said as he walked past her, Jane sighed and slumped into her chair.

* * *

"So how did all this blood get up here?" Frost said aloud more to himself than anyone else,

"I can't confirm it's blood until I get it back to the lab Detective Frost" Maura said as she packed her things away,

"but doc it's obviously blood"

"It could be any number of things, I am classifying it as a reddish-brown substance until I can run tests-" she said matter of factly, "-where is Jane?" she asked politely,

"uh pa..paperwork doc" Frost said stumbling over his words, Maura frowned,

"surely paperwork can wait, we have a body here!" Maura said irritated at Jane's lack of professionalism, Frost took his protective stance, Jane was important to him and he would protect her no matter what, he knew about what happened between the two and Maura really needed get her shit together, Jane was hurting, she was hurting badly and Maura was pissed because Jane wouldn't take her back,

"we specialise in homicide Dr Isles, we know what can and cannot wait, me and Korsak are both very capable of handling this scene on our own, Jane will always be a part of our team, and today she needed to do paperwork, so that's what she's going to do" he said calmly, Maura gulped she knew she'd said the wrong thing,

"i'm sorry Detective Frost I never meant to imply that you're not capable of doing your job" she said quietly,

"lets just focus on our jobs" he said as he walked towards the evidence on the other end of the tree, leaving Maura feeling like she was slowly losing everyone she cared for…besides Jack because that ass was still around.

* * *

 _Later that evening..._

"Didn't think you were going to turn up Jane", Riley said happily, as she motioned the bar tender for a beer,

"sorry lost track of time with paperwork" Jane said apologetically before taking swig of her beer,

"it's okay, it happens", they both sat there a little awkwardly sipping on their beers,

"so how come you wanted to meet for drinks?" Jane asked generally curious,

"I've been where you are, I don't know what's going on with you and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I needed a friend when I was going through stuff and I had no one and it was really really shitty, so I wanted to meet for drinks just to hang out" Riley said honestly, Jane was taken aback with her answer,

"oh uh thanks" she said smiling, and just like that they fell into easy conversation and Jane found herself laughing and enjoying herself, it had been weeks since she had felt so at ease, she was grateful to Riley for reaching out to her,

"oh crap look at the time" Riley said clumsily tapping her watch (a few too many beers),

"ah I guess we should end the night" Jane said before standing up,

"is it bad that I don't want the night to end?"

"no, no it's not bad because I don't want it to end either, I feel so much lighter, lighter than i've felt in a long time" Jane responded, sitting back down,

"I'm glad, you deserve happiness Jane, we haven't known each other that long but this night helped me to get to know you better and you _Jane Rizzoli deserve happiness",_

"bating cages" Jane responded somewhat soberly,

"what?" Riley asked confused,

"lets go to the bating cages"

"they won't be open at this time Jane it's midnight!"

"I know a guy who owns one, gave me a set of keys lets go!"

"okay okay lets go hit some balls!" Riley responded laughing.

* * *

"Damn that was a good hit!" Riley said from the other side of the cage,

"thank you thank you I know i'm awesome!" Jane responded enthusiastically,

"and humble too" they both chuckled,

"you weren't too bad yourself ya know",

"I know I know i'm awesome!"

"and humble too" Jane responded with a goofy grin before taking off her helmet and locking up the cage, they both walked over to a bench nearby and sat down, they sat there in a content silence looking up at the Boston night sky,

"it was Maura" Jane said simply,

"Dr Isles?" Riley responded looking at Jane who was still looking at the sky,

"I-" Jane hesitated,

"Jane you can trust me okay? But you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable",

"I'm in love with Maura-" Jane whispered a tear sliding down her cheek, "-she doesn't know, we got into an argument about her boyfriend-" she paused allowing a sob to escape, Riley sat quietly, listening "-she told me she didn't know why she wasted her time with me-" Jane hunched over, her head in her hands, "-she didn't break out in hives, she wasn't lying, there was truth to what she said" Jane began shaking as sobs escaped her body, Riley rubbed her back soothingly,

"you care deeply about her I can see that by how cut up you are about what's happening-" Riley said softly, "- be happy Jane, let yourself be happy and things will fall into place",

"she…she's been apologising for a few days but I can't.. I can't-"

"get over what she said",

"yeah" Jane sitting up wiping her tears away, surprised at herself for opening up so easily,

"listen to me Jane, you need to take a step back from all of this, it's not got for your health right now, be civil towards her and see how you feel okay? Right now, for me anyway, first priority is your health and how you're feeling" Riley said softly,

"yeah…yeah you're right, Maura doesn't love me anyway, she doesn't care, she's shacked up with her boyfriend-" Jane grimaced at the thought "-shit, why aren't you a therapist?" she said lightening the mood a little,

"because i'm a better detective obviously" she responded smugly, Jane nudged her shoulder,

"thanks Riley, thanks for ya know.." she trailed off,

"you're welcome Jane, come on lets get outta here" she said jumping up before pulling Jane up with her,

"oooh look we're in luck! TAXI!" Jane yelled running up to the taxi that had just pulled up, they both jumped in gave their addresses and set off home.

* * *

Maura stepped into the elevator, she had had a hellish night in with Jack, it was hellish because all she could think about was Jane as Jack made out with (more like to) her, the elevator dinged and in stepped Jane, she gave a small smile in Maura's direction,

"morning Dr Isles" she said warmly _'don't let her know she's affected you, be civil to Maura'_ Jane thought to herself, Riley's words circling her mind, Maura stood there surprised at Jane's tone, there was no sharpness to it and she couldn't hear any hurt in it either,

"morning Jane" she responded cautiously, the elevator dinged again and before she could say anything else Jane was gone, Maura couldn't help but feel she hadn't just left the elevator she had left her, and it was all her fault, her stupid and thoughtless words, she knew at some point there would be a very heated conversation between them, it was only a matter of time, her inner turmoil was interrupted by a brunette (no not Jane),

"Dr Isles?" Riley asked as Maura stepped off the elevator,

"yes, what can I help you with?" Maura said politely as she started walking while Riley walked alongside her,

"I just thought you should know that-" she hesitated "-just, I think… just… please don't hurt Jane anymore than you have" Riley said before taking a deep breath,

"excuse me? Who exactly are you?" Maura asked getting defensive,

"I'm Detective Riley Cooper",

"well _Detective_ I have no intentions on hurting Jane, I…I didn't mean the things I said to her, now please excuse me I have work to do" Maura said taken aback that Jane had confided in someone,

"I'm glad to hear that Dr Isles, please don't be offended I'm only looking out for my friend" Riley said honestly,

"I understand, but please, this is between me and Jane", Riley held her hands up in surrender,

"that's all I wanted to say to you, thank you Dr Isles" she said before leaving,

' _Hello Jane, I'm not accusing you of anything, but did you talk to Detective Riley Cooper about what happened between us? - M'_

' _I spoke to her about a few things, don't worry I didn't mention many details. - J' ,_ Maura sighed,

' _okay, thank you Jane, is it possible to talk soon? - M' ,_ Jane looked at the text,

"BOO! LOSER!" Riley yelled making Jane jump up from her chair,

"jeez you nearly gave me a heart attack Riley!",

"oh pleease you catch murderers for a living!", Jane glared at her, Riley chuckled in response,

"still shouldn't scare people" Jane mumbled before staring at her phone,

"are you going to reply? Or do you plan on trying to burn a hole through your phone?" Riley said jokingly,

"did you talk to Maura?" Jane questioned turning her attention to the detective currently perched on her desk,

"yes, but I didn't mention you know what, I just told her not to hurt you" Riley said quietly, Jane's eyes softened,

"thanks Riley but honestly I don't need ya to look out for me when it comes to Maura-", Riley raised her eyebrow, "-shut up",

"I didn't say anything!"

"you didn't have too",

"it's from Maura isn't it?-", Jane looked at her confused "-the text, it's from Maura" she stated, Jane nodded,

"she wants to talk",

"and?"

"and what?"

"you know what Jane",

"I don't know if..if i'm ready to face _that_ conversation yet",

"okay so what are you going to do?" Riley asked,

"bury my head in the sand?", Riley shook her head chuckling lightly,

"that's a temporary solution and you know it", Jane rolled her eyes, she knew Riley was right,

"I guess i'll arrange to talk to her, might as well grab the bull by the horns", Riley stood up and placed her hand on her shoulder,

"i'm here for you Jane, you know where to find me, I'll see you later",

"yeah thanks, bye slob!",

"I am not a slob!", Riley shouted over her shoulder as she left,

' _ok, Friday after work, my place? - J',_

' _thank you for agreeing, Friday after work at your apartment sounds fine - M',_ Jane sighed she had two days to prepare, she was definitely stocking up on alcohol because only alcohol would help after the talk with Maura.

* * *

 **Okay what do you all think of this chapter?! AND…**

 **What did you guys think of Riley?!**

 **Also I have every intention of continuing this story but I'm also in college so my workload varies, so the chapters may not be regular all the time! Just bare with me!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **RIZZLES FOR THE WIN!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so mixed signals about the last chapter… I would just like to say that Riley did not treat Maura like crap, she wasn't being intimidating, she didn't threaten her she just talked to her! Not treating her like crap!**

 **To the guest that said I don't just suck at summaries: You made me laugh, thanks!**

 **Okay so some of you want Jane to have someone to talk to and others don't guys I'm just going to write and hope that you enjoy what I write; also every time I get a notification that I've received a review I actually panic a little, but it's so worth it! I love hearing from you!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites!**

 **Special thanks to Eve2faces and Beccamarie488 for giving me awesome (and I really mean awesome) ideas!**

* * *

' _Can you meet me at the caf_ _é_ _a couple of blocks down from the precinct? I_ _'_ _m heading home early, so I_ _'_ _d prefer to see you now than this evening, if that_ _'_ _s okay?- J_ _'_

' _Yes that_ _'_ _s fine, see you soon- M_ _'_ _._

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me Jane" Maura said as she slid into the booth,

"so what do ya want to talk about?" Jane asked knowing perfectly well what Maura wanted to talk about,

"I want you to know i'm sorry" Maura said looking directly into Jane's eyes,

"I know, you've already apologized it still doesn't change how you made me feel" Jane said simply,

"I..I know I hurt you, I know i'm still hurting you by dating Jack, but I.. I-", Maura was interrupted by Jane

"-Maura we're not best friends, we don't do the whole guy talk anymore" Jane said her eyes focused on the table, she heard Maura inhale sharply,

"why…why did you tell Detective Cooper about what happened?"

"it was mainly the alcohol, you know me Maur-" Jane stopped herself "- it was the alcohol and she was being so open and honest with me, I trust her, I wouldn't say with my life but enough to talk to her about some things, but not everything" Jane said still not looking up at Maura,

"right okay, I just wish she wouldn't get involved with this situation between us", Jane looked up at that comment, she wasn't angry just a little irritated,

"I didn't tell her to come and talk to you Maura, she did that off her own back, she won't get involved again, I'll talk to her, I don't like everyone knowing what's going on, do I regret telling her? Yeah I do a little, but I did and she hasn't been a coddling ass about it",

"I believe you, I'm just a little surprised you'd..you'd opened up to someone",

"yeah well a lots changed" Jane mumbled,

"can we please get past this Jane?",

"did you mean it?" Jane asked suddenly,

"mean what?" Maura asked, not one to guess,

"wasting your time with me, did you mean it?",

"no Jane I didn't, I didn't mean it" Maura pleaded, Jane watched her closely _'_ _hmm no hives this time, argh Maura Isles you are one complicated person sometimes_ _'_ Jane thought to herself,

"I don't know what to do Maura, I really don't, I'm going to be honest, you hurt me, and now and now I just don't know what to do, I don't know if I-" Jane paused her eyes brimming with tears "-I just, you didn't lie when you said those things, so there was some truth behind it Maura, l…well shit i'm hurt" Jane whispered the tears now flowing freely,

"I'm sorry I am so sorry Jane" Maura said wanting to wrap Jane up in a hug but not knowing if it was wanted,

"I'm angry at you, I'm angry at you for doing this to our friendship, i'm angry at myself for…for starting the conversation which ruined our friendship, it…it was the best friendship i've ever had Maura the best one, and we lost it all in an argument over a fucking douchebag " Jane said hoarsely, she wiped her tears away not wanting this conversation to become a free viewing of ' The Troubles of Jane Rizzoli feat. Maura Isles',

"Jane, I didn't mean it-" Maura whispered, her eyes brimming with tears "-I didn't break out in hives because I wasn't thinking clearly, my mind was clouded with anger, I just wanted your support" Maura finished, tears running down her face,

"how could I support a relationship where you were being hurt Maura? How could be okay with the fact that when you and Jack get into disagreements you hope he doesn't hit you? How could I support that? Your reaction, I will never forget, as long as I live Maura I will not forget how you reacted and the words you used", Jane said her hands in fists under the table, just the thought of Maura being hurt angered her,

"I know, I understand Jane, I do, I just… I miss us, I miss _you_ _"_ Maura said wiping her tears away, they sat there in silence for a few moments before Jane spoke,

"just one question, please be honest with me, is he-" she paused taking in a deep breath "-has he hurt you?", Maura felt her heart warm at Jane's concern, the fact she still cared meant the world to her,

"no Jane he hasn't" Maura said softly, Jane nodded and wiped her tears away,

"okay, I think i'm going to head home", Jane said as she stood up, Maura doing the same,

"do you want a lift back home?" Maura asked,

"you brought your car?" Jane asked surprised as the distance from BPD to the café wasn't that far,

"yes, the weather outside is terrible" Maura responded,

"no thank you, my car is parked down the road" Jane said politely declining Maura's offer,

"okay, bye Jane, take care"

"bye Maura, you too" Jane turned to walk away when Maura gently grabbed her wrist making her turn to face her,

"Jane-" Maura began but Jane cut her off,

"-Maura, go, live your life without me, be happy Maura, don't be sad or pissed off over me, go",

"Jane-" Maura said as she released Jane's wrist "-I miss you everyday, my life will never be complete without you in it, and in time I hope you forgive me, I hope we can be friends again" Maura boldly kissed Jane's cheek before leaving, Jane watched her go, she watched her drive away, she started walking back to her car, she sat down and sighed heavily, she took a few moments before starting her car and driving home.

* * *

Jane entered her apartment and slumped against the door, "SHIT, FUCKING SHIT!" she yelled hitting her forehead with her hands, _'_ _alcohol is my savior today_ _'_ Jane thought standing up and walking to the cupboard and pulling out the whiskey she had stashed there earlier, she didn't bother with a glass she just ripped off the cap and took a big gulp, she shuddered as she felt the liquid burn her throat, she sat there just drinking, she was a quarter of the way through the bottle when she heard a knock at the door, Jane frowned was it Maura?, she checked the peep hole and rolled her eyes before flinging the door open,

"what do ya want Frankie?" she grumbled walking back to the couch,

"well hello to you too sis-", he responded setting a 6 pack down on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch, "-so what's happening with you?",

"what do you mean Frankie?",

"Janie we're worried, me, Ma, everyone",

"I got it handled little bro don't worry" Jane said as opening up a beer, he eyed her,

"liiiiiiar, spill it Jane", Jane could feel her emotions building up, anger, hurt, just downright sadness,

"leave it alone" Jane said warningly her voice raising slowly,

"tell me Jane", Jane could feel her blood boiling,

"FRANKIE JUST FUCKING DROP IT!" she screamed at him, Frankie in response put his beer down and looked at Jane who was now standing with her fists clenched,

"no, tell me" Frankie knew that his sister was about to blow,

"TELL YOU?! TELL YOU THAT I'M SO FUCKING HURT THAT I CAN'T FUCKING SLEEP, I CAN'T EAT, I DRINK MYSELF STUPID, THROW UP , SHOWER THEN GET MY EMOTIONAL MESS OF A FUCKING BEING TO WORK?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO FUCKING HEAR FRANKIE?!",

"Jane let me help you, just talk to me, i'm your brother", he said calmly,

"NO, I AM DONE WITH TALKING IT GETS ME NOWHERE! GET OUT FRANKIE-" she yelled, tears streaming down her face "-just go, everyone does, go" she whimpered, Frankie moved quickly and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, ,

"I am your brother Janie, I'm goin' nowhere, I will never leave you sis" he said as he felt Jane's body shake with sobs,

"Maura.." she said her name through sobs, Frankie just held her as she broke down, his heart was pounding, he hated seeing Jane like this, she was always the strong one, never let anything get her down, but it was obvious now…she just hid everything from everyone, Frankie wouldn't leave her side, he was her brother and he would protect her no matter what.

* * *

 _Later that evening…_

"Angela" Maura said surprised,

"can I come in Maura, I want to talk to you" Angela said, she'd heard about Jane's _outburst_ from Frankie and she wanted to know what the hell was going on, Maura stepped aside without hesitation,

"of course, would you like some tea?" Maura asked politely as they made their way to the lounge, Angela sat down,

"no thanks honey, sit" she said patting the seat next to her, Maura obliged, the matriarch grasped her hands in her own,

"Angela?" Maura asked confused,

"I don't know what's happening between you and my Janie, but your my daughter too and i'm here for you just as I am for stubborn Jane Rizzoli", Maura felt tears build up,

"thank you Angela-", Angela stared at her _'oh she's good'_ Maura thought to herself and she began telling her everything ( _everything including what jacknory did),_ by the time she had finished telling Angela it was nearly midnight, and she was a sobbing mess, her head resting on a pillow on Angela's lap,

"sweetie, she's a hot-headed Italian-" she paused "-don't who she get's that from-" she added making Maura chuckle softly, "-all I can say is let Jane set the pace, my baby is hurting and so are you, let Jane figure things out for herself, she'll come to you when she's ready, she loves you Maura, you're her best friend, ya just gonna have to wait for her-", Angela said softly "-but I can't speak for her, I don't know what Jane will do, she's never really been through something like this before",

"I didn't mean it Angela I didn't" Maura said,

"I know I know you didn't, but with Jack you should dump that asshole" Maura sat up and stared in disbelief at Angela's choice of language,

"but I care about him" Maura said quietly, it wasn't a lie, she did care about him and she did think he was a good man... when he wasn't angry,

"but do you _love_ him? Do you see yourself with him in the future? Married? A little Maura and Jack running around perhaps?", Maura looked at her hands on her lap,

"I..no",

"so? Why are you still with him? I mean really why are you with? You deserve better than living on edge wondering whether he's going to hit you next time you get into an argument, I feel like I oughta give him a piece of my mind for what he's already done!",

"i'm scared" Maura whispered, feeling ashamed,

"scared of what honey?" Angela asked softly, again taking Maura's hands gently in her own,

"of what he might do if I break up with him" she said slightly embarrassed,

"oh honey don't be, you have all of us to protect you, help you, you're a strong, independent, and confident woman, you don't need me to tell you that" Angela said soothingly,

"I…I feel like i'm loosing everyone" she admitted,

"you're not, you have so many people that care about you, they don't pick sides Maura, Barry, Vince, Frankie after he's calmed down that is, they care about you and so do many other people",

"th..thank you Angela-" she sat up straighter "-I..I will end things with Jack"

"good on you honey!-" Angela said smiling, she pulled Maura in for a hug, "-you should get some sleep",

"yes, thank you for everything, goodnight", Maura said walking her to the door,

"you're welcome honey, but…I protect my babies and i'd say the same thing to Jane if she hurt you, hurt her again, i'll whoop your ass", Maura stared at her before Angela broke the facade and started laughing,

"oh, oh you're joking" Maura said chuckling softly,

"half-joking honey, half-joking",

"I won't hurt her again Angela" she said seriously,

"I trust you won't Maura, I just hope Jane will forgive you, but I would understand if she didn't",

"me too Angela, good night" Maura responded, her heartbreaking at the thought of Jane never forgiving her,

"good night Maura, sweet dreams".

* * *

"Okay so a 5 days ago Nathan was kidnapped from here-" Jane said pointing at the map, she had heavy bags under her eyes and frankly looked like a walking skeleton, "-and Emily was kidnapped from here-" she said pointing to the other side of the map "-and the body of the John Doe was found here-" she tapped the map between the two other locations "- a day after the people witnessed both kidnappings, no one could identify the kidnapper or anything so we have nothing, I think it links, I just don't know how" she said frustrated, her phone buzzed,

 _'You doing okay?- Riley',_ Jane sighed, she didn't want to open up to anyone, not anymore, she felt vulnerable enough as it is,

 _'yup!- J',_

"maybe the John Doe was working with the kidnapper, kidnapper had enough and killed him or-" he was interrupted,

"-John Doe is Davey Smith, and he is linked to Nathan and Emily" Maura said handing the file to Frost,

"how is he linked?" Jane asked seriously,

"I ran the fibers that we found at both scenes where the kidnappings took place, they belonged to Nathan and Emily, I ran them against the DNA of Davey Smith, and they matched, Jane-" she paused "-Nathan and Emily are his children" this stunned Jane silent for some reason, so Frost jumped in,

"thanks doc" Frost said warmly, he didn't want the doctor to think he didn't care or that he was angry at her because he wasn't, she said something about Jane that was harsh and he defended Jane, that was it, nothing more nothing less,

"any results on the other fibers?" Jane asked,

"we're still running tests" Maura replied,

"okay thanks" Jane said before turning her attention back to the board,

"would you like to go for coffee?" she asked Jane,

"no thanks, i'm-" Jane hesitated "-i'm pretty wrapped up with this case",

"oh okay, maybe some other time" Maura said disappointedly before walking away,

"damn" Vince said eyebrows raised,

"what?" Jane asked,

"you two still not made up?",

"it's complicated Korsak, you have no freaking idea-" she responded "- so what about the wife?" Jane said changing the topic,

"okay Erica lowe they were married for-" Frost looked at his screen "-15 years, divorced a year ago",

"okay run a check on her, where she's worked, family, criminal records, everything" Jane said matter-of-factly,

"on it" Frost said before turning his attention to his computer, leaving Jane's thoughts to wonder back to the medical examiner, she felt her heart clench, she didn't think she was ready to forgive her yet, she missed Maura, but something had to change, if Maura stayed with Jack, Jane knew it would cause problems, and she didn't know if she could handle another argument with Maura, this one was breaking her, she was drinking excessively, she wasn't sleeping, she was plagued with nightmares when she did sleep, she was a mess, Jane didn't want to let Maura back into her life yet, she wasn't ready, her thoughts were interrupted by Frost,

"okay she has clean record, she is a freelance journalist and is currently in England, she flew out-" he paused his eyes widened "-shit she flew out just after the the body of Davey Smith was found", Jane nodded,

"right, so when does she get back into Boston?" she asked,

"in 4 days",

"we have 4 days to gather evidence to either exclude her from the investigation or have reason to believe she has something to do with the kidnappings and the murder",

"Janie, I brought you some coffee" Angela said oblivious to the intense investigation that was currently happening, Jane unfolded her arms and looked at her mother,

"Ma you can't just come up here whenever you want too! There's sensitive information up here!" Jane whispered angrily pulling her to one side, Angela removed her arm from Jane's grip and stared at her,

"I am your mother, I came to give you coffee not spy on what you're doing!" she shoved the steaming cup of coffee into Jane's hand, Jane's eyes softened, she didn't mean to lash out, the case was getting to her, they always did especially when they involved kids,

"sorry Ma, this case is stressing me out" she said cradling the cup in her hands,

"you get so lost in your work Janie, sometimes I think you just need to remember to breathe, especially with the stuff going on with Maura" Jane stopped nodding at the mention of Maura's name,

"you know don't you" Jane stated,

"yes I do, of course I do, i'm your mother! But you come and talk to me when you're ready, I won't push you" Angela said rubbing her arm before walking away,

"thanks Ma" Jane yelled after her,

"well shit I never thought I'd see the day where Ma actually backed off" Jane said quietly to herself, she was about to walk back to her desk when Frankie stopped her,

"you doin' okay sis?" he asked concerned,

"not here Frankie" Jane said through gritted teeth, moving around Frankie to get back to her desk, she decided that from now on she would talk to no one unless it was to do with work, she was done with trusting people.

* * *

' _Jack we need to talk, come by the café at the corner of my street at 6?- M' ,_ Maura considered inviting him to her home, but she felt uncomfortable and admittedly a little scared that he would react violently like he did last time, she preferred a public place, she had thought about just texting or calling him to break off their relationship but she knew that was the number one way to ensure a violent reaction, her phone buzzed pulling her out of her thoughts,

' _Of course, everything okay?- Jack' ,_ she sighed, this wasn't easy, but she knew this wasn't the relationship she wanted, this wasn't the person she wanted to love her, this wasn't the person that made her happy or made her heart sore, and she needed to stop dragging Jack along,

' _I'll explain when I see you - M',_ she sighed again before turning her attention back to her laptop, she had been writing up reports for an hour when she heard a tentative knock on her door,

"come in",

"uh hey Dr Isles, I was wondering if you'd had any results back yet" Jane said awkwardly,

"still running tests, I'll call you as soon as they come through" Maura responded politely which was something considering her inner turmoil,

"oh right okay thank you" she turned to leave when Maura called her back,

"Jane, what are-" she paused choosing her next words carefully "-what are we?",

"what are we?" Jane repeated confused,

"what's our status? Are we..are we friends? Are we acquaintances? What are we?" Maura asked quietly, Jane stood there a little shocked, she had always hoped the confusion with their 'status' would be because they weren't sure if they were girlfriends or not, but never did Jane think it would be to confirm if they were friends,

"colleagues" Jane responded simply, her heart breaking with even uttering those words, the words that told Maura that their relationship was strictly professional, but Jane just wasn't ready to let Maura back in,

"okay, that's all Detective Rizzoli" Maura said trying not to have a break down, Jane nodded mutely and left Maura to think about everything she'd lost just because of her thoughtless words.

* * *

It was 2 hours later when Jane's phone rang,

"Rizzoli",

"Detective, there are no matches on the fibers found" Maura said stoically,

"thank you Dr Isles" Jane said a little concerned, she knew she had said that they were just colleagues but she could tell something was going on with the honey-blonde that wasn't about their friendship, but they weren't friends so she couldn't just ask her, she couldn't be a concerned best friend, she couldn't be anything but a colleague right now,

"you're welcome" came Maura's response before she hung up, Jane stared at her phone for a few seconds before shaking her thoughts away, sometimes she thought she would break and just take Maura back, but then the doctors words would run across her mind 'I don't know why I even waste my time with you',

"Jane!" Frost yelled, he had been trying to get her attention for last few minutes,

"damn it what?!" Jane yelled back, he looked at her wide eyed before answering,

"what did doc say?",

"no matches, so we're back to the drawing board until Erica Lowe is back in Boston, put out an APB on Nathan and Emily, which should have been done a day after they went missing, what the hell is going on with this fucking department!",

"Jane take a walk, me and Korsak will put out the APB",

"you can't tell me what to fucking do Fr-"

"-no he can't, but I can, take a walk Detective Rizzoli. NOW" Korsak said daring her to challenge him, she grabbed her blazer,

"fuck you" Jane spat out before storming out of the precinct,

"what the hell was that? She was fine ten minutes ago" Frost said confused at his partners actions,

"her and Maura are on the outs I think and it looks like it's consuming Jane's thoughts",

"err what about the sudden mood changes smartass"

"and you call yourself a detective? Any spare moment Jane has her thoughts will be on whatever damn catalyst caused their bust up, which is worrying because Jane will do anything to not think about it", Korsak said his brows furrowing with concern,

"I'm guessing she's going to be in the-" Frost began before Korsak interrupted,

"-dirty robber, getting drunk".

* * *

 _A few hours later.._

"Thank you for meeting me Jack" Maura said as she sat down in the seat opposite Jack, he leant over to kiss her lips but Maura turned so his lips landed on her cheek, this didn't go unnoticed by Jack but he decided not to make it a big deal,

"no problem sweetheart, so what's going on?" Jack asked smiling warmly at her, Maura took a deep breath, she held his hands and looked into light brown eyes,

"Jack, I care about you, but-" she paused "-but I think-" she closed her eyes tightly before opening them again "- I think we should end things", she finished and looked into Jack's eyes with..fear,

"Maura, I-" he recognized the fear in her eyes "-I can see you're scared, and I know i've caused that and I hate myself for it, I understand Maura, I do, i'm sorry for the pain i've caused you, I really am, and if I could take back what I did, I would, I'd take it back in a heartbeat" Jack said honestly it seemed, he squeezed Maura's hands gently, Maura smiled sadly at him,

"I'm sorry Jack, I hope you find happiness and fall in love with someone who will love you back, someone who will reciprocate your feelings", Jack released Maura's hands and stood up, he stood next to her chair indicating that she should do the same,

"bye Maura" he said before pulling her into a hug, he pulled back and kissed her lightly,

"bye Jack" she whispered watching him leave, she wasn't expecting him to be so understanding, something was off, but Maura never listened to her intestines, so she ignored that niggling feeling.

* * *

 **Okay so I'm kinda leaving it on a cliffhanger, so the next chapter will be up HOPEFULLY by next Sunday!**

 **Tell me your thoughts!**

 **Also… HATERS GONNA HATE, Just a quick response to the negative reviews, (calling my writing stupid etc..) Hate all you want… I'm not going to stop writing just because of your words! Don't like it, don't read it!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **RIZZLES FOR THE WIN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows. Also your support has been awesome so thank you for that!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Maura closed the door to her home and slumped down, tears ran down her face, she had never felt so alone even though she had Angela, Frost, Korsak, the Rizzoli clan, but there was one Rizzoli that she didn't have and it was hitting her hard. She had seen Jane today, and had just about held it together, Jane's appearance had shocked her the most, she had lost a lot of weight, the bags under her eyes were huge and Maura couldn't do anything about it, once upon a time they would have had a stare down before Jane rolled her eyes and told her what was going on, Maura cried harder, she sat on the floor sobbing for half an hour before standing up, wiping her eyes and securing her house, something about Jack today hadn't felt right, there was something _off_ about the way he reacted and Maura didn't want to take any chances, once she had made sure every door and window was locked tight she made her way to her bathroom, she wiped off her make-up, pulled her hair up into a messy bun and changed into a pair of Jane's sweats and a BPD hoodie, she found comfort in being surrounded by Jane's scent even with what was going on between them, she padded down to her kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine before returning to her bedroom, she took a long sip and sighed, everything was such a mess, her world had turned upside down and she was feeling it, she could feel it in her chest, she could feel it every time she went for a run, she could feel Jane's absence and it was slowly breaking her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Jane was trying to stay awake, her eyes were slowly drooping, but she fought, she fought to stay awake, she didn't want the nightmare, she was sick and tired of the nightmare, but sleep was overpowering her and she fell asleep with a whimper of defeat, she knew what was coming, the new addition to her nightmare, the new addition is what drove Jane to alcohol, to lash out at people, this new addition was slowly breaking her.

" _Do you enjoy seeing Maura like this Jane?" Hoyt sneered, Jane fought against her restraints,_

" _don't you fucking touch her" she screamed, she was tied to a chair, Maura in a similar position opposite her, her head had dropped forward but Jane could see the blood dripping, her life, slowly dripping away, Hoyt moved to Maura and yanked her head back by her hair, Maura let out a whimper of pain,_

" _oh but this will be so fun Janie, you should enjoy seeing this", he put the blade to her throat and pressed down hard before moving it quickly across her neck. Blood. Blood. So. Much. Blood._

"MAURA!" Jane screamed, waking herself up, she was shaking, beads of sweat running down the side of her face, she stood up from the couch on wobbly legs and made her way to her best friend, alcohol, she took a deep gulp, before heading to her bathroom, she switched on the shower, the steam instantly warming her up, she stepped into the shower and placed one hand on the wall and let the boiling water beat down on her clothed back, she took another swig from the bottle, tears running down her face, with one person on her mind, Maura.

* * *

"Yo Jane!-" Riley yelled knocked loudly on the detective's front door, Jane was passed out on the floor of the shower, the water still running, "-Jane open this door, you're late for work, in fact you're so late you've actually missed work!-" Riley heard no response, she was beyond worried, after seeing Maura today walking around like a zombie, Riley couldn't help but feel sorry for both of them, clearly Maura was in pain and Jane? Jane didn't even turn up for work, things were going from bad to worse "-I'll pay for the door repair!" she yelled before kicking the door in, she looked around the living room, no sign of Jane, she gasped at the littered bottles of whiskey and beer, she followed the sound of running water before coming at a stop at what she assumed was the bathroom "- Jane, Jane answer me or i'm coming in, and I really _really_ don't want to see you naked!" Riley said, still no response "- no offense-" again no response, "-okay I'm coming in!" she said before opening the door slowly, she couldn't see Jane because of all the steam but she could just about make out her skinny figure on the floor of the shower, "shit, Jane" Riley said quickly walking towards the shower and shutting off the water, she tapped Jane's cheek, "hey hey wake up Jane", Jane didn't move, she was alive Riley could see that, but she wasn't waking up, she saw the bottle of alcohol in Jane's limp hand, _'_ _oh man she_ _'_ _s absolutely wasted_ _'_ _,_ "JANE!" Riley yelled which received a reaction, to the relief of Riley,

"would you shhhhut up" Jane said her speech slightly slurred,

"get up Jane, you're drenched" she said pulling the detective up by the arms,

"how did yoooou get in here?" she asked confused, her eyes still half closed,

"front door-" Riley responded walking the detective to the bedroom, she grabbed the towel hanging on the back of the door and picked up the sweats and hoodie she found on the dresser,

"-dry off and get changed, I'll be back in a minute", Riley said before leaving the room, Jane stared at the clothes in her hand, she blinked a few times then looked down at her soaking wet clothing, she shivered, then it happened, the memories of last night hit her full force, she shook her head, trying to rid herself of the images, she silently and slowly stripped off her wet clothing before drying herself and changing into warm dry clothing, by the time Riley returned with a bottle of water , Jane was lying on her side, fast asleep, Riley sighed, she found it incredible that Jane had been passed out for that long, but then again she didn't know when Jane had started drinking, she placed the water on the bedside table along with some advil, she covered Jane with a blanket that was lying nearby, before sticking a note on the bottle and leaving the detective to slumber,

 _Hey, text me when you're up and functioning. Also I had your door repaired too so don't worry about that either._

 _P.S. Don't freak out, you changed and dried yourself if you wonder how the hell you're dry._

 _Riley (your saving grace)._

Jane slowly stirred, her eyes slowly opening to a semi dark room, she blinked a few times to gather her surroundings, she was in her bedroom, she frowned, how did she get here? She could have sworn that… Once again the memories flooded in, her eyes widened, nightmare. Alcohol. Shower. Then black. Riley _'_ _wait was Riley here?_ _'_ _,_ she looked to her bedside table and picked up the water bottle and the note, she chuckled a little, which made her squint in pain, her head was killing, _'_ _wait my door? What the fuck happened to my door? SHIT, WORK_ _'_ _,_ Jane grabbed her phone she had ten missed calls, she scrolled through, _'_ _jeez ma five calls, one from Frost, one from Korsak, one from Frankie, one from Riley and WAIT WHAT? One from Maura wait and a text too, what the_ _'_ Jane opened up her messages she scrolled past the one's from her Ma, and down to the one from Maura,

' _I know I have no right, but i'm worried, you didn't show up at work and no one can get in contact with you, just text me back, just so I know you're okay - M'_ Jane sighed, she'd missed work and Riley had had to drag her ass out of the shower,

' _Just feelin a little sick, i'm okay - J',_ the response was instant,

' _Thank you for letting me know, get well soon Jane - M',_ she picked up the advil and swallowed it with a big gulp of water, she'd need it, she had to face her mother next,

"Hey Ma" Jane said cautiously,

"JANE FOR GOODNESS SAKE WE'VE BEEN SO WORRIED!" Jane flinched at the yelling and pulled the phone away from her ear,

"sorry Ma, wasn't feeling too good, so I was sleeping for most of the day", well it wasn't a lie, she was sleeping, just unaware that she had needed a nap that long…

"are you okay?! I can come over and make you some chicken soup, I always made that when you were little!",

"no don't come over Ma, i'm okay, i'm just going to rest, i'll see you tomorrow",

"Janie are you sure because it's no bother, I can be there in five minutes!" Jane rolled her eyes, helicopter mom was obviously making an appearance today,

"ma really, I'm just going to sleep, there's no point"

"well…Okay honey, get well soon, i'll make you some soup tomorrow, so come down to the café"

"will do ma, see ya"

"bye Janie", Jane was happy that her mother hadn't questioned her further,

' _I'm up and functioning - J',_ Jane wasn't ready to talk to Riley about why she was passed out in the shower, but she owed the woman at least a text,

' _Ah! You're alive! Good! How are you feeling?- Riley',_

' _I feel like a bus ran over me then reversed and ran over me again - J_ _'_ _,_ Jane really hoped that she wouldn't ask her about why she was passed out in the shower,

' _Well I'll see you at work tomorrow, here if you want to talk or just vent or whatever!- Riley',_ Jane sighed in relief, this was one of the things Jane loved about Riley, she didn't force her to tell her whatever was going on, she sent a quick text back before heading to her ensuite, she brushed her teeth and washed her face before changing her clothes, she needed to get out of her apartment, she just felt negativity here, especially now, before , she loved her apartment, it was small but cosy just what she needed, but now, now it housed her demons, her worst nightmares, she settled on the bating cages, nothing better than swinging with all your strength at a ball.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Maura looked at her slowly fading bruises on her wrists, Jack may have appeared apologetic but it wasn't just that night outside her house that he had hurt her, he had been doing it ever since, she wasn't strong enough to say no to him when he came groveling, but now she was out of that hellish relationship, she smiled slightly, she had ended things with him and now she could slowly build herself back up again, she could begin to pick up the pieces that he had shattered, but there was one vital piece missing, one that she had stupidly broke off herself, Jane. Maura couldn't deny that she was worried about her, she couldn't stop worrying about her, first it was the bags under her eyes, then the weight-loss and now missing work? Something was going on and it was killing her not being able to step in and comfort Jane, to help her. Their friendship was still pretty much non existent but they were civil to each other and Maura tried to show she still cared deeply about Jane by doing small things like asking her to go for a coffee and sending her a text, Maura found hope in the fact that Jane had responded to the latter positively, it showed she still cared about Maura too.

* * *

"Jane Cavanaugh wants to see you in his office" Korsak said as soon as Jane walked into the department the next day, her arms were aching, she felt so weak that she felt like a gust of wind would jus blow her away, she shook her head out of her thoughts before she sighed and slowly walked to Cavanaugh's office, she knocked,

"come in", she walked in and stood in front of his desk,

"you wanted to see me?" she asked cautiously because she really had no idea what this was about,

"yeah take a seat-" he said gesturing to the seat opposite him, Jane reluctantly complied "-we've had some comments from-" he paused "-some people, that has drawn my attention to your state of health, I have to say Rizzoli I can see what they're talking about, when was the last time you ate?-", Jane shrugged in response "-I want you to take some paid leave, take a two or three weeks, get back on track", Jane's thoughts were racing, people were talking about her? Get back on track? Jane knew that taking time off work would only make things worse, because at least when she was working she could just forget about how shitty she was feeling,

"no sir, I don't need any time off, what I need is for people to stay outta my business-" she paused, she was fuming and her hands clenched into fists "-sir", Sean sighed, he knew there would be no winning her over, but he was her boss at the end of the day but he didn't want to have to pull rank over her,

"Rizzoli if you don't want me to order you to take time off, you better tell me what's goin' on", Jane slumped in her chair,

"is my current condition affecting my work?" Jane asked suddenly and stoically,

"no" Cavanaugh responded a little confused at the question, Jane sat up straight,

"are my eating habits affecting my work? Am I any less of a detective today than I was say-" she thought for a moment " -a month ago?",

"no and no, get to the point Rizzoli" he said a little impatiently,

"my point is that you have no right to order me to take leave when my work is unaffected , this is a personal matter that does not interfere with my duties as a detective", Jane was smiling on the inside, listening to Maura's elegant way of speaking had its perks. Cavanaugh knew she was right, he couldn't lie that he did care about Jane like she was his own daughter so seeing her like this was worrying him, if it was worrying him this much, god knows how everyone else like Angela and Maura were coping,

"miss another day of work without notice or informing anyone then you'll be back in this office again, clear Rizzoli?" he said professionally but with a softness in his voice that didn't go unnoticed or unappreciated by Jane,

"crystal sir", he nodded his head an indication that she could leave, she walked out of his office, wondering who she could trust, she didn't know who had basically reported her to Cavanaugh, was it her Ma? Frost? Korsak? Riley? Jane didn't believe it was Maura, after everything, Maura, the one she still loved deeply, knew her better than anyone else in the world, so Maura would know she wouldn't want to take time off work, Maura would know that Jane would come round in her own terms, because Maura just… _Knows her._

* * *

 **It's a little shorter than my usual chapters but hope it was okay!**

 **Thank you all for your support and reviews!**

 **RIZZLES FOR THE WIN!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay!**

 **Again, thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **I think it's time to speed things along with Maura and Jane…!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Frost aren't we supposed be heading to the airport to pick up Erica Lowe?" Jane asked, she wasn't able to hide the exhaustion in her voice anymore, maybe Cavanaugh was right about taking time off,

"we um-" Frost hesitated, "-Jane we picked her up yesterday",

"WHAT?! Why did no one tell me?!" Jane fumed,

"we did, we called you, no one could get in contact with you, you were off the radar all day so we went ahead and did our jobs" Frost said coldly, he was done with trying to understand what was going on with Jane, she treated everyone like crap and gave no explanation as to why,

"right, sorry-" she said quietly before clearing her throat "- so update, what did she have to say?"

"she said she was out of town on business the day of the kidnappings and the day leading up to the murder of her ex, we're just waiting on confirmation that this is true" Korsak responded, he was pissed off at how Frost had spoken to her, Jane nodded in response before sitting down and gazing into her computer screen, Korsak glared at Frost and nodded his head towards the elevator, he got the hint and made his way towards the elevator, Korsak stopped near Jane's desk,

"we're going to grab a coffee, want anything? It's on Frost" Korsak said, which received a small smile from Jane,

"no thanks, i'm just gonna see what I can do about confirming her alibi",

"okay Jane, won't be long", he walked into the elevator where Frost was waiting, the doors closed and Vince turned to him,

"what is wrong with you?",

"what do you mean?" Frost asked confused,

"the way you spoke to her! Can't you see she is suffering enough without you being a dick?" he said seriously, Frost sighed and let his head drop,

"I know, it was a bad move, but she won't talk to anyone, it's frustrating seeing her hurting so badly but she won't tell anyone what's going on", Vince backed down,

"I know Frost, but we should be there for her anyway, at least she knows we've got her back",

"yeah you're right, I'll-" he paused "-buy her coffee for a week as an apology",

"you better make it 2 weeks" they both chuckled before the elevator dinged indicating they'd arrived on the floor.

* * *

"Senior Criminalist Chang could I speak to you for a few minutes?" Maura asked Susie just as she was about to leave her office,

"of course Chief Medical Examiner Dr Isles", she walked back to stand in front of Maura's desk,

"have you seen Detective Rizzoli this morning?" Maura asked trying to sound professional,

"oh um I saw her when I walked into the precinct this morning" Susie said calmly, she wasn't fazed with Maura asking her about Jane she knew that something had happened between the two and Maura was clearly just concerned,

"okay thank you I was just checking because I have a report to give her", well she wasn't lying, she really did have a report to give to Jane,

"you're welcome Dr Isles, anything else?",

"no, thank you Senior Criminalist Chang", Susie left Maura to her thoughts, she was glad that Jane was at work today, this way she would be able to see her, to make sure she was okay, even if it was from a distance, she just wanted to hold her close and help her, she wanted movie nights and sleepovers again, Maura was determined to get Jane Rizzoli back in her life.

* * *

"Sir I would like to take a week off" Jane said sheepishly, after all she had denied that she had needed any time off at all,

"that can be arranged Rizzoli I'm glad you've come to your senses because eventually I would have had to force you to take some leave" Cavanaugh said,

"I understand sir, so when can I go?",

"now, I'll see you in a week Rizzoli and you best be looking healthier", Jane nodded before leaving she closed his office door and turned around and bumped into Maura who was walking past the office, Jane was already very weak so it didn't take much to knock her down, but luckily Maura caught her before she fell, Jane put her arms around Maura to steady herself,

"Jane?" Maura questioned when Jane didn't move, to everyone around them it looked like they were hugging and not like Maura had just caught Jane from landing flat on her butt, Jane still hadn't moved, her head was now in the crook of Maura's neck and Maura didn't move a muscle, "please-" Jane said so quietly that Maura just about heard "-can we go somewhere?",

"where to you want to go?" Maura said softly her arms still wrapped around Jane's frighteningly boney torso,

"anywhere just not here, there's too many people", Maura straightened up and disentangled herself from Jane before taking her hand and leading her to the elevator, she pressed the button that would lead them to the morgue where her office was situated, thankfully it was a quick ride, Maura's hand never left Jane's even as they walked through the lab, finally they arrived in Maura's plush office, she released Jane's hand, closed the door before turning to look at her, she was done tiptoeing around being afraid to say something in fear that Jane would close up,

"Jane what's going on?" Maura asked gently, Jane hesitated a little, she was exhausted mentally and emotionally, yes Maura had said some messed up things to her, but Jane was over that, she loved Maura, and Maura clearly cared about her, she'd also heard from her Ma that Maura had dumped Jack which made it easier for Jane to accept Maura back, she just hoped he hadn't hurt her but she didn't want to bring up Jack yet, not this early on,

"it's um" she paused her eyes tearing up just with the thought of her reoccurring nightmare, Maura gently took Jane by the hand and led her to the couch, they both sat down and this time Maura didn't let go of Jane's hand,

"Jane please talk to me, I-" she paused "-I'm so worried about you", Jane couldn't fight her anymore, the fact that she saw Maura die in her nightmares was just too much for her to handle, she wanted- no she _needed_ Maura back in her life, it was going to be tough but Maura was worth it,

"a..at first i..it was losing y..you, the stuff you said-" Maura went to interrupt but Jane held up her hand "-please Maura I'm not arguing with you I'm explaining-" Maura nodded so Jane continued "- I was dealing pretty badly with it, I drank a..a lot, I would normally pass out, then wake up in the morning, shower and get to work",

"oh Jane" Maura said softly her thumb running across Jane's knuckles,

"the nightmares-" Jane paused and took a deep breath "-the nightmares after our fight are the worst I have ever had, worse than the ones I had of H..Hoyt k..k..killing me" Jane stopped, she found herself physically unable to go on, her eyes glazed over and her breathing became labored, Maura instantly went doctor mode,

"Jane honey, listen to me, I need you to try and breathe for me-" Maura said moving around and crouching in front of her, "-deep breaths Jane, Jane? JANE!" the last thing Jane heard was Maura calling her name before everything went black.

* * *

Jane awoke groggily, her eyes adjusting to the slightly darkened room, she frowned, the last thing she could remember was talking to Maura and then _…_ and then _passing out,_ she sat up quickly and felt her head spin, she was still in Maura's office, her boots had been taken off and placed neatly by the side and a blanket was covering her, the edges were tucked in and Jane couldn't help but smile at Maura's thoughtfulness. She saw a note that was resting on the table,

 _Jane, I had to get started on an autopsy, I shouldn't be too long, but I just wanted to leave you a note just incase you wake up before I'm finished, wait for me, not that you'd be able to sneak out without me noticing._

 _M_

Jane laughed a little, it was true, even if she wanted to leave she wouldn't be able to get past Maura, she decided to lie back down, one arm behind her head and the other resting on her stomach above the blanket, she felt her eyes grow heavy and slowly drift shut,

" _Do you enjoy seeing Maura like this Jane?" Hoyt sneered, Jane fought against her restraints,_

" _don't you fucking touch her" she screamed, she was tied to a chair, Maura in a similar position opposite her, her head had dropped forward but Jane could see the blood dripping, her life, slowly dripping away, Hoyt moved to Maura and yanked her head back by her hair, Maura let out a whimper of pain,_

" _oh but this will be so fun Janie, you should enjoy seeing this", he put the blade to her throat and pressed down hard before moving it quickly across her neck-_

"Jane?! Jane wake up!" Maura said loudly shaking Jane gently by the shoulders,

"NO MAURA!" Jane screamed, bolting up, she was sweating and crying, Maura had finished her autopsy soon after Jane had fallen asleep again so when Jane started to mutter and thrash in her sleep Maura was by her side in an instant,

"Jane-" Maura said softly "-Jane look at me-", Jane turned to look at Maura, her eyes wide and tears streaming down her face, "it's not real-" Jane nodded and Maura leaned forward and pulled her into a tight hug "it's not real" Maura repeated again in a hushed voice, Jane just sobbed into her shoulder, Maura moved to sit down on the couch as crouching was becoming uncomfortable, Jane moved away from Maura slightly, their knees were touching and Maura held Jane's hands in her lap,

"I'm sorry" Jane said quietly looking down at their hands,

"sorry for what?" Maura asked quietly ducking her head a little to try and catch Jane's eyes,

"for taking this long to forgive you",

"Jane I need you to look at me-" Jane didn't move "-Jane look at me-" Maura said sternly this time Jane did look up "-you had every right to be angry at me, you had every right to not forgive me too, I said some horrible things to you Jane, things that I regret and didn't mean. The weeks without you in my life were-" Maura paused, Jane was paying attention to everything she was saying, Maura was having flashbacks to Jack, the second time he raised his hand to her Jane hadn't been there to stop him "-horrible, Jane I was miserable without you, and I know, I know it took me 2 days to acknowledge that I'd said something wrong and to apologize,I just didn't want it to be real" Jane nodded in understanding, still completely unaware that Jack the Jackass had hurt Maura multiple times,

"I'm just sorry this whole thing happened" Jane said softly,

"me too Jane-' she paused "-can you…can you tell me what your nightmares have been about?", Jane tensed and stood up she started pacing, her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose,

"it's..Maura I don't want to put you through it, I don't want to burden you with my bullshit",

"Jane you are not a burden to me, your nightmare has been stopping you from eating, it's stopped you from sleeping and it's made you turn to alcohol-" Jane stared at her "-oh yes Jane, we may not have been talking but I still kept an eye on you",

"the alcohol-" Jane said quietly "-at first it was to do with what happened between us, it helped me forget, but when the nightmare changed and new _details_ were added, alcohol became my savior, it helped me to cope" Jane said sitting down next to Maura and looking at the floor,

"what were the new _details_?" Maura asked softly,

"I…I can't talk about it Maura, I can't voice it" Jane said looking ashamed,

"write it down" Maura said confidently,

"what?" Jane asked wide eyed, Maura shrugged,

"write it down Jane" Maura said as she handed Jane a notepad and pen, Jane slowly took it from her,

"could you maybe-" Jane sighed, Maura held her hands and squeezed them gently "- could you do something while I ya know write it down?",

"oh…Oh right of course I have to write up a report for the autopsy so I'll just be over-" Maura pointed to her desk "-there", Jane smiled gratefully at her,

"thanks", Maura sat down and started typing up her report while Jane leaned back her legs crossed and the notepad balanced on her thigh, she nibbled on the end of her pen,

"Jane stop biting your pen" Maura said not looking up,

"how did you kn-"

"- I may not be looking at you but I can still hear you" Maur said smirking, Jane just shook her head, took a deep breath and put her pen to paper, about an hour later Jane was done, and Maura had been peaking over the top of her laptop every few minutes, her curiosity getting the better of her, Jane was obviously in distress and Maura had told her that she didn't have to continue if she didn't want to but Jane shushed her, yes Jane _shushed_ her, Maura didn't protest because she could tell that Jane was close to tears as she was writing everything down, what she wasn't expecting was Jane to quickly drop the letter in front of Maura and sprint out of the room yelling,

"sorry for running Maur, but I'd rather not be here when you read it, see ya later".

Maura took a deep breath before opening up the letter,

' _I'm sorry for running-'_ Maura raised her eyebrow, a small smile playing at her lips "- _stop smiling! I just couldn't be here when you read it, I hope you understand why, I'm not running from you, just read this Maur, it'll explain what you want to know._

 _It'd start off with Hoyt asking me if I enjoy seeing you tied up in a chair, barely conscious, you had blood dripping down, and he'd move towards you and he'd pull your head backwards by your hair and you would whimper in pain-'_ Maura gasped, she couldn't imagine what Jane as going through, ' _then he'd, god Maura this is so hard-'_ Maura could feel Jane's pain radiate through her _'- he'd slice your throat, then I'd wake up, I think the hardest thing was, not being able to call you or just come and see you, have a normal conversation, I just hate that even though Hoyt is dead he is still ruining my life, Maura, I'd rather have Hoyt torturing and killing me than see you i any pain at all. It's what he does to you that is killing me Maur.'_ By the time Maura finished reading she was crying, she folded the letter up and slipped it into her desk drawer before locking it, she requested the rest of the day off and headed towards the dirty robber, she was going to try Jane's apartment but knowing the brunette she would have once again turned to alcohol, Maura didn't like to guess, but this was just too obvious.

* * *

" _Knock em back that's what I doooo knock em back that's what I dooooo, haunt my dreams you bastard-"_ Jane said in a sing-song tone, while knocking back shots of vodka "- _I won't let you win, because if I ever did, oh I'd be dead ten feet under the groooound",_

"I think you've had enough to drink don't you?" Joe said looking worriedly at the drunk detective, luckily the bar was empty as it was only 1pm and the robber was closed until 5 for maintenance but because Joe knew the detective he let her in,

"enough? NOOOO hit me again Joe!" Jane slurred, Joe sighed and filled up her glass and just as Jane was about to pick up the refilled shot glass, a soft hand stopped her,

"really Jane, I think that's enough" a voice said softly, Jane looked at the hand and followed the arm which led to Maura looking at her through concerned eyes,

"Maura" Jane whispered,

"come on Jane lets go" Maura said wrapping her arm around Jane's waist to steady her as they walked to her car, Maura quickly buckled Jane in on the passenger side before walking over to the driver side and switching the ignition on,

"ya know Maur-" Jane said slurred, her eyes suddenly drooping, sleep threatening to take over again, Maura kept her eyes focused on the road but stayed very aware of her drunk passenger,

"-I think you're kinda awesome", Maura chuckled,

"thank you Jane, I think you're _kinda awesome_ too",

"but you can be an ass sometimes", Maura's jaw dropped open,

"hey!" she said playfully slapping Jane's thigh,

"ouch ouch abuse! Stop! I can arrest you for assaulting a police officer!-" Jane said cowering away, Maura just shook her head smiling, "- oh god" Jane said, her face becoming pale,

"Jane are you okay?" Maura asked quickly glancing her way,

"I feel sick" Jane whimpered bending forward and clutching her stomach,

"okay hang on I'm going to pull over" Maura quickly and _safely_ pulled over to the side of the road, luckily it wasn't busy and there was no footpath so there would be no nosey people eying them, Jane quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and sprinted out of the car, she just made it to the bushes before throwing up, Maura rubbed her back soothingly, Jane whimpered,

"I'm sorry Maur" Jane said her voice full of emotion,

"don't Jane, don't apologise, it's okay-" Maura said softly, as she helped Jane stand and walk back to the car, "-will you be okay to carry on traveling? Or do you need some more time?",

"I'm okay, lets-" Jane was suddenly overcome with the need to cry, "-go" she said her voice cracking, Maura rubbed her arm soothingly before putting the car into gear and setting off once again.

* * *

When Jane awoke she wasn't in her apartment, in fact she was surrounded by the scent of Maura Isles and that's when realization hit her, she was laying in her friend's bed, sheets up to her chin, her brows furrowed in confusion _'_ _how the heck did I get here?_ _'_ ,

"well seeing as you weigh as much as a female gerenuk, it wasn't that hard to get you out of the car and into bed", Maura said matter of factly, Jane bolted upright,

"wait what Maura? When did you..?-" she paused "-I'm sor-"

"if you apologize one more time Jane Rizzoli I _promise_ I will sneak Kale into everything you eat", Maura said seriously as she sat down next to Jane a bottle of water at the ready,

"shouldn't you be working? Don't miss work because of me Maura" Jane said looking down at her lap,

"I took the rest of the day off, I have enough leave saved up, and I only had a few reports to type up, here drink this" Maura said handing her the bottle of water, Jane narrowed her eyes at the bottle but one look from Maura told her that she didn't have choice not to drink it, she chugged down half the bottle in one go,

"it's weird" Jane said suddenly,

"what's weird?" Maura asked confused,

"being here, at your mansion, it's weird being back" Jane clarified,

"it's been too long Jane" Maura said quietly,

"yeah, it has" Jane agreed softly,

"mi dispiace di averti fatto del male"

"ora è di passato Maur, io ricorderò quello che accadde sempre ma...La perdono, mi perdona?" Jane responded softly,

"you have nothing to be forgiven for Jane" Maura said quietly, Jane shook her head in response,

"can we just, forget it happened?",

"if that's what you want, then that's what we'll do",

"thanks",

"would you like to join me for a late lunch?" Maura asked knowing Jane wanted to change the subject,

"er-" Jane hesitated, she didn't want to leave, she didn't want to sit in a restaurant knowing that she wouldn't be able to eat more than a quarter of the food on her plate,

"we'll stay here Jane, I have some burgers that should be done soon",

"burgers?! Maura Isles I thought I'd never see the d-"

"vegetarian burgers Jane! They're fat free!" Maura responded excitedly before chuckling at Jane who was clearly unimpressed.

* * *

Jane and Maura sat in a comfortable silence eating their burgers, Jane had reluctantly agreed as long as she could choose what they would watch tonight, after a few bites Jane had begun playing with her food,

"Jane why have you stopped eating?" Maura asked confused, Jane hadn't eaten since…Well Maura didn't know the last time Jane had eaten,

"I'm just not hungry Maur" she responded honestly,

"when was the last time you had something substantial to eat?-", Jane didn't respond, she carried on playing with her food, "-Jane?" Maur tried again,

"I dunno", Maura placed her fork down and walked over to the where Jane was sitting,

"Jane, you haven't eaten for 2 weeks judging from your appearance and lack of appetite, your stomach has most likely shrunk hence the reason you are full after a few bites of food", Jane just stared at her,

"leave it alone Maura",

"no I won't 'leave it alone', your health is at risk, your body is eating away at your muscle and fat, soon enough Jane you won't be able to stand up without falling, your heart rate will slow and then death, Jane you will die if you do not eat and I will not stand around watching you die, you will starve to death! It's going to take time to build up your appetite again and I want to help!" Maura said getting more and more frustrated,

"Maura..-"

"NO! I..You.. NO! Jane you are skin and bones! Your musclier form is gone! Your face… Jane your face is all bone! I can see the shape of your skull! I've had bodies on my table look healthier than you!", Maura hand flew to her mouth as soon as she finished..half-yelling,

"I think i'm gonna go" Jane said quietly,

"Jane wait no.."

"it's okay Maur, I can't even look at myself in the mirror, I understand why you don't want to see me either",

"Jane no, you are so beautiful so so beautiful and I will be with you through your good times and your bad times" Maura said earnestly,

"I know I look like crap Maura-" Jane said emotionally "-I want to do better, I want to be better", Maura engulfed her in a tight hug,

"you will be better Jane, I know you can do this" Maura whispered, Jane just clung on tighter,

"Maura I saw your ca-" Angela stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene in front of her, Jane jumped back and Maura stood with her hand over her chest,

"MA! Knock next time!" Jane said now glaring at her mother,

"oh shush it's not like you two were making out!" Angela said, leaving both Jane and Maura standing there awkwardly staring at the floor, _'_ _I wish_ _'_ Jane thought to herself,

"Angela wo..would you like some tea?" Maura said composing herself, Angela smiled,

"no thank you, I was checking in-" she paused "-I'm glad you both made up, oh but Maura?",

"hmm?"

"my words from earlier still stand",

"I know, it won't happen Angela I promise" Maura replied honestly, it was a promise she wouldn't break,

"I love you both, have a good night!" she said before leaving,

"well" Jane started,

"that was" Maura said,

"interesting-" Jane finished, "-wait what did she say to you earlier?",

"oh look! Bass's feeding time!" Maura ran off to find Bass,

"Maura! What did she say?!" Jane said chuckling slightly at Maura's antics, she looked at the time and found that it was actually time to feed Bass _'_ _ooooh nice save Dr Isles_ _'_ _._

* * *

 **Translations:**

" **I am so sorry I hurt you"**

" **it's in the past now Maur, I'll always remember what happened but… I forgive you, do you forgive me?".**

 **Sorry this took so long! I struggled with this chapter! Things will get better for Jane, I promise! But they just have to get a liiiiiiittle worse first! Bare with me! Also the storyline with what Jack did isn't over, he's going to get what's coming to him I promise!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Rizzles for the win!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay! I've been super busy!**

 **Thank you all for you reviews!**

 **Eve: Thank you for your beast of a review! To answer some of your questions, sure they are jumping back to old habits quite quickly, but we have to bare in mind that Jane just told her one of the biggest things that was going on with her and also Jane's health is really bad so Maura is finally able to do something about all of that. HOWEVER, we will get to see Jane become hesitant to hang out and sleepover, so there will be some struggle because I know from experience that no one just jumps back to how they used to be with someone after they've been hurt by them. Ahh! To explain Maura's answer to Jane about being hurt by Jack, Maura can bend the truth, Jane didn't specify a duration so to Maura she would establish the question as 'has he hurt you since Tuesday' (just as an example) to which she would reply no because he hasn't as perhaps she hasn't seen him in a few days etc…, I hope that clears some things up!**

 **Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows!**

* * *

"Maur I'm going to head ho-" she paused mid way through speaking she saw the side of Maura's torso which was now on display due to her stretching "-what the fuck are those?!" Jane nearly yelled, Maura followed the brunette's eyes to her body which she quickly covered,

"it's…it's my hip" Maura tried,

"no Maura, what are those on your hip?" Jane said specifically pointing to the bruises,

"I..Those..Um…I-"

"Maura Dorthea Isles do not even try to lie to me, hives remember?"

"they're bruises" Maura said resignedly , she sat down on the couch,

"from what?" Jane asked fearing the answer,

"Jack" Maura said simply, Jane sat down next to Maura and stared at the blank TV screen,

"you said..you said he didn't hurt you" Jane stammered,

"you didn't specify the time frame" Maura responded emotionless, which scared Jane, they both were staring at the blank screen,

"I'm going to kill him-" Jane said after a few minutes silence, "- I am going to _fucking_ kill him",

"Jane.."

"NO! HE HURT YOU!" Jane said nearly in tears which showed how deep her feelings for the doctor really ran,

"it's over now Jane" Maura said softly, Jane stood up and started pacing,

"he..he hurt you…he hurt you…why would anyone hurt you?!-", Maura went to say something but Jane carried on "-you're..you're awesome, caring, compassionate, loyal, quirky and smart, why..why would he.. _I am going to kill him_ _"_ _,_

"Jane please.." Maura said her voice full of emotion, Jane stopped and sat down next to Maura, holding her hands in her own,

"I'm sorry Maur…Are you okay?" Jane asked softly,

"I…I will be",

"why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"because I was ashamed, I let him do this to me, I should have fought back but I didn't",

"Maur this is not your fault, okay?-", Maura didn't say anything "-this is not your fault, the only person at fault is that jackass, he should be in prison",

"I…I'm s…sorry Jane" Maura said allowing the tears to flow freely, Jane pulled her into a hug,

"don't apologize Maur, I won't let anything happen to you" Jane said, she felt Maura nod against the crook of her neck, inside Jane was fuming, her protective instincts in full swing, oh he was going to pay for what he had done to the love of her life.

* * *

"Hey Maur-" Jane said softly, they had fallen asleep on the couch, Maura was practically lying on top of Jane, she heard Maura mumble something that sounded like five more minutes, "-Maur, you have work, in an hour, I don't want you to be late" Jane said softly, Maura slowly opened her eyes, still unaware of why her couch was so comfortable,

"I booked the day off" she said sleepily,

"oh…",

"mhm" Maura mumbled before dropping off to sleep again, Jane didn't have the heart to move Maura, she couldn't deny that she loved having her this close to her, with all this hurt in the last month, she felt calm to just _be,_ there was still a lot that they had to work through but that could wait for a while, they were both hurting, so yes, it could wait, even if just for a few hours, she felt Maura stir again,

"you're really comfortable to sleep on" she said her voice still laced with sleep, Jane froze, she didn't know that Maura had realized that she was lying on Jane,

"oh well um, you can move if you want t-"

"no" Maura responded interrupting, Jane chuckled softly,

"you okay?" Jane asked her voice barely a whisper,

"I feel safe-" Maura said her eyes closing again "-I haven't felt safe in a long time",

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you",

"it's not your fault, I said some horrible things, I wouldn't have spoken to me either", they both went silent, Jane was about to say something when…

"GIRLS! Why aren't you at..-" Angela burst through the door startling them both, Maura jumped up suddenly wide awake,

"Angela" Maura greeted with a nervous smile,

"oh…um I'm sorry did I..interrupt something?",

"no Ma you didn't" Jane snapped, Maura glared at Jane, Jane just shrugged her shoulders with a ' _what_ _'_ expression on her face,

"would you like some tea?" Maura asked politely,

"no dear, I need to head off to work, I saw your car outside, I wanted to make sure you were okay because you're normally gone before me", Maura smiled at the older Rizzoli's concern,

"thank you Angela but I'm just taking the day off",

"oh right, well I'll see you two later…behave!" Angela said as she left,

"MA!", Jane yelled before flinging herself onto the couch,

"what does she think is going on between us?" Maura asked genuinely curious,

"god knows" Jane lied, she knew exactly what her ma thought was going on between them,

"so what would you like to do today?",

"I was going to head back to my apartment, clean up an' stuff" Jane said honestly,

"oh.." Maura said disappointedly,

"I was going to clear out my alcohol" Jane explained,

"ohhh-" Maura said finally understanding "-would you like me to help you?"

"thanks Maur, but I think this is something I need to do by myself ya know?", which was partly true, but Jane also needed some space to process how quickly everything had changed between the two,

"of course Jane, but if you need me, just give me call" Maura said smiling warmly at Jane,

"you got it Maur" Jane stood up and stretched before she began pulling on her coat,

"see you later?" Maura asked hopefully as she walked Jane to the door,

"sure thing-" Jane paused and turned to look at Maura "-are you going to be okay?" , Maura knew what she was referring too,

"yes Jane, I'll just clean up, look at all the mess!" Maura said waving to the immaculate living space, Jane just shook her head smiling,

"well if you need me, call me",

"of course", Jane was about to leave when she remembered something,

"um Maur?",

"hmm?"

"you drove me here",

"yes I did-" Maura responded, Jane stared at her waiting for her to catch on to the dilemma, "-OH! You can't get home!"

"yes Maura" Jane said chuckling,

"would you like to take my car? I won't be needing it today",

"oh yeah that'd be great", Maura handed Jane the keys,

"drive safely"

"don't I always?!", Maura glared at her, Jane just smiled cheekily at Maura before leaving.

* * *

Jane let herself into her apartment, she sent a quick text to Maura,

' _I'm home, so you can relax - J',_ her phone beeped almost immediately,

' _If you were driving within the speed limit you wouldn't be home for another 3 minutes! Jane were you speeding? - M_ _'_

' _yup! - J_ _'_

' _JANE! - M_ _'_ _,_ Jane chuckled lightly before setting her phone down and looking at her apartment, beer bottles scattered on the floor and even more whiskey bottles, she sighed and put on some music before setting about clearing up, she picked up the bottles and threw them into the bin, she felt emotions run through her, memories flooding back, drinking. Crying. Drinking. Anger. Nothing. She shook her head and walked over to the kitchen where she knew she still had a large amount of alcohol, she prepared herself before opening the cupboard, she took a deep breath and drained each bottle one by one, by the time she was done, she felt drained, physically and mentally, it was all part of the process of moving on, she knew that, but it didn't make it any easier. She slumped to the floor and looked around, her apartment was now alcohol free but that didn't mean that the pain and hurt was gone, Jane stared at her phone debating whether to call Maura, she needed her, she needed to see her, needed her to hold her (Jane would deny needing someone to hold her, but sometimes even the badasses need to be held), she rubbed her forehead in frustration, there was a point that Jane wouldn't have even hesitated to ring Maura but now…things were different. Jane didn't call Maura, she had to be without her for weeks, she wasn't going to rely on Maura when she didn't know if she was going to stay, she just didn't trust Maura that much yet, so, she took a deep breath and stood up, she walked to her bedroom and collapsed on her front, maybe if she slept she would feel better…maybe.

* * *

Maura was pacing her lounge, she had text Jane nearly 3 hours ago and had yet to hear back from the detective, it was safe to say, she was worried. She had just completed her tenth lap of the living room when her phone rang, she answered it instantly,

"Jane are you okay? Do you need me to come over? Jane why aren't you talking?!" Maura asked frantically,

"well if you let me get a word in…I'm fine Maura I was just sleeping" Jane said before yawning loudly over the phone, Maura felt a little silly,

"oh"

"yes oh, how come you were freaking out so bad?"

"badly… Um well, it's just" Maura stammered,

"come on Maur tell me" Jane encouraged,

"I text you nearly 3 hours ago and you hadn't responded yet..I was just worried" Maura replied nervously,

"awh Maur, I was just sleeping, I'm okay honestly"

"I know that now Jane" Maura snapped,

"jeez I guess i'll see you tomorrow" Jane said slightly hurt with the tone the blonde had taken with her,

"oh i'm sorry Jane, I just feel so silly"

"s'okay Maur, don't think about it, I'd probably already be knockin' on your door if I was in your shoes",

"would you like to come over?" Maura asked, Jane didn't reply for a few seconds,

"yeah sure, I need to drop your car off anyway".

* * *

"Jane you should just use the key" Maura said rushing Jane inside from the cold Boston weather, Jane took her boots off, she was dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, Maura couldn't help but let her mind wonder, Jane just looked so good in sweatpants and a hoodie, _'_ _wait Maura where did those thoughts come from? She_ _'_ _s your best fr_ _…_ _Oh I don_ _'_ _t know!_ _'_

"Uh I gave it back to you after…ya know…that thing" Jane said awkwardly not wanting to bring up the argument,

"oh yes I remember now, well-" she pulled out the key from the draw near the front door and handed it to Jane "-use it anytime Jane, I mean it", Jane took it from Maura and pocketed the key with a small nod,

"so how are you doing?" Jane asked softly, Maura knew instantly what she meant, Jane knew about Jack,

"I'm okay, oh I picked your car up from the robber after you left" Maura said trying to change the topic,

"oh thanks Maur" Maura nodded and they both sat in silence, not knowing what to say,

"how did cleaning your apartment go?" Maura asked finally breaking the silence, Jane's mind flashed back to her break down, when she needed Maura but couldn't bring herself to call the blonde,

"it's sparkly clean, might even live up to your standards of clean" Jane said deflecting slightly,

"how do you feel?"

"I'm good Maur, don't worry about it" Jane said switching on the TV and flicking to a sports channel,

"Jack called" Maura blurted out suddenly, Jane instantly tensed but managed to stay calm,

"what did he want?",

"he..he apologized and said he wanted another chance",

"are you-" Jane gulped "-are you going to give him another chance?"  
"no, no way" Maura said strongly, unfortunately Jane didn't believe her instantly, not after last time,

"I-" Jane paused "-I know we've been through a rough patch, and we fought over that bastard-" surprisingly Maura didn't say anything about her use of profanity "-but I..I am here for you, and..and if you need me to do anything, I'll do it, heck I want to go hunt the ass down now, but Maura, anything, come to me, we can't just brush our argument under the rug, but I think we've sorted it out now, I mean we've spoken enough about it, I want to move on, I want you to move on" Jane finished staring at her hands, she looked up when she heard Maura inhale deeply, she followed Maura's eyes to the window and saw Jack, Jack in the flesh walking up to Maura's front door and Jane was up before Maura could try to stop her, she flung the door open,

"need somethin'?" she spat out, startling Jack,

"I'm here to talk to Maura" he stated,

"oh no, you're lucky you're not in prison you sick bastard",

"Maura?" Jack said loudly hoping to bring the doctor out of her house,

"leave, before I arrest you for domestic abuse and harassment" Jane said standing tall and glaring at him,

"how else do you treat your woman? I'm entitled to do whatever I want to her, she's mine" Jack said chuckling darkly, Jane stood there _'is this jerk for real?!',_

"you treat her with respect, you show her you love her, that you care for her, that you'll protect her. Maura is not a possession she is a person, a wonderful, amazing, smart, talented and beautiful woman and you-" Jane said poking him square in the chest "-do not deserve her, and you-" she poked him in the chest again "-need to leave", Jack squared his shoulders,

"what do you know you dyke!",

"do you really want to fight me? Do you remember what happened last time? You landed on your ass. This time, I won't be so gentle so leave. Now.",

"Jack leave please" Maura said appearing on Jane's side, she had heard everything Jane had said and felt her heart flutter, the familiar flutter she had felt since she had meant Jane but had suppressed the feeling because she didn't want to ruin the best friendship she'd ever had.

"Don't tell me what to do, I want to talk to you so that's what's going to happen, we're going to talk" Jack said glaring at Maura,

"no Jack, I want you to leave. NOW" Maura said there was no trace of fear in her voice,

"I don't care what you want Maura, we will talk when I say we will".

"Well I care what she wants, LEAVE" Jane said once again stepping in front of Maura, Jack took a swing at Jane but Jane was quicker and grabbed his arm bending it around his back,

"ow what the fuck?! Get off me!" Jack said struggling against Jane's iron grip,

"leave. If you ever, _ever_ go near Maura again, I will have you thrown in prison, god knows there's enough to charge you with-" Jane sneered, Jack muttered something, "-what?" Jane asked pulling his arm up even further,

"I said, you're just a jealous bitch who's pissed that Maura is with me" Jack said yelping when Jane tightened her grip,

"Jane-" Maura said softly, "-let him go-", Jane looked at Maura like she was mad but Maura ignored the look and addressed Jack next "-I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear from you, I don't want you anywhere near me or Jane, I am not _with you_ anymore, I must tell you Jack, that I am not afraid of you anymore, so _do not test me_ because this time _I will kick your ass_ " Maura said sternly, Jane hid her smile and thought _'_ _that_ _'_ _s my Maura_ _'_ the smile wiped off her face when she thought again _'_ _I wish I could call that_ _'_ _,_

"whatever, you're not worth it anyway, you're a crap lay!" Jack said immaturely, Jane released him from her grip she was surprisingly patient with him Maura on the other hand had had enough, she punched him in the face, a right hook that any boxer would be proud of, but Jane wasn't a boxer yet she was still proud, shocked, yes, but proud. Jack was now sprawled on the ground,

"it's not nice to be hit is it?!" Maura yelled at him, Jane actually had to stop her from kicking him,

"argh! Fuck!" Jack yelled standing up, Jane stood between him and Maura,

"get the fuck outta here!", he glared at her then scampered away, Jane turned to Maura,

"you okay champ?" she asked softly,

"oh no Jane, I can't believe I hit him, oh but it felt so good!" Maura exclaimed clearly at war with her own thoughts, Jane chuckled lightly,

"c'mon Muhammad Ali lets go check the damage on your hand", she gently coaxed the medical examiner into her apartment, Maura was practically bouncing up and down the adrenaline still coursing through her veins, "sit-" Jane instructed whilst moving around to get the medical kit, she tried to inspect Maura's hand but Maura was still bouncing and seemingly dancing to a song that no one could hear, "- Mauuuuuura stop movin'" Jane said trying to hold in her laughter,

"oh i'm sorry Jane but I really want to dance!-" she stood up "-dance with me Jane!" she said pulling Jane up and into her,

"your hand" Jane whispered,

"is just mildly bruised" she said placing her hands on Jane's hips and began moving, Jane had to no choice but to move with her, her arms resting on Maura's shoulders,

"this is beyond weird" Jane said laughing lightly, moving with Maura around her lounge, Maura suddenly tensed _'_ _I guess the adrenaline is gone_ _'_ Jane thought to herself,

"I punched him..Is…Is he really gone Jane? Is he going to stop…? Is he going to stop hurting me?" Maura asked her voice full of emotion, she looked so vulnerable to Jane,

"I can't promise you that he won't come back, but I will do everything to make you feel safe again Maura, you handled yourself pretty well out there, I don't think he knew you could fight like that, he knows not to mess with you, if he tries I swear that I will shove that giraffe-" she gestured to the tall giraffe statue that Maura refused to throw away "-so far up his ass that it will-"

"OKAY I GOT THE MESSAGE JANE" Maura said loudly stopping Jane from going on, Jane looked at her sheepishly,

"sorry" Jane said detaching herself from Maura's embrace and looking down at her feet,

"don't apologize Jane, but I think I may just put out a restraining order on him" Maura pondered off,

"that's probably a good idea-", Jane looked at Maura's hand, "-uh you have a cut on your hand, c'mon lets get you cleaned up", Jane pushed Maura down onto the couch, before crouching down and grabbing the wipe, she carefully cleaned up the small cut, applied some antiseptic cream and covered it with a plaster, she kissed Maura's palm softly and stood up, Maura looked at her thoughtfully, "what?"

"nothing, nothing…You're different…" Maura said softly, Jane scrunched up her nose,

"different?" she asked,

"yes, different, in a good way", Jane nodded her head still unsure of what Maura was talking about,

"food?" Jane asked changing the subject,

"yes, pizza?" Maura responded taking the subject change in her stride,,

"Maura Isles I thought I'd never see the day when you would suggest Piz-"

"order the pizza Jane!" Maura yelled while heading to her room to change,

"stop interrupting me woman! It's rude!" Jane yelled back, she received laughter in response and she smiled, and genuine smile, it had been a while since she'd smiled like that.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long, I was a little unsure where to go with it, but I think i** **'** **m on the right track** **…** **?**

 **Every time I** **post a chapter I have a mini heart-attack because I never know how you guys are going to respond to it!**

 **Unfortunately we haven't seen the last of Jack (douche does doesn't get the message!),**

 **So let me know what you think, I** **'** **m open to suggestions!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **RIZZLES FOR THE WIN!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for the delay! Work has been kicking my ass!**

 **Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **Err… Some NSFW stuff comin' up…Sorry?**

 **Part 1 of 2! Second part will be up next Saturday/Sunday!**

 **Continues straight on from chapter 9!**

* * *

"I really do not understand why you insist on calling pizza healthy! It is not healthy it is greasy and shouldn't be consumed on a daily basis" Maura said huffing while Jane was sniggering into her beer, she had to admit she loved winding Maura up sometimes,

"I am ever so sorry Doctor I don't know what came over me" Jane said pretending to be serious, a side look from Maura sent her over the edge and she was once again laughing, Maura smacked her lightly on the arm,

"stop messing with me" Maura pouted, Jane chuckled and returned her attention to the documentary on polar bears that Maura had insisted on watching, it had only been 5 minutes when she noticed that Maura wouldn't sit still,

"Maura relax would ya",

"I can't" Maura said as she switched position for the hundredth time,

"why not?"

"it appears I'm still experiencing what is left of my _adrenaline_ _rush_ I believe is what you call it",

"oh well, run around or somethin'" Jane said shrugging,

"I think I'm going to go and relieve myself, I shouldn't be too long" Maura said standing up and heading towards her bedroom,

"why can't you say you need to pee like most people!",

"I don't need to urinate Jane" Maura responded turning back to Jane confused,

"oh then what you mean ya going to 'relieve' yourself?" Jane asked frowning,

"I'm going masturbate Jane" Maura said nonchalantly, Jane choked on her beer,

" _Maura!"_

"what? You asked, and I am not one to withhold information, especially with you", with that said Maura headed to her bedroom and closed the door leaving Jane wide-eyed on the couch, before Jane could close her mouth she heard Maura yell out, _"You should do the same!" ._

* * *

Maura shut her bedroom door and smirked to herself, Jane was definitely interested, she could tell by her pupil dilation and her elevated breathing, it was time to make Jane squirm, Maura had tried to get the detective out of her head, but she just couldn't do it, she had been so oblivious towards her feelings for Jane, but now they were clear, crystal clear, she was starting to feel things for Jane that normal best friends shouldn't feel, and she had to admit, it was about time they both had some fun and happiness in their lives. With those thoughts, she situated herself on her bed and trailed her hand underneath her yoga pants and panties, down to her core, she began rub herself lightly, gently at first, gradually, her breathing became heavier and her hand moved faster, her moans became louder,

"oh mmm, _YES_!" Maura yelled louder than usual but she wanted Jane to hear her, she thrust two fingers into herself -"OH, oh god mmm, _oh oh_ " Maura's hand moved faster, her palm rubbing deliciously against her clit.

* * *

Jane sat frozen on the couch, she could hear Maura's moans and she was sure that she would just be a puddle on the floor by the time Maura returned, she wouldn't be Jane Rizzoli the detective but Jane Rizzoli the puddle,

" _oh, yes, mmm, oh oh OH YES!"_ it was clear that Maura had just reached her peak, heck Jane was sure the whole neighborhood knew that Maura had reached her peak, Jane stared at her crotch willing her core to stop throbbing, she sat like that for what seemed like a life time, she was only startled out of her staring match with her crotch when the couch dipped and there sat Maura a sleepy smile on her face,

"b..better?" Jane stuttered out,

"much thank you" Maura replied before yawning,

"err… you should get some sleep, it's pretty late ya know",

"hmm I suppose you're right, will you be heading to bed soon?" Maura asked standing back up,

"y…yep, i'm just gonna-" she pointed towards the kitchen "-grab some water first", she said before rushing off towards the kitchen, she missed Maura's smirk in her hurry.

* * *

Jane had been tossing and turning in bed since she retired to the guest bedroom to get some sleep, she just couldn't get to sleep, she kept thinking about everything that had happened, how far both her and Maura had come in just a few days, how Maura seemed to be getting back to her usual quirky self, how they both were getting back to normal, well kind of normal, after all she now knew what Maura Isles sounded like when she came. Jane was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a blood curdling scream, she was instantly up and out of the room her gun at the ready, she bolted to Maura's room where she saw the blonde thrashing in her sleep, she quickly placed her gun on bedside table and approached the shaking doctor,

"Maur",

"don't..please don't hurt me again" Maura whimpered, Jane felt her blood boil, Jack, Jack had caused Maura this much pain and she wanted to hunt him down herself,

"Maur…Sweetheart, wake up" Jane said more firmly and Maura bolted up right, her eyes wide,

"I..I'm sorry…Must have been seeing him earlier…brought back…memories" Maura stuttered out, her whole body shaking, Jane didn't hesitate to gather her up in her arms,

"you're safe now Maur, he's gone" Jane whispered, her hand running up and down Maura's arm,

"I know that Jane, I do, it's just, it may take me some time to move on from what happened" Maura replied quietly, there were no tears, just pure honesty, her scientific mind giving her comfort, she experienced some traumatic things, and her mind was figuring out how to cope with it, she wouldn't let her mind wonder during the day, so it wondered during her sleep,

"has this happened before?" Jane asked concerned,

"once or twice" Maura replied her head now resting on Jane's shoulder, Jane slowly lowered them to the mattress, now laying down comfortably, Jane spoke,

"maybe you should see someone Maur, talk about what happened, of course you can talk to me but maybe someone else too" Jane suggested softly,

"maybe you should too" Maura responded,

"ooh touché doctor",

"really Jane I think we both should, it would be good for us, we could-" Maura paused "-we could go together",

"okay Maur, I agree for once-" Jane paused "-god we're quite the pair aren't we?!",

"we are indeed" Maura replied sleepily,

"good night Maur",

"good night Jane".

* * *

"Jane-" Maura whispered, "-Jaaaaane-" she tried again, Jane didn't wake "- JANE WAKE UP!",

"what?! What is it?!- " Jane jumped up urgently, Maura giggled, "-what the hell Maur?!" Jane asked annoyed,

"you wouldn't wake up" Maura replied calmly,

"urrrgh! I thought something happened!",

"well something did happen Jane" Maura said simply,

"what? What happened Maur?"

"the alarm went off",

"lord give me strength" Jane mumbled to herself before flopping back onto the bed, she felt Maura rub her back soothingly,

"how are you feeling about going back today?" Maura asked softly, Jane turned her head to the side so she could see Maura,

"good, I feel good, I gotta apologize to Frost and Korsak though, I was a real ass to them",

"yes you were" Maura responded,

"Maura!",

"what? I can't lie Jane!", Jane rolled her eyes,

"so..how are you feeling this morning?" Jane asked quietly, Maura knew she was referring to her nightmare,

"I'm feeling refreshed, it sounds odd, but I feel like the nightmare was my mind releasing the pain, I believe it's a coping mechanism, if it occurs again, I will make an effort to change the events that occur" Maura replied matter-of-factly ,

"what events occur Maur?" Jane asked sitting up and taking Maura's hand in her own,

"another time Jane, I want to tell you, I will soon, but just not now",

"okay Maur" Jane replied warmly, giving Maura's hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

"Good to see you back Jane" Korsak said as he sat down at his desk,

"thanks Korsak, I um I'm sorry for what I've put you through the last month-" she paused "-you too Frost, you guys didn't deserve that",

"don't worry about it partner, we're big girls we'll get over it" Frost said before Jane tossed a paper ball at him,

"anymore leads on the Davey Smith case?"

"open and shut case, jealous lover, realized he was no longer interested in her, killed him, kidnapped the kids, felt bad, dumped the kids at a hospital and tried to catch a flight to…Italy",

"oh, okay so what've we got?",

"you might wanna sit down for this Jane",

"no just tell me what we've got Frost", Jane was feeling stronger than ever, her morning had been…peaceful, she was woken up by Maura (rather rudely Jane thought) , they had chatted a little more about random happy things before getting up and going about their daily routine, she had left the ME with the promise of lunch later,

"Jack Armstrong, wanted for domestic violence, assault and he is the prime suspect in the murder of Angelica Dawn", Jane visibly paled,

"Jane, I told you to si-"

"where were his last whereabouts?" Jane asked professionally, Korsak took a breath,

"Doctor Maura Isles premises", Jane relaxed,

"well he's not there anymore",

"we know that Jane, but we have every reason to believe that he wants to harm Maura",

"I believe that, but what makes you so sure?" Jane questioned,

"this" Frost handed her a picture of Angelica Dawn, she gasped but it wasn't at the body but what was attached to the body, a picture of Maura and Jack and the words _'till death do us part'_ which was odd to Jane seeing as they weren't even married but there was no arguing with a monster,

"protective custody, until he is found and safely behind bars-" Jane stated, both detectives nodded in agreement "- I'm staying with her, we are both off duty until he is found, understood?",

"of course Jane, go, tell Maura, the end of the day you two need to be gone" Korsak said, before Jane dashed to the elevator pressing the button over and over again,

"you do realize that pressing the button numerous times will not make the elevator arrive any faster", Jane's whipped around so fast she nearly took out the person talking to her,

"Maura, after the work day is over, you're going to be in protecti-

"protective custody, I know Jane, I heard", Jane calmed down,

"are you okay?"

"I can't say that I'm too happy that I'm being hunted by a possible killer but otherwise, I'm okay",

"Maur.."

"Jane honestly, the sooner he is caught the quicker we can get back to our lives, lives which we only just got back on track",

"okay well, I'm going to have two uniforms outside of the morgue, do not open the back door for anyone, and I'll meet you up here after work", Maura nodded,

"Jane..Why don't we go somewhere?",

"what do ya mean?"

"if we stay in Boston we'll be stuck indoors all day until he is caught, we could at least get out of the city", Maura had a point, of course she had a point, she was Maura freaking Isles,

"where do you want to go?", Jane asked softly, she had to admit, they could use the break,

" My mother owns a cottage out by a lake, it takes approximately 3 hours to get there but it's secluded, safe and no one knows about it, not even my father", Jane thought for a moment,

"I don't know Maur, if we're in the city at least there's me _and_ the boys in blue to protect you", Maura looked dejected but suddenly her face became unreadable, Maura was clearly trying out a new tactic,

" I do not wish to be a prisoner in my own home Detective Rizzoli. What I am suggesting is a much safer option than sitting in my home which Jack Armstrong has stayed in on many occasions. The cottage is unknown and off the books, legal, but no records. It is far enough from the city for us not to worry about people noticing us. As I said, it's secluded. There is no one around for miles. We could leave our phones here, anything that can be traced, buy what you detectives call a _burner phone_ and leave after work in a unmarked car. I am not asking for your permission detective Rizzoli I am merely telling you my plans, if you wish to accompany me you may. If not, I am still going", Jane stood there, mouth agape for different reasons this time, Maura gently lifted her hand under Jane's chin and closed Jane's mouth "I shall see you after work Detective" Maura said smiling.

* * *

"Okay so if you need to reach us you know how, the burner phone number is on your cells so as soon as you've caught the bastard you need to let me know",

"stay safe out there Jane" Frost said earnestly,

"I will partner don't worry".

* * *

"Maur come on we need to get a move on!" Jane yelled from the lounge in Maura's mansion, it had taken her a few minutes to throw some clothes into a duffle bag and sling it over her shoulder, but it seemed Maura was taking her sweet time deciding what to take with her,

"hush Jane! We don't know how long we will be gone for and I wish to have appropriate attire for all occasions!", Maura yelled back,

"what do you think we're going to be doing woman?! Attending fancy pansy parties? Helloooo crazy ex is trying to kill you remember?!", Jane heard Maura coming down the hallway with her giant suitcase wheeling behind her,

"oh it appears to have slipped my mind, silly me",

"sarcasm doctor Isles, I'm impressed", Jane said smiling lightly, Maura rolled her eyes,

"shall we leave?",

"yup lets hit the road, I want to get there before dark out".

* * *

"Wow-" Jane said as she pulled up outside the cottage, "-this place looks amazing",

"my mother purchased it soon after-" Maura paused "-soon after her accident, I think she found solace staying where she was disconnected from the outside world, I was honored that she told me and gave me a set of keys to use whenever I wished to 'get away'", Jane placed her hand over Maura's,

"thank you for sharing this with me, I promise not to tell anyone, this is your place Maur, I won't take that away from you", Maura smiled warmly and stepped out of the car, Jane followed shortly behind, she stretched and began to unload the car which consisted of her own large duffle bag and Maura's two large suitcases,

"here let me help" Maura said reaching to grab a suitcase,

"no no I've got it, could you just close the trunk", Maura obliged but then quickly grabbed Jane's duffle bag before she could stop her, Jane rolled her eyes, they reached the door but Jane didn't see any key holes just a circular thing on the door, Maura knocked on the door in a specific sequence,

"err I hate to bum you out Maur but I don't think anyone's home", Maura smacked Jane's shoulder lightly,

"name please?" the door asked,

"did the door just- "

"hush-" Maura said before answering "-"Maura Dorothea Isles",

"key please" the door requested, Maura placed the key in the compartment that had opened up, then the door released the key and swung open,

"what kind of MI6 shit is this?!",

"language Jane!".

* * *

 **Ahh, super super nervous about posting this, but here you go! Let me know what you think and the next part will be up on Saturday/Sunday, things get a lot more heated ;)**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Rizzles for the win!**

 **P.S. I CAN'T BELIEVE RIZZOLI & ISLES IS CANCELLED AFTER SEASON 7! I AM ACTUALLY HEARTBROKEN!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **Continues straight on from the previous chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's somewhat of a safe house, my mother had this system installed shortly after she purchased this property, I must say it is very impressive" Maura replied as she set the bag down and pulled Jane inside, the door swung shut behind them and they heard what sounded like a steel enforced door swing down and about ten locks bolt in places, it was then that Jane took in where she was standing, on the outside it looked like a modest sized cottage, but on the inside it had high ceilings and marble floors, the lounge had two large armchairs and a couch, along with a fireplace and a large tv,

"WOW", Jane gasped and Maura chuckled in response,

"come on let me give you the grand tour" Maura said grabbing Jane's hand and leading her down the hallway to the master bedroom,

"wow" Jane said for the umpteenth time, the bed looked so comfortable that Jane nearly fell asleep looking at it, it had a plush, fluffy carpet and a large window looking out onto the lake, the ensuite had a large bathtub and a shower that had more dials than an aircraft, there were a total of 3 bedrooms which were beautifully furnished, but it was nothing compared to the master suite, Jane picked the room closest to where Maura would be sleeping,

"okay I'll take this room I guess!" Jane said dumping her bag by the door,

"oh",

"what's up Maur?"

"I was hoping that you'd-" she looking down at her feet "- sleep with me, in my bed I mean, it's just with everything that's happening, even though I feel safe, I would feel my safest if I was with you",

"oh sure thing Maur, I don't mind, plus that bed Maura, these beds should be jealous of that bed, it's so beautiful" Jane winked at Maura who laughed,

okay so I suggest a light salad for dinner, because of how late it is",

"ew"

"Jane" Maura said warningly,

"ew",

"Jane!",

"fine salad but I get to make you my famous burgers tomorrow",

"I didn't realize you had brought the ingredients for those"

"oh I did, you just didn't notice",

"oh fine! I'll play fair this once. I'm just going to take a quick shower and I'll get started on the salad once i'm out",

"don't worry about the salad Maur, I'll do it-", Maura looked at her suspiciously, "- I swear I won't put that fat filled dressing on-" she paused "-yours!" and quickly bolted out of the room before Maura had the chance to pinch her.

* * *

Jane was humming to herself while she finished up with the salad her thoughts were on the blonde in the shower, NO not Maura actually in the shower, just Maura in general, she was still feeling cautious but slowly that was fading, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she could finally breathe, she feared for Maura though, Jack had gone off the rails, not that he hadn't as soon as he started treating Maura badly, but they were essentially, in hiding until he was caught, Jane would've been out on the streets searching for him, not sleeping or eating until she caught the bastard, but her need to be with Maura, to protect her personally, won. She wanted to be around in case anything happened, even though Maura had assured her this place was off the map and no one knew about it, if it existed, then it could be found. Jane shook her head shaking the thoughts away and plated up the salad, adding cheese and a heavier dressing to hers and adding some seasoning to Maura's just the way she knew the blonde liked it, she made her way over to the couch to wait for Maura. She once again got lost in her thoughts, _'what if I can't protect her? What if he finds where we are and I fail? What if he kills again before he's found? No he'd be lying low for sure, everyone's on high alert. Maura. God I hope she's handling this as well as she appears to be. Unless the shock hasn't kicked in yet. God I just want the prick to be caught so we can go back to our lives, which we only just got back together, I can't believe he's been hurting Maura, I want to beat the crap out him so b-'_

"JANE!" Maura yelled making Jane jump up, she had been trying to get Jane to respond for the last few minutes,

"shit Maura ya scared me!",

"language Jane", Maura scolded,

"do you wanna um…eat?" Jane said clearing her throat,

"of course", Maura replied, curious as to what had the detective so deep in thought.

* * *

Once they had finished eating they settled on the couch, a glass of wine on one coaster and a beer on the other, things had settled down and now reality really set in for Maura, there was no trying to make Jane squirm or flirting, just raw negative emotions filling the atmosphere, both women were staring at the screen, what they were watching neither would be able to say, Jane cleared her throat,

"Maura, are you okay?" Jane asked softly, Maura shook her head as if to clear her thoughts before answering,

"it's just… I was thinking I could have easily been Angelica Dawn, if…if I had stayed with him, it could have been me on that autopsy table-" Jane went to speak but Maura continued "-I've made mistakes, I hurt you, I hurt myself subconsciously, he was good to me, for the first few months, then things started getting uncomfortable, he became more aggressive-",

"Maur..you don't ha-"

"no Jane, I want to, if I stop now I don't think I'll be able to talk about it again-" Jane nodded "- then well you know what happened, I explained that to you. I just-" Maura looked up to the ceiling willing her tears not to fall, which failed of course, "- I feel so stupid!-" she yelled suddenly before standing up her hands balled into fists, she startled Jane with her voice and the word she used to describe herself, "- I…I said some horrible things to you Jane, why do you even talk to me?! Why do you still care about me?! I hate myself for what I said to you, I truly truly do, I hurt you!-" Maura yelled into the expansive lounge "-why did I do that?!" she yelled more to herself than Jane,

"Maura…" Jane said softly before standing up and placing a hard on Maura's arm, she was shocked when Maura brushed her off,

"I hurt you Jane, I hurt you!"

"Maura!-" Jane yelled turning the blonde to face her and holding her at arms length "- yes you hurt me! But damn it Maura I am a grown woman! I'm a detective, I've been through things that should leave me paranoid to leave my damn apartment! I am strong Maura! I am strong enough to forgive! I know-" Jane stopped yelling, her voice returned to normal volume "-I know what you said was out of anger and possibly fear, why do I talk to you? Because I love talking to you, I love listening to what you have to say even though sometimes your google-mouth can drive me a little insane, I wouldn't change it for the world, I wouldn't change you for the world",

"Jane…"

"Why do I still care about you? Because I just do, Maura since you entered my life nearly 4 years ago, you've changed it for the better, I love being around you, I love our movie nights, I love working with you, I love being with you, I care about you Maura, I will always care about you, and I don't want you to ever question about whether I do, because the answer will be the same, I do care about you, always will", Maura broke down on the spot, Jane saw her knees buckle and quickly pulled her into her arms, Maura was breathing hard,

"hey relax Maura, relax, breathe for me sweetie-" Jane encouraged softly, Maura's breathing became calmer but still wasn't back to normal, "-that's it Maur, breathe",

"I…I'm scared, I thought I wasn't but it just hit me all of a sudden, I'm…I'm scared what if he…What if he finds us? Or..Or hurts someone else?", Jane took ran her hands soothingly up and down Maura's back,

"if he finds us, I will protect you Maura, I can take him, heck…now…you can kick the crap outta him, I know you're strong enough, I don't think he's going to make any moves now, he's going to try and lay low or just flee the country, every cop is on alert, it won't be long until he's caught", she felt Maura nod against the crook of her neck,

"thank you for staying with me Jane, thank you for allowing me back into your life" Maura whispered,

"Oh Maur, you never have to thank me for that-" Jane kissed the top of her head before saying "-come on lets get to bed".

* * *

Both women lay on their backs staring the ceiling, finally Jane spoke,

"come here Maura" Jane said opening her arms up, the blonde didn't hesitate and rested her head on Jane's shoulder, her arm flung across Jane. Jane felt Maura begin to sob, her barriers were breaking down, and she was sobbing, her tears soaking through Jane's sleep shirt,

"hey, shhh, it's going to be okay Maura" Jane tightened her hold around Maura,

"I…I just… it's all too much, I just wish-" she scrunched her eyes closed, "-I just wish I had never gotten involved with him" she sobbed harder, Jane's heart broke, she hated seeing Maura in this much pain,

"we'll deal with this together Maura, I won't leave your side. You're not alone in all this" Jane whispered, kissing Maura's temple,

"th..thank you", Maura stuttered out, her eyelids becoming heavy,

"you don't need to thank me -", she heard Maura's breathing even out, "-I love you Maura" she whispered to sleeping ears.

* * *

"Goooood morning sunshine!-" Jane said chirpily, Maura grunted and snuggled against Jane's pillow, "-oh wow aren't you charming first thing in the morning"

"too early. Need sleep." Maura grumbled,

"I think our roles have been reversed-" Jane mused "-I brought you coffee", she moved the cup closer to Maura and saw her nose wiggle, Jane's heart melted on the spot, it was the cutest thing she had seen. Maura opened her eyes slowly, blinked a few times and sat up,

"thank you" she mumbled taking the cup from Jane, her bed hair was the sexiest thing Jane had seen,

"you're welcome-" Jane responded before taking a seat next to Maura, "-so what'd you wanna do today?",

"oh hmm… Perhaps collect some firewood? Snow is forecasted this evening so we had better go out before it hits" Maura stated, her brain slowly pushing away the sleep haze, and functioning as it usually did. Scientifically and immaculately.

"Sure thing", Jane played with her hands as the room went silent, save the sounds of Maura's tiny sips of her coffee,

"any news on Jack?" Maura asked slowly,

"no, not yet, there haven't been anymore attacks, and I went for a run this morning to just clear the area, no one around for miles, I also um-" Jane fiddled with her hands,

"Jane what is it?" Maura asked softly before placing her cup on the side table and taking one of Jane's hands in hers,

"well, I, set up some camera's around the area, I just, I don't want you to think I'm paranoid or somethin', I snuck some of my old security camera's in my duffle, I don't want you to think I'm violating how sacred this place is to you by-"

"Jane! Calm down, you're rambling-" Maura said interrupting Jane who hung her head, "-Jane it's fine that you've put up the cameras. If anything it makes me feel even safer. And as far as violating how sacred this estate is to me. We are the only people that will see that footage, and the cameras are removable so it's okay Jane, I'm glad you've taken extra security measures", Maura said honestly,

"really?-" Maura nodded, "-oh", Maura smiled at how adorable Jane was being,

"where can we view the live feed from the cameras?" Maura asked, Jane leaned over and picked up Maura's ipad,

"here look-" Jane moved the iPad so Maura could see, "-don't switch it off airplane mode or the signal will become discoverable, not that Jack is smart enough to figure out how to find us through that", Maura nodded slowly,

"what's that?" Maura asked pointing at what seemed like a blemish on one of the camera's looking out onto the path leading away from the cottage, Jane squinted at the screen,

"I think it's…Oh crap Maura, that's a vehicle", Maura's eyes widened in shock and fear, someone knew where they were and were heading straight towards the cottage.

* * *

 **Shorter than usual but…Cliff hanger I know, I'm sorry! Tell me what you think, and leave some suggestions if you want! I'm open to them!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Rizzles for the win!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Maura stay here" Jane said sternly at a wide-eyed Maura,

"o…okay" Maura stuttered, Jane picked up her gun and left the room, she walked down the huge staircase and crouched behind a chest of drawers that was situated in the foyer, it gave her cover and the perfect view of the front door, she waited patiently, but soon enough she heard soft footsteps behind her,

"Maura, I told you to stay upstairs" Jane said frowning, then she took in what Maura was holding, her pink glock she had purchased a year ago, Jane would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious,

"I am perfectly capable of defending us if I need too" Maura stated giving Jane a hard stare,

"okay fine but stay behind me and do not fire unless you absolutely need to" Jane said firmly, Maura rolled her eyes,

"I am aware Jane, not to fire a weapon unless it is necessary", both women turned the heads to the door which swung open to reveal…

"MOTHER" Maura yelled

"CONSTANCE" Jane also yelled,

"MAURA"- , Constance yelled "-DETECTIVE",

"what..what are you doing here?" Maura asked lowering her pink weapon and placing it on the drawer Jane did the same,

"I…I came to work on a new piece, I always find it easier to find inspiration when I stay here" Constance said still shocked at the situation,

"oh, of course mother, I apologize" Maura said softly,

"may I ask what on earth you two are doing huddled behind a drawer with weapons?" Constance asked setting her bag down,

"you haven't heard about Jack?-" Jane asked, she looked at Maura who was looking at her feet with interest "-you didn't tell her" she stated softly to Maura who shook her head,

"Jack Armstrong? Your boyfriend yes? Oh he's a perfect match for you, intelligent, wealthy and he comes from a good family" Constance stated firmly,

"mother-" Maura began, but Jane interrupted,

"Jack Armstrong, _ex_ boyfriend, wanted for murder and domestic abuse, he isn't who you think he is Constance" Jane said standing in front of Maura in a protective stance. Maura has had enough pain to last a life time and Jane wasn't about to let Constance cause her more,

"oh-" she said shocked once again, "-I had no idea, Maura, dear are you okay?" she asked softly, shocking both Maura and Jane,

"yes..yes I am now" Maura said softly,

"did he-" Constance paused "-did he hurt you dear?", Maura let the tears fall,

"yes" she said her voice broken, Constance once again shocked everyone as she pulled Maura into a loving embrace,

"sweetheart it's okay, everything is going to be okay" she said softly rubbing her hands soothingly up and down her daughter's back, Maura choked back a sob and hugged her mother back fiercely, Jane's heart warmed, she knew how much this meant to Maura, to know her mother supported her,

"thank you... mom" she said her voice laced with tears, they pulled away,

"excuse my language but I will give that bastard a piece of my mind for hurting you" she said firmly,

"mother!" Maura said laughing lightly,

"oh your father will be livid-" she paused "-is this why you're staying here? To get away from him?",

"they believe I may be his next target, to be on the safe side they suggested I be placed under protection, this is the safest place I know and Jane…Jane is the person I feel safest with" she added softly,

"well I won't intrude any further, contact me if you need anything, I shall be in Boston for a few days"

"wait no…Don't go, stay, I want you to stay", Jane kissed the side of Maura's head supportively,

"are you sure?" Constance asked, she noticed the kiss but didn't mention anything,

"y..yes, stay",

"very well, I trust you're in the master bedroom?-", Maura nodded "-Detective which room are you staying in?",

"oh well um.." she looked at Maura _'help me out here"_ her eyes conveyed,

"oh… Well…She's-" Constance put up her hand to stop Maura,

"say no more, I understand, well I'm just going to freshen up, would you both like to join me for breakfast in say half an hour?",

"of course"

"sure thing", Constance smiled warmly at them both and was about to pick up her suitcase when Jane stopped her,

"allow me",

"oh thank you", Jane nodded and both women proceeded up the stairs leaving Maura alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"Thank you for everything you're doing for my daughter Detective",

"please, call me Jane and no need to thank me, I would give my life to protect her" Jane replied seriously setting the suitcase down in one of the guest bedrooms,

"you're in love with her aren't you?", Jane froze, then laughed softly,

"that obvious huh?",

"you should tell her Jane, I'm quite positive she feels the same way" Constance said sitting down on the edge of the bed,

"it'd be too much to throw in with everything that's goin' on ya know?" Jane responded leaning against the wall opposite Constance,

"that's very thoughtful of you", Jane shrugged in response,

"I'm a little cautious too, she-" Jane paused unsure why she was revealing so much to Constance "-she's hurt me deeply I guess I'm just recovering from that",

"I heard" Constance replied quietly,

"you know?",

"I do know that things were said, just not what the subject of the matter was",

"yeah well…I've already forgiven her, I just-"

"don't want to get hurt again" Constance finished for her,

"yeah",

"I can't speak for Maura, but…The way you both interacted with each other today, gosh I would have assumed you both were already a couple! However, be cautious Jane but don't close yourself off to her, open your heart to her again, I'm sure she will protect it with everything she has", Jane blinked back tears at the older woman's words,

"th..thank you Constance-" Jane said softly, she nodded "-I'll leave you to settle in", she left the room and took a deep breath _'wow'._

* * *

"Maur?!" Jane yelled,

"in the kitchen!" Maura yelled back and sure enough Maura was busy at the stove,

"hey you doin' okay?" she asked Maura who had now turned around to face her,

"yes, I'm just surprised, but it's a good surprised, I…I feel like-" Maura started tearing up

"hey hey don't cry Maur" Jane rushed over and hugged Maura to her,

"it's just she's never been so understanding and supportive before, I feel cared for and loved for once by my mother" she said softly,

"she's really thrown ya huh?" Jane said quietly,

"thrown me? Jane she has never thrown me!"

"figure of speech Maur" Jane chuckled,

"oh.." Maura pulled away and tended to the pancakes,

"Doctor Isles are you making pancakes?!" Jane exclaimed dramatically, Maura turned around spatula in hand and pointed it at Jane,

"watch it _Detective_ I have a spatula", Jane backed away hands up in surrender, she spotted the bowl of pancake mix just by her hands and dipped her finger in and before Maura knew it, she had plodded it on her nose,

"JANE!" Maura squealed, Jane laughed, it was such a beautiful sound to Maura, she crossed her arms and pouted, then Maura pounced, she _pounced,_

"ah Maur!" Jane said through laughter at Maura who had her essentially in bear hug, they were giggling like love sick teenagers, Jane struggling to get out of Maura's bear hug, they didn't hear Constance enter until...

"You two are just like children sometimes" Constance said smiling at the scene in front of her, Maura jumped back, Jane had a hard time controlling her laughter, Maura was bright red,

" m…mom" Maura stuttered, Jane lost it then, she laughed, clutching her sides, both Isles women stared at her,

"s..sorry but Maura is acting like she got caught makin' out or somethin'" Jane said through tears of laughter, Maura swatted her arm,

"Jane!",

"oh it's quite alright, are those pancakes I smell?" Constance asked, giving her daughter a lead to change the topic,

"oh yes! They're ready, so lets eat!" Maura said plating up the pancakes and walking to the dinning room and placing the stack in the middle of the table, Jane managed to compose herself, she hadn't laughed so hard in a long time and it felt refreshing.

They sat in a comfortable silence finishing off their pancakes,

"do you girls know how long you'll be here for?" Constance asked,

"oh well, until Jack is no longer a threat, so when he's arrested I guess" Jane responded,

"well that's understandable" the older woman responded, Maura started clearing up the plates when Constance stopped her,

"allow me dear, sit, enjoy your coffee" she picked up the plates and headed to the kitchen, leaving Jane and Maura alone,

"tomato" Jane said suddenly smiling goofily,

"what?" Maura asked confused,

"tomato" Jane said as she started laughing,

"Jane? Are you feeling okay?" Maura asked genuinely concerned,

"your face went as red as a tomato, it was so funny!", Maura once again turned bright red, which only made Jane laugh more, and soon Maura joined in too,

"honestly Jane I can't control my body's reaction to embarrassment!",

"it's true she can't" Jack spat, both women whipped their heads to the door of the room where Jack stood, gun in hand, Jane stood instantly in front of Maura's seat,

"what do you want Jack?" Jane asked,

"oh I think you know what I want" he said looking at what he could see of Maura,

"how did you find us?" Jane asked again, ignoring what he said,

"I followed you, I turned off before you got here, so you wouldn't be suspicious",

"you need to get outta here" Jane said firmly,

"oh no..Not without what's rightfully mine" he sneered,

"she's not yours Jack, get over it, she's not some property to be owned and controlled" Jane said angrily,

"what are you going to do _detective?_ I'm the one with the gun" he said pointing it at Jane,

"you don't want to do this" Jane said calmly,

"with you out the picture, she'll be mine" he said venomously,

"please Jack don't!" Maura said standing up and next to Jane, she was just as protective as Jane,

"no! You're mine! You belong to me!" he yelled,

"Jack, there's still a chance to redeem yourself, just turn yourself in, don't make things worse than they already are" Maura said urgently,

"NO!" he fired, and hit Jane the arm,

"argh you mother fucker!" Jane screamed in pain,

"Jane!" Maura said grabbing Jane before she fell, but Jack shoved Maura away from her before he punched Jane in the face, a loud crack echoed the room, her nose was definitely broken, she fell on her knees, and he took the chance to kick her in the ribs, another crack echoed, then he stepped away almost as though he was admiring his handy work,

"that fuckin' hurt!" Jane yelled, her eyes watering, Maura grabbed a handkerchief from the table and tied it around Jane's wound, and applied pressure, she could tell it was just a flesh wound, but Jack didn't know that,

"Jack please just stop this!" Maura yelled, tears falling down her face, she was on her knees, holding Jane she saw Jane blink a few times before she stood on wobbly legs,

"that all you got?" Jane said spitting blood at his feet, she was hunched over slightly clutching her front, Maura moved so she had her body strategically in front of Jane's, if he was going to attack he'd have to through Maura,

"she will die, I'll make sure of that, then-" he laughed sardonically "-then you'll be mi-"

 _WHACK_

"stay away from my family you bastard! _"_ Constance yelled frying pan still in hand, glowering at the now unconscious form on the floor, Maura stood mouth agape, Jane gently, placed her hand under Maura's chin and closed it,

"nice hit Constance-" Jane chuckled before wincing in pain, Constance was still in shock from what she had just done, Jane hobbled over, and gently took the pan from her, "-you did good, now relax, take a breath, Constance! TAKE. A .BREATH!", finally she breathed,

"oh my goodness, I can't believe I just knocked a man unconscious! With a frying pan! The bacteria, I need to clean this pan!" Constance said in one breath, _'I can see where Maura gets it from now'_ Jane thought before wincing, she felt light-headed,

"Maur-" she wheezed "-handcuffs, the drawer in the hallway",

"Jane! Where does it hurt? Tell me! I need to assess your injuries!" Maura said frantically as she lifted Jane's shirt,

"handcuffs first", Maura shook her head and quickly ran to get them, she returned and Jane handcuffed him, then, she collapsed,

"JANE!" Maura yelled catching her before she hit the floor, she cradled Jane's head in her lap,

"it hurts Maur, so bad" she coughed up blood before passing out, she heard Maura yelling instructions, ambulance, police, _now mother!._

* * *

 **Phew, the heavy drama is over….Or is it? What's going to happen to Jane?!**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Rizzles for the win!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kickin' it back to my longer chapters! But guys...WOW I'M EARLY WITH AN UPDATE!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews, favorites and follows! Special shout out to Terri411, for your supportive words and awesome reviews!**

 **I know nothing about medicine or injuries so excuse the inaccuracies with that!**

* * *

"Family and friends of Jane Rizzoli?" asked Jane's surgeon, Maura was instantly on her feet as were half the BPD department including Angela,

"she's stable-" Maura clutched her chest in relief "-she crashed once on the table, her blood loss was significant from the internal bleed, but we managed to revive her and repair the damage and also her lung which collapsed, we are positive that she will make a full recovery" he said kindly,

"thank you Dr Molov can we see her?"

"only her emergency contact is allowed in I'm afraid" he said cautiously, he'd been punched in the face for saying those words once,

"oh well Angela, you should go", Maura said dejectedly, but placed her hand soothingly on Angela's arm,

"Um it says here that-" he flicked a few pages over "-Maura Isles is her emergency contact", everyone looked shocked after everything that happened between the two women, they had expected Jane to have changed that,

"oh",

"this way please", he led her to Jane's private room (courtesy of Maura and Constance), Maura gasped, Jane looked so fragile, she had blood and IV wires in her arms,

"she looks a lot worse than she actually is" he said softly, before leaving Maura alone, she sat down next to Jane, and held her hand, she placed a soft kiss on the back,

"you're going to be okay Jane, and when you wake up, I'm going to be here, I promise you…I love you" Maura whispered tears running down her cheeks, she laid her head on the bed, her hand still intertwined with Jane's and fell asleep.

* * *

Maura's phone buzzing woke the sleeping blonde, she squinted at the screen before her eyes widened,

"Ian" she said softly, kissing the back of Jane's hand before leaving the room,

"hey Maura! How are you?" he responded cheerfully,

"I'm..I'm fine, and yourself?" she said warily,

"I'm great! I'm actually in Boston, is it okay if I stay at yours? I still have the key",

"yes yes that's fine" she said distractedly,

"great! I'll see you soon, I've missed you",

"bye", Maura said quickly hanging up, she walked back into Jane's room, and resumed her position in the chair,

"wake up my love, wake up for me" she said softly,

"m..Maur?" Jane said her voice a broken whisper, Maura's head shot up,

"Jane! Jane you're awake!" Maura said kissing her all over her face, missing her lips...Obviously,

"mau…Maur!" Jane said chuckling lightly, before she felt a shooting pain in her chest,

"oh Jane, relax okay, I'm going to get the doctor" she stood up when a voice behind her spoke,

"no need I'm already here-" Dr Molov said softly, he approached Jane, "okay Jane how are you feeling?",

"like shit"

"Jane!", Maura said laughing at her antics,

"what? Woman I was shot and beaten up I can use bad language" Jane said pouting, making Maura laugh again,

"well you seem to be doing well, this may be cold" he placed the stethoscope on her chest,

"jeez! At least take me out to dinner if you're going to touch my chest", Maura muffled her laugh,

"take a deep breath for me-" he said chuckling softly, she did, "exhale-" she did, "-okay I'm just going to place this on your back, can you sit up for me", she adjusted the bed so she was sitting upright,

"no funny business doc, Maura will kick your ass" she said seriously,

"Jane!" Maura scolded, "-excuse her Dr Molov" she said smiling,

"it's quite alright, it may be the pain medication-" he said doing his checks, "-everything seems in order, but you won't be released for at least 3-4 days, so rest" he said as he filled out her chart,

"no doc! I want to leave now!" she said thumping her fists on the bed,

"no it's best if you rest, you're out of the crucial zone, but there is still a chance of complications", he responded,

"but-"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli you better listen to your doctor!"

"MA!" Jane huffed,

"oh my baby is awake!" she said pulling Jane into a tight hug,

"ouch Ma! I think you crushed my lungs!", Angela swatted her arm gently after releasing her,

"hey sis!" Frankie said kissing her on the side of her head,

"Frankie-" she said her features softening "-how ya doin' bro?",

"I'm doing fine, you, however look like shit" he said before he felt a smack on the back of his head,

"is that anyway to speak to your sister?! She's recovering!" Angela chastised, still hitting him gently,

"ouch Ma stop! This is assault! Assault on an officer Ma!" he said pulling Maura in front of him, she squealed before laughing,

"Ma sit down would you" Jane said shaking her head, Angela gave her best glare at Frankie before taking a seat, Maura smiled, the Rizzoli family antics truly warmed her heart and she felt so included, it was safe to say she felt like a Rizzoli herself.

"So you will be staying with me so I can look after you" Angela stated,

"NO! No way!" Jane said fearfully,

"Jane you need someone to look after you!",

"Maura!-" she yelled "-Maura will-" she added softly, "-will you?", she asked suddenly feeling insecure, Maura quickly grabbed Jane's hand on the other side and perched on the side of the bed,

"of course I will, you don't even need to ask" Maura said softly,

"well fine! But you should know one of the women I go skating with has a son, he's handsome and single, Janie you shoul-"

"no Ma" Jane said sternly cutting her mother off,

"but Jane-"

"Ma don't" she said through gritted teeth,

"well I'm sorry if I don't want my daughter to be all alone, childless because her job and personality is too cold, this argument you had with Maura?! All your fault! If you had a man that wouldn't have happened! Is this what you want Janie?! To be all alone! To be constantly in danger?! I have never been so disappointed in you!" Angela yelled, telling everyone what she really thought,

"Ma.." Frankie said shaking his head,

"leave", Jane said barely holding back tears, Angela seemed to have suddenly realized what she said,

"Janie I'm sor-"

"get out Ma!" Jane yelled, tears flowing freely down her face, Angela left without another word. The room was silent until Frankie spoke,

"she didn't mean that sis, we all know you're awesome at what you do and your personality…Janie I've always looked up to you and I couldn't have asked for a better sister" he said earnestly, hugging her gently,

"thanks Frankie" Jane said quietly her voice laced with sadness,

"listen I gotta go, I'm on shift, but I'll drop by later", Jane nodded her head down, Frankie looked at Maura who looked completely shocked at the events and mouthed _'_ look after her', she nodded and he left with a heavy heart, Angela had said some horrible things and he knew that they hit Jane hard.

"Jane?-" Maura said softly, still perched on the side of the bed, "-Jane sweetie please look at me-", Jane reluctantly looked into hazel eyes, Maura felt her heart break at the hurt she saw swimming in Jane's eyes, _"-_ what she said wasn't true, I am _so_ proud of you Jane, and you have such a big heart you care for others more than anyone I have ever met, what she said? Wasn't true, our argument? Wasn't your fault " Maura said earnestly, Jane started crying more, Maura had just walked right through her barriers,

"please..-" Jane whimpered,

"what is it Jane?",

"can you lie with me?" she asked her voice deeper than usual because of the tears and yelling, Maura lay down next to Jane and pulled her into her side, she wrapped her arms around the shaking figure before she felt Jane relax completely, her head resting on Maura's shoulder,

"sleep my love, I'll be here when you wake up" Maura said softly, hearing Jane's breathing even out.

* * *

Loud beeping is what woke Maura, she jumped out of bed just as the doctors ran in,

"she's crashing! Get a crash cart in here now!" Dr Molov yelled, Maura stood there shocked and fearful, she was holding Jane, in her arms and it felt so right, and now she was crashing, Jane was crashing,

"Jane" she cried,

"someone get her out of this room!" yelled a doctor Maura didn't recognize, someone turned to her,

"no she stays, she is just as qualified if not more than any of you" Dr Molov said quickly as he worked on Jane, finally the beeping became quiet and steady,

w..what happened?" Maura asked shakily, as the doctors filed out of the room,

"it seems her heart beat became too slow, I need to review her pain medication, it may have something to do with that" he said as he flipped open her chart, he frowned,

"what? What is it?" she asked,

"I didn't sign off on this type of medication",

"what?!" Maura nearly yelled her eyes wide,

"I am going to request security to stand outside this room, make a list with Detective Rizzoli once she awakes of who is allowed to visit", he said suddenly,

"Dr Molov? Please explain what's going on",

"please do not worry doctor, we will handle this right away I assure you",

"handle what? What is going on Dr Molov?!" she asked sternly, hands on her hips, glaring at him,

"we have had an indication that one of our intern's may be harming patients, we don't like to blame doctors, they took an oath to heal not to harm, however he has been suspended pending an investigation, but he may have gotten back into the facilities, he believes what he is doing is good", Maura stared at him,

"you what?! And you didn't think to tell anyone this?! You didn't think to alert security to ensure he doesn't step foot through the entrance let alone a patient's room?!",

"please, calm down, we are do-"

"she could have died!-" Maura said angrily "-she nearly did die! I will be taking this up with the head of the hospital, this is unacceptable!"

"we-", Maura put her hand up to stop him,

"if you've done what you need to, please leave", he nodded and left, to say Maura Isles was angry would be an understatement.

"Maura?" came Constance's calm voice,

"mom? I thought you left for home" Maura said quietly before taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of her nose,

"oh of course I couldn't leave dear, not like this-" she took in her daughter's appearance "-why don't you head home, have a shower, get something to eat" she suggested,

"I can't leave Jane" Maura responded adamantly,

"I will stay with Jane, you need your strength dear, Jane would want you to look after yourself", Maura went to speak but a voice stopped her,

"I would ya know" she rasped,

"Jane! You're awake!" Maura said running over to the bed,

"yep, been awake long enough to see you rip into Dr Molov, that was _awesome_ " Jane said smiling warmly, Maura ducked her head and blushed,

"oh I'm…I just…Jane you could have been killed!" she said getting worked up again,

"Maura relax okay? Go home for a few hours, take a shower, get something to eat, rest. Me and your mom will make that list-", Maura didn't look persuaded "-okay I didn't want to say this put you left me no choice-" Jane took a deep breath, "-you stink", Maura swatted her on the arm, before saying,

"Jane!", Constance chuckled at their antics,

"okay I'm kiddin' you smell great but seriously, go home and freshen up, get some sleep", Jane said gently, Maura sighed , Constance decided to pull rank, she gave Maura _the look,_ even though she was a grown woman that look made Maura stand up straighter and look at her mother sheepishly,

"Maura Dorthea Isles, the last thing anyone needs is you getting ill, go home, shower, eat and sleep, you can come back in the evening", Constance said sternly, Maura went to argue but Constance stood firmly and looked at her, Maura sighed before gathered her things,

"I'll see you later, don't do anything stupid, and call me if you need me" she said before kissing Jane's forehead and leaving.

"Whoa! Go Mama Isles!" Jane said laughing slightly,

"that always worked when she was a young girl, seems I haven't lost my touch" she said smiling before taking a seat on the chair next to Jane's bed,

"I can imagine little Maura Isles running around blurting out facts with her blonde hair waving behind her" Jane said smiling at the thought,

"she was always such a good child, but even she got up to mischief every now and again. Once, she wanted to bake cakes, she was so excited standing on her little stool to reach the counter top, I turned my back for a minute and by the time I turned back around she was covered in flour giggling and running around covering the walls with her flour handprints", Constance gushed, Jane laughed,

"oh I can imagine!",

"I suppose we better make that list" Constance said still smiling,

"yep" Jane went to sit up properly, but she stopped her,

"relax, just tell me the names and I shall write them down-" Jane nodded and began giving her the names, Maura, Constance, her brothers and her partners "-your mother Jane?" Constance asked noticed she hadn't mention Angela,

"nope that's it" Jane said trying to keep the conversation light, Constance frowned,

"did something happen with Angela, Jane?" she asked,

"you could say that" Jane chuckled darkly,

"would you..Would you like to tell me about it?" Constance asked cautiously,

"oh um, well-" Jane hesitated before blowing caution to the wind, "-she just basically told me that my career and me are too cold that's why I'm going to be alone and childless because no man would want that. And the argument between me and Maura was my fault because I didn't have a man, oh and! She's disappointed in me" Jane said in one breath, Constance let Jane's words process,

"well that's unfortunate-" she paused, "-for her. Jane I know from what Maura tells me and from what I've seen myself, you are far from cold and your career is honorable, you bring peace to victims families, you help to catch the people that do wrong, you do all of those things, you are far from cold my dear. As for your argument with Maura, whether you have a man or not would not have made any difference, that was not your fault, nor was it Maura's, you should be proud of yourself, I know Maura is, as am I, and I don't know you as well as others do, but be proud Jane, keep your head held high and don't let anybody take who you are away from you", Constance said honestly, Jane was tearing up at this point, she felt Constance's hand on top of her's she smiled warmly at the older woman,

"thank you Constance, it means more than you know" she said softly, she felt Constance squeeze her hand gently before standing,

"you're more than welcome dear, I need to hand this list to the gentleman outside your door, I won't be long, I think I may grab a coffee would you like anything?",

"coffee would be great" she said pleadingly,

"oh, I don't know if caffeine would be wise-" Jane put on her best puppy dog eyes that usually worked on her mother, "-oh alright but don't tell Maura" she winked at Jane, but before she left said "-don't wait too long to tell her Jane, oh me and Richard have always wanted a detective in the family!" she left leaving Jane with her jaw hanging open,

"Jane is your jaw dislocated?" Maura asked coming through the door Constance just left through, Jane snapped her mouth closed and shook her head,

"wait what are you doing back here so soon?",

"hmm?" Maura said pretending to be looking for something in her bag,

"Maura Isles what are you hiding?" Jane said in a mock angry voice,

"hiding? Jane I am hiding nothing right now" Maura said easily bending the truth,

"Maur… Please be honest with me" she said in a tone that pulled at Maura's heart,

"Ian is back" Maura said softly, she instantly saw Jane tense,

"oh, you can go and be with him Maur, I'll be fine" Jane said emotionlessly , her gaze landing on the wall in front of her,

"Jane, I don't want to be with him" she said taking Jane's hand in her own,

"he's the love of your life, of course you want to be with him", she said still staring at the wall,

"Jane Rizzoli do not tell me whom I do and do not want to be with-" she responded sternly, Jane just shrugged, "-Jane I told him he could stay with me so-"

"I can't stay with you, I understand, I'll stay with Frankie" she said with no tone to her voice,

"goddamn it Jane listen!" Maura yelled, Jane turned her head slowly and looked at her,

"I told him he could stay with me when I was distracted about your health, I was very surprised to see him there" Maura explained,

"sorry my health is such a distraction" Jane responded emotionlessly again, this time she removed her hand from underneath Maura's,

"JANE! That is not what I meant and you know it. I told him he had to leave and that I didn't want him waltzing in and out of my life whenever he pleased, I told him whatever thought he had about him and I being together would never happen, I not only told him to leave my house I also told him he no longer had the right to be in my life, he's gone Jane, he is gone for good",

"Maura..-" Jane said softly, taking her hand in her own, -"I'm sorry", Maura shook her head,

"don't be, he was never the love of my life, I realize that now" , she said quietly, Jane squeezed her hand gently,

"you okay?" she asked encouragingly,

"yes, yes Jane, because I am with you" she responded sweetly batting her eye lids, Jane laughed, the door opened and constance walked in with three steaming cups, she handed one to Jane and then one to Maura, Jane took a sip then spat it out,

"decaf?!" she exclaimed, Maura looked slyly at her,

"you won't get past me that easily detective" she whispered in her ear, Jane gulped and Constance sat on the chair awkwardly sipping her coffee,

"Constance! You betrayed me!" she said dramatically wailing, both women burst out laughing,

"oh I'm sorry Jane, but my daughter can be quite persuasive",

"Mauuuuur" Jane whined,

"hush Jane, you know I'm only looking out for you" Maura said teasingly, Jane grumbled, but carried on sipping on her coffee,

"well it's official" Jane announced,

"what's official?" Maura asked smirking into her cup,

"Constance is now my favorite Isles", Maura spluttered and glared at her, Constance chuckled,

"girls, stop arguing",

"she started it!" Jane said pointing at Maura,

"I did not!-" Maura retorted, "-mother, _she_ started it" Maura said now pointing at Jane, Constance placed her hand in front of her mouth and chuckled,

"you two honestly" Constance said smiling brightly, Jane nudged Maura playfully, Maura kissed her temple in response, Constance felt her heart melt at the scene,

"Ian is visiting Boston" Maura suddenly stated to her mother, Jane squeezed her hand in encouragement,

"oh…And how is Ian?" she asked politely, she never liked the man, he used Maura for…God she didn't even want to think about what he used her for,

"he's fine, but he is gone" Maura said,

"oh thank heavens!-" Constance said happily, shocking Maura, "-dear, me and your father never liked the man, he was no good for you but you were so stubborn and you always defended him",

"oh I had no idea you thought that" Maura said softly, realizing she may have been blind to what he was doing but the people around her weren't,

"it's okay Maura, I've had an Ian in the past too-" she revealed, this peaked Maura's interest, "- that's a story for another time",

"Constance is still my favorite" Jane said stubbornly,

"Jane!".

* * *

"That's it Frost, that's what happened" Jane had just finished giving her statement and Vince had just finished taking Maura's and Constance's statement,

"thanks Jane, he won't be seeing the outside of a cell for years" Frost said smiling,

"good, the bastard deserves to pay for what he's done", she heard Maura yell out,

"language Jane!" she rolled her eyes,

"that woman as supersonic hearing I swear Frost watch out",

"I heard that too!", she looked at Frost with a _I told you so_ look, he laughed,

"get well soon partner" he said placing his hand on her shoulder, she smiled,

"thanks, can't wait to get out of here",

"we need to go and get these statements down to the precinct, we'll see you soon" Vince said,

"stay safe out there" she said sternly,

"you got it partner" Frost replied before leaving with Korsak, she looked over to Maura who looked drained, Jane frowned, before she realized why Maura's statement had taken so long, she had to tell them everything, _everything._

"Hey-" she said softly, Maura smiled weakly at her "-come here-" she patted the spot next to her on the bed, Maura went to protest "- come. here." Maura sighed and settled into Jane's awaiting embrace,

"girls I'm just going to head back to my hotel to freshen up, I'll see you later" Constance said, Jane smiled and nodded her head and Constance left the room,

"Maur…Tell me what's going on in that big brain of yours-" Jane said softly, Maura shook her head and buried it deeper into the crook of Jane's head, in response Jane's tightened her arms around her, "-okay then I'll talk. This isn't your fault. He was a manipulative, stupid, violent asshole, I didn't see it either Maur, no one saw it, you're not to blame, he's going to be locked up for a long time, over my dead body will he ever harm you again, and trust me I'm pretty strong, I can kick his ass, it takes a lot to take down a Rizzoli. You..You didn't deserve anything that happened to you. You Maura Isles are a phenomenal, amazing, intelligent beautiful woman and anyone would be lucky to have you" Jane said quietly, Maura's head popped up, she was looking down on Jane who had reclined the bed back into lying position when Frost and Korsak left,

"I don't want just anyone" Maura said softly, Jane felt her heart shatter, Maura had changed her mind about Ian,

"Ian?" she questioned, Maura shook her head,

"no Jane. I want-" she paused "- I want you. Because, I…I'm in love with you", Jane felt her breathing stop, her eyes wide, before she said….

* * *

 **BOOM that's it for this chapter folks! You guys hate me for leaving it like this. Will Rizzles happen finally? GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Once again, I do not know anything about the medical side of things, but I know Jane seemed to recover quickly from... well…nearly dying but OH WELL!**

 **Leave a review! They let me know what you guys think and that's important to me!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rizzles for the win!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so on a scale of 1-10 how much do you guys hate me for how long its taken me to update..? I AM SO SORRY! I've just been super busy with life!**

 **Um heads up… Angela is basically a big asshole in this chapter… Sorry thought I'd just be blunt about it.**

 **Also, check out my one-shot '** _ **Why Did You Leave Me?'**_ **it's angst, fluff and smut all in one!**

 **Your favorites, follows and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **On with the show guys!**

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_

" _I don't want just anyone" Maura said softly, Jane felt her heart shatter, Maura had changed her mind about Ian,_

" _Ian?" she questioned, Maura shook her head,_

" _no Jane. I want-" she paused "-I want you. Because, I… I'm in love with you", Jane felt her breathing stop, her eyes wide, before she said…._

* * *

"Oh" Jane trailed off, Maura gulped at the silence that followed,

"Jane…Please-" she whispered "-please say something" Maura pleaded.

"I guess it's good that I want you too, I love you Maura, I'm in love with you too" Jane whispered looking deep into piercing hazel eyes which lit up instantly,

"you do?" she asked,

"I do, I really do, I have for a long time now", they lay there in silence for a few moments before Maura spoke,

"may I-" she hesitated "-may I kiss you?", Jane nodded her consent, with that Maura leaned in and kissed her tenderly, Jane moaned softly at finally feeling the other woman's lips against hers. They broke apart,

"God.." Jane mumbled,

"nope, just me-" Maura said smiling softly, "-Maura" she added as if Jane needed reminding who she was. Jane chuckled lightly, and snuggled deeper into Maura, her head going back to the crook of Maura's neck which was quickly becoming Jane's favorite place, Maura in return held her closer, her toned arms around the detective,

"Maur.." Jane mumbled again,

"hmm?",

"I want to talk about us but-" Jane said groggily "-the meds are kickin' in",

"sleep, mon amour, I'll be here when you wake up" she responded lovingly,

"I love you Maur" Jane said sleepily,

"I love you too Jane" Maura said quietly, before kissing the top of Jane's head.

* * *

When Jane awoke a few hours later she was disappointed not to be in Maura's arms, the blonde in question was snoozing on a large armchair situated by her hospital bed. Jane suspected that she had fallen asleep while reading, she saw Maura shiver in her sleep and frowned. She winced slightly as she slowly moved out of her bed, picked up the spare blanket at the end of her bed and walked over to the sleeping doctor, she covered her up and bent over. She ignored her ribs screaming in protest and kissed the top of Maura's head, the doctor shifted slightly before opening her eyes slowly,

"mmm, sorry, I must have fallen asleep",

"stating the obvious there Maur" Jane said smiling warmly, Maura grinned, before suddenly turning serious, Jane obviously noticed straight away, she perched on the arm of the chair, and ran her hand through Maura's hair, an encouraging touch to help Maura speak whatever was on her mind,

"I want _us_ Jane" ,

"I do too Maur, but-" Jane hesitated "- we have to take things slowly, could you do that Maur? Take things slow? For me?" Jane asked hopefully, Maura nodded her head vigorously.

"Of course Jane", she clasped Jane's hand in her own, Jane smiled thankfully at her, before she winced in pain "-Jane! You're putting too much pressure on your ribs!" Maura admonished, ushering Jane back to her hospital bed,

"urgh Maur relax would ya! I'm fine!", Jane said feigning annoyance, Maura just glared at her and Jane pulled the sheets up so her eyes peered over the top, Maura chuckled,

"Jane stop being so silly!",

"you haven't been on the receiving end of your glares Maur. It's a scary place to be",

"Jane",

"no"

"Jane!",

"one condition", Maura raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the request,

"I'm listening",

"lay with me" Jane said shyly, Maura's eyes softened, and she sat down next to Jane, the bed was in a semi recline position so Jane simply moved her head to rest on Maura's shoulder, their hands intertwined tightly,

"Maur are you sure you want to jump into another relationship?" Jane asked, breaking the peaceful silence,

"I'm not jumping into anything Jane, I've loved you for long time" she responded softly, kissing the top of her head,

"as long as you're sure",

"I've never been more sure of anything".

* * *

"Are you gay now?!" Angela yelled, startling her daughter who was dozing and still cuddled up to an also dozing medical examiner an hour later,

"Ma what..?" Jane said groggily, Maura sat up slowly, bringing Jane up with her.

"You're gay?! I knew you and Maura were close but I thought only as…Sisters! Not as" Angela pulled a disgusted face "- _lovers",_

"Ma…Please…Don't" Jane pleaded, her eyes full of unshed tears,

"don't you Ma me! Disappointment after disappointment with y-"

"how dare you!" Maura said her voice shaking in anger, she jumped up from the bed and stood face to face with the woman she once considered a second mother,

"Maur.." Jane began, one glare from Maura silenced Jane instantly,

"you have said nothing but cruel things to Jane since she was hospitalized and I will not stand by and let you continuously insult the woman-" she paused taking a breath "- the woman I love",

"she is _my_ daughter and I will say whatever I like to her!",

"well be prepared for me to step in. _Every. Damn. Time_ ". Silence. The room was full of tension,

"you disgust me Jane, both of you do",

"get out-" Maura said angrily, inside she felt her heart break at the fact that Angela wasn't accepting of their relationship, "-get out or I will get security to escort you out", Angela left in a huff.

"Jane?" Maura said softly, Jane didn't say anything she stared at the wall, tears falling down her cheeks. Her mind was in complete turmoil, she had been pretty much disowned by her mother but not before her mother killed her self-confidence and pulled her down into a deep dark hole of sadness. She felt light kisses on her cheeks, "baby talk to me", Jane's tears fell faster at the pet name,

"I'm…I'm so sorry Maura you shouldn't have had to go through that" Jane said as the tears continued to fall,

"look at me-" Maura commanded, Jane kept her head down, "-Jane, look. At. Me", this time Jane looked up into hazel eyes that screamed love, comfort and warmth. "You are not responsible for what just happened. That is all on Angela. I love you Jane and it's unfortunate that your mother can't accept that. Maybe in time she will come around but hear me when I say this Jane, you will always have me",

"M..Maur.." Jane whimpered, completely blown away by this woman, Maura just scooted closer and lay her head on Jane's shoulder, one leg flung over Jane's legs and her arm resting gently on her waist,

"I love you Jane" Maura said with such sincerity and emotion that Jane nearly started crying all over again. She pulled Maura closer against her,

"I love you too Maura".

* * *

"Honey?-" Maura cooed softly, she kissed the soft skin behind Jane's ear, "- Jane?"

"mmm…five more minutes.." Jane mumbled,

"I need to use the lavatory", Jane's nose scrunched up and her eyes opened slowly, she squinted at the woman in her arms,

"couldn't you just say restroom or toilet?",

"no" Maura replied simply, she felt Jane release her, she swung her legs off the bed, and smiled cheekily at Jane before kissing her softly. Jane smiled into the kiss,

"hurry back" she whispered against her lips, once Maura entered the private bathroom attached to the hospital room, Jane had a few moments to think. Her ma was disgusted and disappointed with her, she was in a new and young relationship with Maura. _Maura,_ god things had really changed between them. There was so much pain and hurt that was once connected with the blonde, she had put Jack before her, she had said mean and hurtful things… ' _Jane don't go back down that dark road, things have changed'_ she thought to herself. Just as she had that thought, Maura walked back in and she instantly sensed the shift in Jane. She perched at the end of the bed and placed her hand on Jane's thigh and squeezed gently,

"are you okay?",

"hmm? Oh…Yeah I'm good" Jane mumbled, Maura tilted her head,

"Jane, please tell me, I don't want to push you but if this is going to work we need to communicate with each other", Jane sighed in response.

"I was just thinking about everything",

"and is this what's gotten you in a melancholy mood?"

"melon what?" Jane asked dumbly, she would later blame this moment on the medication.

"Gloomy Jane",

"oh well yeah I guess so. I know that we've made our peace. But sometimes I can't help but think about what happened-" Maura nodded in understanding "- a..and I know it's…it's not all your fault. I know that now, but I'm scared because I know what it's like to be hurt by you and it scares the shit out of me". Maura's eyes were full of unshed tears, she pulled Jane into a fierce hug, Jane whimpered a little at the pressure but held Maura close,

"oh mon amour, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", Maura chanted over and over,

"it's over now Maur, I just, everything has been so… _tough,_ god I know that _you_ know what I'm talking about, you've been through some horrific things" Jane said sadly. Maura pulled back from their tight embrace and cupped Jane's face,

"it's over now Jane, it's all over, we can move forward with our lives",

"b..but"

"no"

"court" Jane said bluntly, Maura visibly tensed, she knew that she would have to testify in court as would Jane,

"I know, I'll do what I need to do" Maura said gravely,

"together Maura, I'll be by your side every step of the way", Maura looked at Jane with such adoration and love that Jane felt her heart flutter,

"thank you my love",

"no need to thank me Maur".

* * *

 **Hmm… I didn't really think this flowed all that well and it didn't really move the story forward… However I guess it's okay to just stay still and allow** **Maura and Jane a little time to get everything out in the open.**

 **I'm happy to take on board any requests, so let me know anything you guys may like to see in future chapters!**

 **I hope it was okay and once again I am so sorry for the delay on updating.**

 **Next chapter will be up much faster.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you for reading :)**

 **Rizzles for the win!**


	15. Chapter 15

***Hides from angry mob* Sorry for the delay! This chapter might be a little..Eh, but i'm trying to get back into the swing of things, so bare with me!**

 **Okay so some of you are confused about how Angela got into Jane's room. I wasn't going to make the rogue intern a huge part of this story. So I left it to your imagination. But to put you at ease if I was to go into detail with the guy… He was caught, arrested therefore no need for the guard. That's how Angela got into the room!**

 **Also regarding grammar etc… I'm not a professional writer and I'm trying my best to make sure it's an easy read. Sometimes I literally forget that I should probably end a sentence aha!**

 **Moving things forward in the rizzles world!**

* * *

Jane was released from hospital a few days later and Maura was adamant that a stop at the dirty robber was not going to happen.

"But Mauuuur, beer is good for me!" Jane whined, Maura folded her arms across her chest and glared at Jane who was acting like a petulant child,

"Jane you can't drink alcohol with the medication you are on for your injuries!",

"pleeeeeease Maura?" Jane said with puppy dog eyes, Maura almost _almost_ gave in but her resolve was bulletproof.

"No, now are you done packing your things? The release forms have been signed",

"yeah lets go" Jane grumbled as she stomped past Maura and walked straight out the door of her hospital room, leaving Maura stood astounded at how childish Jane was behaving. But secretly, she found it quite endearing.

* * *

"Here Jane let me take your bags" Maura said trying to grab the bags from Jane's hand,

"Maur no I got it, just go open the door" Jane winced as she said this, her ribs were still sore, and her body was just genuinely achy. Maura, being just as stubborn as Jane grabbed the bags anyway and marched up to her front door, Jane just stared at Maura's butt as she sashayed away before moving as fast as she could behind the blonde.

Maura quickly put Jane's bags in her bedroom and went to find Jane who was sitting strangely rigidly on the couch,

"Jane are you okay?" she asked gently as she placed her hand on Jane's arm,

"if I stay still and don't move I don't hurt" Jane said through gritted teeth,

"what do you mean you don't hurt?" she asked, her concern evident,

"my whole body hurts, I ache all over but if I stay still, I don't hurt". Maura stood up and held out her hand to Jane,

"come on, I'll set up the bath, the jets should help relax your muscles",

"okay but you're going to have to help me up-" Maura looked at her with her surprise "-I'm not joking it's that bad", Maura thought about the best way to help Jane up,

"do you trust me?" she asked seriously,

"what? Yeah of course I do Maur" Jane said honestly,

"this may be a little uncomfortable" she said before moving forward,

"what will b- MAURA PUT ME DOWN", Jane shrieked as the doctor picked her up in a bridal carry, Jane clung onto Maura as if her life depended on it.

"Oh hush Jane, the more you squirm the more painful this trip will be" Maura said unfazed as she walked towards the stairs, Maura smiled as felt Jane relax against her and the brunette rested her head on her shoulder.

"I won't lie Maur I always thought this would be the other way round",

"why? I work out on a regular basis Jane" Maura said as she made her way slowly up the stairs,

"I know you do, I'm normally with you! Oh fine I always that I'd be the man of the relationship",

"that makes absolutely no sense Jane seeing as we're both women" Maura said as she pushed open the door to the master bedroom with her foot and then the door to the ensuite. Jane remained silent until Maura gently placed her at the step of the jacuzzi tub,

"I should probably start thinking that way huh?" Jane said as she eyed Maura,

"the sooner you start to the better, Jane, I need to tell you that I will not be controlled by anyone. Do you understand that?" Maura asked in all seriousness before she leaned past Jane to turn on the taps and jets. Jane had hurt swimming in her eyes, did Maura really think that's what she would do? After everything they've been through? The years of friendship they have under their belt? And Maura thinks that she, Jane Rizzoli would try and control her? At Jane's silence Maura glanced up at the detective's face "Jane?" she asked gently, watery brown eyes locked with hazel ones,

"is..Is that what you think of me?"

"oh…-" Maura realized her mistake "-oh no Jane sweetheart I didn't mean it like that", Jane quickly wiped away a stray tear.

"What did you mean then?",

"I…I'm sorry, ever since Jack, I'm so sorry Jane I don't what I was thinking asking you that", Maura felt ashamed, but Jane understood that this was the result of being in a abusive relationship.

"Just please believe me when I say that I am nothing like that asshole. Maura you know I'm not that kind of person, I want to cherish you, not hurt you. I want to hold you, not make you fear me" Jane said her voice breaking with emotion, Maura cupped her cheeks, and kissed her gently,

"I love you Jane",

"I love you too-" Jane paused "-uh Maur?",

"yes?"

"my butt is getting wet", Maura blinked,

"oh! The tub!" she rushed to turn off the taps, she drained some of the water before dipping her hand in to make sure it wasn't too hot, "okay strip!" she said enthusiastically, Jane slowly pulled off her baggy t-shirt, partly because of her injuries and partly because Maura was peaking at her from the corner of eye thinking Jane wouldn't notice. She noticed and smirked to herself. Once she was out of her clothing she maneuvered herself into the tub and sighed as the jets started to sooth her aching muscles.

* * *

"Maur?" Jane whispered,

"hmm?" Maura replied her eyes glued to the relaxing detective,

"join me"

"are you…Are you sure?"

"I feel the need to-" Jane hesitated and bit her bottom lip "- the need to be closer to you" she finished, blushing furiously. And with that, Maura began to strip…Slowly… Provocatively, aware that the detective's lust filled eyes were watching her every. Move.

"Maur.." Jane practically whimpered,

"Jane you know we can't do anything with your injuries, we're both going to have to wait before we get _down_ _and_ _dirty_ " she husked the last few words which was doing wonders on Jane's libido,

"just get in already would ya?" Jane said nearly breathless, Maura chuckled before moving towards Jane.

"Scoot forward",

"what noooo! You can get in front of me",

"Jane-" Maura's voice had a slight edge on it that told Jane she was serious "-please can I be behind you, I can't…it's just…Ever since-"

"I get it Maur, come on get in" Jane said cutting off Maura's rambling.

"This is nice" Maura whispered once she was situated behind Jane,

"mmm" Jane responded, her head lolling onto Maura's shoulder, she felt a light kiss on the side of the head and smiled.

"Maura?"

"yes?" she responded quietly,

"we have a lot to get through don't we?", her voice was so vulnerable that it broke Maura's heart,

"yes we do my love, but we will get through it all, okay?" Jane nodded in response and relaxed completely into Maura's arms. Maura's hand was stroking lazily across her stomach and Jane could feel her body respond like it never had, it was like she was burning up in all the best ways possible. Jane barely suppressed a moan that was begging to escape, her breathing was quickening and Maura noticed.

"Do you like that Jane?" she husked as her hand slowly moved up to cup her breast, Jane arched into the touch, the pain of injuries forgotten in the moment.

"mmm-" the brunette moaned, "Maura?" she gasped out,

"yes Jane?" Maura asked her voice laced with lust,

"please..touch me".

* * *

 **That's it for today folks! I know it's shorter than usual but like I said before i'm just trying to get back into the swing of things!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **RIZZLES FOR THE WIN!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm baaaack! OMG I am so sorry about how long this has taken me to update! Life has kept me busy!**

 **Also sorry about leaving you high and dry with how I ended my last chapter, I hope this makes up for it!**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

 _Previously…_

" _mmm-" the brunette moaned, "-Maura?" she gasped out,_

" _yes Jane?" Maura asked her voice laced with lust,_

" _please…touch me"._

"Are you… Are you sure?" Maura said softly, suddenly unsure, Jane just turned her head and pulled Maura into a heated passionate kiss, she sensed Maura wanted control and Jane willingly gave it to her. She knew that they needed to talk, to sit down and have a long conversation about everything but it could wait for now.

"Yes- "she gasped "-yes, touch me Maur", slowly, Maura's hand inched its way down to where Jane wanted her before pausing,

"is this what you want Jane?" Maura husked into her ear, one hand palming her breast and the other now gently cupping Jane between her legs,

"I …- "Jane stuttered "- Maura god just touch me!" Jane moaned loudly when Maura finally _finally_ started to rub her clit in slow circles, Jane was bucking up against her hand,

"oh Jane, you're so wet, are you wet for me Detective?" she asked seductively.

"Only… Only for you" Jane whimpered, Maura entered her with two fingers, and set up a slow and hard pace, there was water splashing outside of the bathtub but neither woman cared.

"Oh fuck, keep going, you feel so good inside me" Jane panted, Maura sped up her pace, while her thumb rubbed Jane's clit, Jane cupped the back of Maura's head and tugged her down for a heated, sloppy kiss, heavy breathing, mixed with the moans from both women.

"Cum for me Jane, cum for me" she said as she pushed a third finger in and curled her fingers, searching for that spot that would make Jane sc-

"OH GOD MAUR OH I'M GONNA" Jane moaned loudly as her walls clenched down on Maura's fingers, wave after wave hit her before she sagged into Maura's arms completely satisfied and exhausted,

"you're so beautiful" Maura whispered before she kissed the side of Jane's head, Jane just hummed in response.

"We should get out soon, the water is getting cold" Maura said softly,

"mmm you're right, then I can take care of you in bed" Jane said wiggling her eyebrows,

"nope, no you're not" Jane turned her head to look at Maura questioningly "you're still healing Jane"

"but-"

"no" Maura said, she wasn't going to change her mind on this, Jane just huffed,

"oh but I _really_ want too" the brunette whined,

"Jane, I promise when you've recovered from your injuries we can have sexual intercourse until we fall asleep from exhaustion",

"Maur, please" Jane said,

"what? What's wrong? Aside from you having a tantrum about having no more sexual intercourse with me"

" _please_ never say _sexual intercourse_ ever again" Jane said gravely.

* * *

Both women lay awake on their back side by side in Maura's bed.

"Jane?"

"yeah Maur?"

"are you really angry with me for saying no to sex?" she asked in a small voice. Jane bolted up, wincing slightly at the pain,

"Maura…-" she whispered, Maura sat up wide eyes, almost _scared_ , "-I will never be angry at you for saying no to sex. You have a right, hell _everyone_ has a right to say no, and no should be respected. When I'm healed and we can have you know _it_ , even then. If you say no, I won't be angry or pissed off, we can just relax and watch Netflix or whatever" Jane said earnestly, Maura's eyes watered,

"I… Just… Thank you Jane"

"no worries Maur, did-" she paused unsure whether she should ask, "-did Jack respect your right?", Jane's fears were confirmed when Maura shook her head _no,_

"he just said it was my duty, to please him, I knew it wasn't. _My_ body, _my_ rights" Maura said the last part strongly,

"I will kill him, you that right? Dead man walking he is", Maura chuckled lightly,

"get in line" Maura said smiling slightly, Jane motioned for Maura to lay back down, she kissed her forehead and whispered,

"I kinda love you".

* * *

 **This is short I know! But I've been away for so long it's going to take time for me to get back into the swing of things!**

 **Anyway! I was thinking, if you guys wanted me to start doing short prompts I'd be willing!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Until next time! (I don't know when that will be but hopefully sooner than this post!)**


End file.
